Ever Since We Met
by sibuna826twihard
Summary: Bella Swan and her brother, Emmett, move to Forks as children. There they meet the Hale and Cullen families which results in a life long friendship between them. Watch as the gang grows and slowly become more than friends. The sequel is now up! (Currently Doing Some Major Editing)
1. Will you be my friend?

**DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! S.M OWNS ALL!**

**Will you be my Friend?**

(Bella's POV AGE 5)

"Okay kids, are you ready for your first day?" Mommy asked us as we pull up to the Elementary School.

"Yes Mommy," we both said confidently, but truth is I wanted to pee myself.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but I like Bella. I am five years old and I just moved to Forks with my family from Phoenix.

Mommy didn't want to move here but Daddy did because of the job opportunity. He is the new chief for the police force here while my mommy is a school teacher for preschoolers. My parents have been fighting a lot lately, ever since the move. I guess you can say I got _used _to it. It's what I have to listen to when I fall asleep and when I wake up. When Daddy steps in the doorway the fighting begins. I normally sneak to my brother's room and sleep with him, or he comes to my room and sleeps on my floor.

I stepped out of the car with my elder brother, Emmett, who is six years old. Emmett is very goofy child but he's protective as well. He loves to tease and play pranks on me, but I just play pranks right back at him. No offense to him, but I'm smarter so I always out smart him.

Mommy went to walk me to my class. I was nervous as anything. Emmett was in the upper grade which sucks for me because I won't know anyone and I'm shy as anything. If I make a friend today it'll be a miracle.

"Hello you must be Isabella, I'm Mrs. Andrews." the teacher smiled as she approaches me.

"Bella," I corrected her.

"Alright Bella. Class this is our new student Bella, she just moved here from Arizona. Bella why don't you take a seat next to Alice over there." she pointed to a little girl who gave me a toothy grin. She almost looked like a pixie about to burst of excitement.

"Hi Bella! I'm Alice, I know we are going to be such great friends!" she chirped giving me a tight hug. I blush immediately feeling embarrassed. I notice over my should that two girls began to snicker.

"Oh ignore them, that's Jessica and Lauren. They are really big meanies and think they are better than everyone," Alice explained noticing I was looking at the two girls.

I nod as they snicker at me some more. One thing's for sure, I don't want to be friends with them. Not even five minutes later they trip a nice girl, Angela Webber, and she fell into a boy's block tower.

Someone did catch my eye right away as I observed the class. He has the strangest colored hair. It looks almost copper or maybe a bronze. It's a beautiful bronze color.

"Oh that's my brother Edward, you can meet him if you sit with me and my friends at lunch." Alice smiled noticing I was looking at the boy.

"Okay," I said as my gaze hasn't left this boy. He was still coloring until his head lifted up. When he saw me he gave me a small smile. His sparkling green emerald eyes staring right back at me. I just blushed and timidly smile at him.

* * *

It was now time for lunch as I made my way to the lunchroom. I looked for Emmett or even Alice to sit with in the bustling cafeteria. I felt so small surrounded by all these kids.

"Bella over here!" Alice yelled form a lunch table. I saw my brother talking to a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. There was another girl who must be his sister because they looked very similar in features. They both have blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Bella this is Jazzy and his twin Rosie. They are in our grade as well but in a different class, they have Mrs. Johnson," Alice said introducing me to the two blonde children in front of me. Jasper gave me a wave while Rosalie just shrugged me off. I was kind of hurt by her actions, am I really that bad?

"Hold up! You're twins?" Emmett questioned incredulously gaining a look from Rosalie.

"Duh why do you think we look very much alike weenie?" Rosalie remarked in a very snarky matter.

"_Sorry,_ well anyway this is my little sister Bella." Emmett wrapped his arm around me and I blush.

"Cool." Jasper smiled.

"Oh Bella this is my brother Eddie, as you know he's in our class," Alice said as I sat across from the bronze haired boy.

"I don't like Eddie," he scowled at his sister.

"Fine _Edward.._this is Bella," Alice corrected herself while making sure to stick her tongue out at Edward. He just merely rolled his eyes before looking towards my direction.

"Nice to meet you," he said politely as he shook my hand.

"Are you twins?" Emmett asked Alice and Edward curiosity. I was sort of wondering that question as well.

"No I'm adopted, so is Edward," Alice explained. Edward seemed a little uneasy about the subject, but I didn't judge.

We all then got into a good conversation. Emmett was his normal goofy self and made everyone laugh when he played with his food. Rosalie seemed to warm up a bit, she didn't seem that bad. She just seems like a tough cookie. Jasper is really nice and so is Alice. She is like tinker bell and always makes you smile. I also learn that the Cullen's live right next door to us, and the Hale's right across the street.

It was now time for recess. Emmett went with Jasper to play kickball with the other boys while I went with Alice and Rosalie to play tag. Alice told me she is going to meet me by the slide once she and Rosalie go find Edward to see if he wanted to play tag with us.

I was making my way over to the slide when someone tripped me causing me to I fall flat on my face. I didn't cry because I've made a fallen multiple times before, but it still hurt.

"Oops, oh look the new girl," a nasal voice sneered. I get up to see the two girls from before starring down at me.

"She's the one who has been talking to Eddie, well get this straight girly he's mine," she growled.

"He doesn't like to be called Eddie," I pointed out but she didn't care as she then goes to push me down again.

"Just watch it," she snapped.

"Lauren leave Bella alone," I heard Edward say, making Lauren turn a bright scarlet.

"Eddie I was just messing around you know?" Lauren said trying to cover it up. Edward still frowned as he went to help me up.

"Just leave her alone Lauren, and next time you bother her you have to deal with me," Edward said sternly. She just nodded before running away with the other one.

"Thanks." I blushed. I notice a smile appear on his face.

"No problem. I didn't properly introduce myself before, I'm Edward Cullen." he goes to stick his hand out to me.

"I'm Isabella Swan but I like Bella," I told him.

"Bella do you want to be friends?" he asked and I nod eagerly.

"I would love that," I tell him. That day was the day Edward Cullen became my best friend.


	2. Messages to my Best Friend

**DO NOT OWN! S.M OWNS TWILIGHT!**

**Messages to my best friend**

(Bella's POV AGE 5)

It was a calm summer night here in Forks. It has been a couple of months since my family and I moved to Forks. We had made fast friends with the Cullen and Hale families, we all became like family. Alice and Rosalie are like the sisters I never had, and Jasper has been like a brother to me. Edward has been an awesome best friend to me and Emmett was just Emmett. Edward and I have became very close since the first day of school. I always sit next to him at lunch or whenever I get a chance to; we share our lunches, talk, play, and we always love to team up with one another when it comes to games with our friends.

Tonight on this quiet summer night my mommy and daddy are fighting, which seemed to happen every night. I couldn't go to Emmett tonight because him and Jasper decided to go to some sleep away came for the week.

I didn't like it when my parents fight and I was all alone. When I'm alone I don't have anyone to cry to or make me just forget that they're fighting. Normally my lovable bear of a brother will make me laugh or he'll just be the big soft teddy bear I need when I'm sad. Tonight I don't have my teddy bear of a brother.

I sighed as I head over to my window. As I peer through my window I see Edward staring out of his window, right across from me. I try to knock on the window to get his attention but I don't think he notices.

I bite my lip as I try to think how I could get his attention. That's when an idea came to my mind. I quickly go over to Emmett's room and grab his walkie-talkie. The boys were playing with these the other day to see if they worked. They left the other one at Edward's.

I press the button and try to contact Edward.

"Edward?" I ask into the talkie. I look across to see him pick it up. Their was just a big fuzzy noise coming from the other end.

_"Hello?"_ I heard his voice enter the talkie.

"Edward it's Bella. Look out your window," I instruct him.

I begin to wave at him through the window. I watched as his head turns to see me waving at him. I see his face turn into a smile and goes to wave back.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah, it's just my parents are fighting again and I don't have anyone to talk to. I normally stay with Emmett when they fight but he's not here," I explain to Edward.

"Oh...well you can talk to me," he said.

"Okay so what do you want to talk about?" I ask as I go to plop down on my bed.

"I don't know..." he said trailing off.

"What's your favorite song?" I asked him out of the blu to try and break the ice.

"Um well I do like this classical song my birth mom used to play around the house, it's called Clair De Lune," he explained. "I know it's a pretty old song, but I like it,"

"Oh! I know that song too!" I said excitedly, recognizing the name. My momma used to play it around the house when I was really little. She claimed it would make Emmett and I smarter. Somehow I think it only worked for me so my mom stopped playing it around the house when we go older.

"Really?" I notice him light up hearing that I know the same song.

"Yep, my mom used to play it around the house too when I was really little," I tell him.

That night we talked all through the night. I didn't even notice that my parents are still fighting. Just talking to Edward makes me feel happy. It makes me forget that I have two parents yelling their ears off downstairs.

"Bella?" Edward asked through the talkie.

"Yeah?" I mumble tiredly.

"Why do your parents fight?" he asked curiously. Somehow I knew this question was coming. Thing is, I don't even know. It's something, as much as it happens, I don't have a clue about.

"I don't know, no one really knows. Not even Emmett. They just fight," I explain to Edward lamely.

"Oh, because they seem to fight a lot that's all," he said.

"Yeah," I say letting a sigh escape my lips.

"Hey Bella wanna try something?" He asked me.

"Sure," I said.

"Do you have a flashlight?" he asked.

"Yep! Why?"

"Okay shut your light off and I'll shut mine. We can sent messages to one another with flashlights," He exclaimed.

"Alright," I agree. I giggle as I go to shut my light off. Soon my room is pitch dark and so is Edward's. Soon I see a small light pierce through his window so I turn my flashlight. The lights brightens up my once dark room.

I go press the button for my walkie talkie to talk with Edward. As we talk over the walkie-talkie we create a code for the flashlights.

When we blink the flashlight once it means _Hi_

Twice it means _Bye_

Even though we had a code I just liked it when I would blink once and he would blink back. It was just more fun that way. I just know that's he right there.

"I'm going to bed now Bella, sleep tight," Edward yawned into the talkie. "Sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite,"

"You too Edward, goodnight," I go to shut off my flashlight and the walkie-talkie as I go to crawl under the bed. I go to sleep that night without worrying about my parents or anything else. I just thought about Edward, _my best friend_.


	3. A Place Only We Know

**DO NOT OWN! S.M OWNS TWILIGHT!**

**A Place We Only Know**

(Edward's POV AGE 6)

It was a beautiful sunny spring day here in Forks, and it was just one of those special days I would never forget. Today is the day I will show my best friend, Bella, my special place. It's a big meadow located in the forest. I found it when I first moved to Forks. It's my quiet place and I wanted to show Bella. I've never shown anyone else my meadow, I just feel right showing her. After all she is my best friend; she's someone special to me that I just feel the need to share this with. Plus I'm sure it'll put a smile on her beautiful face.

Jasper and Emmett were playing soccer in the yard while Alice and Rosalie were playing pretty-pretty princess. It's the perfect time to show Bella the meadow because the others are busy so they won't want to tag along with us. I know for sure that Bella hates playing pretty-pretty princess so she just has to come with me.

"Bella you want to come with me to somewhere special?" I ask her. She is sitting on the carpet looking pretty bored while Alice and Rosalie are playing around with the board game's jewelry.

"Sure Edward," she smiled eagerly at the thought that she was able to get out of playing that tedious game. I run outside with Bella holding my hand, leading her to the tall dark Forks woods. We begin to run up the trail speeding past all large trees towering over us.

"Edward where are we going?" Bella asked curiously as we sped through the woods.

"It's a surprise." I smiled, but Bella scowled at me.

"Edward you know I hate surprises," she reminded me in a scolding tone.

"I know but I promise this is a good one." I grin, gripping onto her hand.

We go up the trail some more until we get to the dead-end. I began to take a different route from there. I made it after finding the meadow the first time, I didn't want to lose my way to the meadow so I made another trail I only knew of.

"Edward why are we off the trail?" Bella questioned.

"Almost there Bella."

We then reach the meadow. The sun is shinning bright and all the flowers are in bloom. As I said before, today was the perfect day to take Bella here. It's absolutely beautiful today in the meadow today. There was no sign of rain or lots of clouds in the sky. It was the rare day in Forks that there was not a sight of gray in the clouds above us. I heard Bella gasp besides me as she observes the meadow._ I hope she likes my surprise._

"Edward its beautiful here," She whispers in awe. I take it that she likes it.

"It's my special place. I found it when I first moved here. I come here to think a lot," I explain to her.

"Why did you bring me here then?" she asked turing to me. Her eyes are filled with curiosity.

"Because your someone special to me and I wanted to show you it." I felt my cheeks go hot and I notice Bella blushed, but she ducked her hair so that I couldn't see through her beautiful brown hair.

"Thank you Edward." she turned her head to look me straight in the eyes. Her big brown eyes were sparkling with gratitude.

"No problem," I tell her.

I watch as she goes out into the middle of the meadow. She goes to lay down on the soft bed of the grass and look up at the sky. I mimic her and go to lay down right next to her.

She turns her head towards me and smiles.

"Edward what's your favorite color?" She asked me randomly.

"Why?" I ask raising my eyebrows.

"I dunno." she shrugged.

"Brown," I say.

"Brown?"

"Yeah it's a nice color," I said, blushing. I only chose it because of the color of her eyes. I think they're so beautiful. They remind me of warm chocolate.

"What about you?" I asked her. She bites her lip and I see a bit of pink tint hit her pale cheeks.

"Green." she flushed and I felt my cheeks go hot. My eyes are green. I wonder what it could mean? Maybe she just likes the color green and it's a coincidence. Who knows.

"Look it's shaped like a dog!" Bella pointed up at the sky snapping me out of my thought. I smile looking up at the big ocean blue sky to see a cloud shaped like a dog. I begin to point out the different clouds with her, all different shades and sizes.

"Edward?" I heard her tiny voice say in almost a whisper.

"Yeah?" I asked as my gaze didn't leave the sky.

"Thank you for bringing me here. It's wonderful, it's just so amazing," she whispered. I felt her warm hand take mine firmly in hers.

"You're welcome. You know this should be our place from now on," I tell her.

"Ours?"

"Yeah just you and me. A place we're we only know." I smile at her.

"I would like that." we both then turn our gaze back to the blue sky in our special place, the place we only know.


	4. Camp Out

**S.M OWNS TWILIGHT! I DO NOT!**

**Camp Out**

(Edward's POV AGE 6)

I was so excited, today was the last day of school for us and we're going to celebrate this special day with a camp out. We have real tents set up and everything.

I held my stuff mountain lion as I sat in the kitchen with my mom. She is baking cupcakes, getting ready for our guests, while Alice danced around the kitchen in her pink tutu. She was doing all sorts of ballerina moves that can make a person dizzy just by watching them.

"Mommy are they going to come soon?" Alice asked for the one millionth time.

"Yes dear they should be here in a few minutes," My mom answered as she placed the cupcakes into the oven.

I couldn't wait to go camping with my friends, especially with Bella. Ever since she moved here, I have felt happier and it's been great. That's when the doorbell rung and I heard Emmett yell something. I grin.

"They're here," Alice squealed as she ran to the door. I followed right behind her, tugging my mountain lion along. Alice opened the door to them with a big pixie grin on her face. Emmett came running in first along side Jasper while Rosalie skipped in; Bella was behind everyone and was hugging onto what seemed to be a lamb stuff animal.

"Eddie-boy you got a stuff animal!" Emmett snickered noticing my lion. I felt my ears go hot at his comment.

"It's-um no," I mumble.

"Don't worry Bellsy's got one too," he chirped causing Bella to blush a bright pink.

"Let's go to the tents!" Alice squealed reverting the subject. We all ran outside to the two tents our daddy put up today in the backyard.

"Boys in one, girls in the other," Alice directed to everyone so they can put their stuff in the tents.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Emmett asked once we were settled. We all shrug until Rosalie bounced up with an idea.

"I know, hide-and-go seek!" she suggested eagerly.

"Yeah! I say boys vs girls!" Emmett pipped up and I frowned. I wanted Bella to be on my team.

"Okay!" Rosalie agrees.

Us guys had to go hide first. I go to hide behind the BBQ only to get caught by my sister. Emmett hid inside the tent; he got caught when he sneezed causing Rosalie to find him. Jasper hid behind the trash cans but Bella was able to find him. The girls ended up getting us all, so it was time for us boys to find the girls. I found Alice hiding under the porch table and Jasper found Rosalie behind the small tool shed in the corner. The only person we couldn't find was Bella.

"BELLA!" We call out as we try to find her. We probably spent hours and hours trying to find her until we gave up. I was getting worried. _Where the heck did she go?_ We didn't have that many hiding spots for her to hide in! What if someone took her!

"Bella where are you! We give up!" Emmett yelled looking all around for his sister.

"Up here," Bella giggled. We look up to see she is in the big tree. _How did we miss her?_

"Bella get down from there! It's dangerous up there," Emmett scolded at his sister. Bella goes to climb down the branch easily and smiled.

"It wasn't that bad," she said like it was nothing.

"Just watch it Bellsy you're a danger magnet," Emmett chuckled while Bella scowled at him.

"It was cool spider monkey, but be careful," I tell her and she rolls her eyes.

"Don't worry Edward I'm fine."

We then play tag around the yard and Bella tripped a couple of times. Good thing I was there to catch her for most of her falls, or she would have had a lot of boo-boo's.

It then began to rain so we rain inside to take cover from the monstrous rain drops. Not a big surprise for Forks. Know thinking about it, we really should have checked the weather.

"Oh dear" my mom gasped as we all run inside. We ended having to grab all of our stuff and make tents in the living room because there is no way we can sleep in the tents tonight.

"This sucks, we can't even camp for reals" Rosalie whined forming a pout on her face.

We were now under a tent my mom made from a very large sheet and some chairs. We set up our sleeping bags in a circle with a lantern in the middle. My sister had a tinker bell sleeping bag, Alice was right next to Jasper who had a X-men sleeping bag, Rosalie was next to him with her barbie sleeping bag, Emmett was next to her with his teenage mutant ninja turtles sleeping bag, Bella was right next to him with her Bugs Bunny sleeping bag, and I was next to her in my superman sleeping bag.

"Pizza's here!" My mom called out to us from the kitchen. We go running into the kitchen to grab a couple of slices of mouthwatering pizza. Like always Emmett decides to play with his food, making us laugh. Once we were done with our pizza we decide to then get into our pajamas before we go and watch Beethoven.

I got into my red and white Mickey Mouse pajama's before I went to see everyone else in theirs. Alice was wearing her purple pajama's with the fairies on them to match her tinker bell sleeping bag, Rosalie was wearing pink ones with princess crowns, Jasper was in army camouflage pajama's, Emmett had black batman ones, and Bella was wearing light blue Scooby-Doo ones.

"Who wants cupcakes?" My mommy asks as she placed them on the table. We all grabbed one greedily; my mom makes the best cupcakes ever.

"Alright let's watch Beethoven!" Emmett chirped as we went into the den to watch it. After the movie my mom told us we had to shut the T.V off but we can stay up as long as we are quiet.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Jasper asked as we all sat around the battery lamp set up in the middle of our sleeping bag circle.

"Well I wanted to see if we could find Bigfoot, but since we're not sleeping outside we can't," Emmett said.

"Why Bigfoot? He's a monster," Bella whimpered in fear.

"Monsters aren't real. Mommy and Daddy say they aren't," I exclaimed.

"You never know. I mean if fairies are real, they could be too," Alice said.

"Watch out Bellsy! Bigfoot could come tonight and eat you!" Emmett snickered causing Bella to whimper. I gave her a hug while Emmett still found this amusing

"Did you know there is something called the Loch Ness monster, but he lives in Scotland," Jasper stated.

"I've heard that one too. He's like a snake that lives in the water!" Alice exclaimed.

"I know let's tell scary stories since all of you seem to know about monsters," Rosalie suggests.

"Good idea Rose," Jasper agrees with his twin sister.

Jasper went first and his story was about how the Loch Ness monster invaded the U.S but the army was there in time to stop it. Alice's story wasn't scary, it was about a fairy who is trying to find the perfect pair of shoes. Rosalie told us about the bogey man and how he likes to eat kids. Emmett told us about the time Bigfoot and the Chicken monster crossed paths. Bella didn't have one and nor did I, they all whined of course but just dropped it.

Soon everyone slowly fell asleep, leaving Bella and I the only one's awake.

"Edward?" she whispered.

"Yes Bella?" I asked quietly.

"I'm scared, what if Bigfoot comes with the Chicken Monster?" she whimpered.

"Spider Monkey they'll have to go through me first" I said showing off my muscles. This just made Bella giggle as she snuggles next to me.

"Edward you're the best friend in the whole entire world, don't tell Rosie or Ali I said that. They are still my best friends too" she whispered.

"You too Bella, don't tell Em or Jazz that either" I whisper back. Bella and I then snuggle up to one another falling sound asleep.


	5. Girls Rule and Boys Drool

**DO NOT OWN! S.M OWNS ALL!**

**Girls rule and boys drool**

(Bella's POV AGE 7)

Today I was spending my day at the Cullen's house. It was a fall day here in Forks and the sun was out. It was one of those days we didn't know what to do. Rosalie, Alice, and I laid on Alice's rug; we stared at the ceiling while eating popcorn.

"Guys I'm bored," Rosalie whined.

"We'll what do you want to do?" I ask.

"I know! Let's play house!" Alice exclaims getting up from her laying position on the rung.

"House?" I question.

"You know we pretend we are a family and stuff. Like we need a mommy, a daddy, a baby, and a dog!" Alice explained enthusiastically.

"I don't think I wanna play that," I say as I scrunch my nose up.

"Yeah Alice I don't wanna play house either," Rosalie said. Alice pouted and stuck her tongue at us.

"Fine if you guys don't wanna play house, what do you want to do?"

"Why don't we go see what the boys are up to?" I suggest.

"Alright," they agree. We go out out into the Cullen's backyard to see the boy's playing baseball.

"Hey guys!" we greeted them as they toss the baseball around.

"Hey girls," Jasper said.

"Watcha doing? Playing baseball?" Alice asked and the boys nodded.

"We wanted to play a game but there are only three of us," Edward explained.

"We can play!" I exclaim.

"No you can't," Emmett snorted. I frown and so do the other girls.

"And why is that brother bear?" I question him while raising my eyebrows.

"You're girls, simple as that," He stated like it was the most obvious thing int he world.

"So what if we're girls? We could beat you guys if we wanted to," Rosalie growled, her eyes narrowed at my brother.

"Fine then, let's play a game. Girls vs Boys," Emmett announced with a smug grin. "Losers have to do their siblings chores for two weeks."

"Make it three!" Alice said.

"Fine three," Emmett smiled. The boys looked very cocky of themselves while us girls frowned at them. We were going to show who's boss here.

"We'll let you ladies bat first," Jasper said as we went over to where home plate was.

I was nervous. I know how to play baseball mostly from my daddy and Emmett, but I'm clumsy. What if I trip and lose the game for us!?

"Come on girls we can do this! We're going to show them whose boss," Alice said. Rosalie and I nod as we get ready for our turn.

Alice goes up to bat first and when Jasper pitches that ball that little pixie hit it out of the park. I watched as the boys tried to go after it while Alice made it to first base. The boys were amazed at the little pixie's skills and I had a feeling they were going to regret saying what they agreed to, mostly my dear brother Emmett.

Next was Rosalie and she was determined. She hit that ball hard and it hit my brother right in the gut as she ran to first base and Alice went to second.

Now it was my turn and I was nervous like crazy. I was shaking as I dragged the bat up to home plate. Jasper went to pitch me the ball; I closed my eyes tight as I swung at the ball. I heard a loud crack and notice I hit it. I began to run trying not to trip as I slide onto first base. I just missed Edward from tagging me.

After some more running, a few tripping, and getting almost hit with a ball; us girls were neck and neck with the boys. We have been at this game for what seemed like all day. It was now the last inning and my turn. If we got one more home run we win, but if I mess this up its most likely the boys will win. I already tripped once messing up our winning streak so I was determined that I would get it this time.

"Go Bella!" Rosalie and Alice cheered. Rosalie was on third and Alice was on second. I just needed to make it to first, that's all.

I smile sheepishly as I get ready to hit the ball.

"Ready Bellsy," Emmett asked and I nod. He has such a smug look on his face. I grip to the bat, ready to knock the smug look off my brother's face.

When the ball went hurling towards me I hit it only to miss it.

"Come on Bella! You can do this!" Alice cheered. I nodded as I try to hit it again, only missing it. My brother looks so determined that he's going to win. I cannot let that happen, I'm not going to lose this for us.

With one last swing I hit that ball so hard it went flying into the big blue sky. I ran like a maniac as I slide onto first base. I heard Rosalie make it to home and I breathe a sigh of relief.

"We won!" Alice cheered as all of us girls go to congratulate one another.

"Take that! Girls rule and boys drool!" us girls sung at the boys.

"Fine you win, we'll do your chores," Emmett grumbled.

"Come on why don't we go inside and get some cookies!" Alice exclaimed.

"Nice job spider monkey," Edward compliments me as the others go ahead of us.

"Thanks," I blushed as he took my hand in his and we run towards the house for a nice snack of cookies.


	6. Beach Day

**DO NOT OWN! S.M OWNS TWILIGHT!**

**Beach Day**

(Alice's POV AGE 7)

It was a bright sunny day here in Forks, which can be very rare. It was the beginning of summer vacation and we would all be heading to the First beach in La Push for a beach day. It would be our first beach day of the Summer and I couldn't wait. Today was just perfect for it.

I was got dressed in my purple bikini and was ready to go. My brother was ready as well in his green swim trunks. Bella was dressed in a midnight blue tankini and Emmett was in Transformers swims trunks. Rosalie had a sparkly red bikini and Jasper was wearing red swim trunks.

"You kids got everything?" my mommy asked and we all nod.

"Alright let's go!" Renee exclaimed. The moms would be coming with us to the beach today.

We all loaded up in our mini van. I was bouncing up and down as we all pulled up to the beach.

Once my mom parked we all ran out to claim a spot on the sandy beach. I felt the wind go through my pixie hair and the breeze hit my face. It felt so nice feeling the ocean wind on your skin. I was so close to the water I could just taste it.

"Kids! Help us carry everything!" the moms call. I groan as I go to help grab the beach chairs and towels.

"Can we go now!?" Emmett whined.

"Did you put sun screen on?" Renee asked her son and he nodded.

"We're all ready!" I cry out.

"Alright kids don't go out far-" with that we all ran into the ocean.

I felt the cold sensation of ocean water splash up at me. I felt so good to be back in the ocean.

"Who wants to play a game?" Emmett asked

"Sure," Jasper said.

"What type of game?" Bella asked narrowing her eyes at her brother.

"I call it Shark! One person is the shark and they have to try to get the others" Emmett exclaimed.

"Isn't that just tag?" Edward questioned.

"I guess but it's different cuz one person is a shark!" Emmett explained.

"Alright," Edward said still not clearly convinced there's a difference.

"Who's it first?" I asked.

"Well since it was big bear over here who suggested the game, I tell him" Rosalie said volunteering Emmett.

"Fine," he grumbled.

Soon we were all splashing among the waves and having a good time, that was until _they_ came.

None other than Mike Newton stepped onto the beach with Tyler Crowley and Eric Yorkie. The three most annoying boys in the grade. Why!? Of all the days, they just had to choose this beach!

"Bella!" Mike smiled waving towards my best friend. She groaned and went to hide among the waves.

"Newton." Edward growled.

Mike came running over trying to find Bella. He really has a huge crush on Bella and I know for a fact she doesn't like him at all. In fact, she despises him with a burning passion.

"Bella? I know you're in there," Mike said.

"Mike go away before I pound you," Rose threatened. Mike gulped slightly; he knows what Rose can be cable of.

"Well can we at least play with you?" he asked referring to Tyler and Eric who came running over with him.

"I guess," we mumbled. They would bother us until we hang out with them so what's the point?

"Hey you guys want to have a bet?" Mike asked

"What?" Edward asked narrowing his eyes at Mike.

"I bet you $10 I can jump from there," Mike said pointing to a huge rock.

"Mike that's kind of high," Bella pointed out, always the selfless one.

"Don't worry Bella I'll be fine," he grinned winking at her. She rolled her eyes at him

"Watch!" he exclaimed. I think Mikey boy is only doing this to impress Bella.

He climbed up the huge rock and then looked down. He seemed to turn a little pale when he noticed how far down it was.

"Well do it Mike!" Emmett yelled.

"I am!" He yelled back at Emmett.

He then took the plunge for it, splashing into the water. He came up moments later screaming as he tried to swim to shore.

When he got on the shore be began to kiss all over the land like it was his savior. Baby. The thing that I did notice was Mike's shorts were floating in the water.

I turn to Mike.

He had no pants on. Good god!

"Ewwww!" Rosalie, Bella and I cried out. Mike noticed his pants were gone and turned a bright scarlet.

"Michael! Put your pants back on!" Mrs. Newton yelled.

Mike went diving back in to get his shorts and once they were on he ran all the way back to his mommy crying. Him, Tyler and Eric, leaving us alone once again. _Thank god!_

"Kids lunch time!" Mrs. Hale called

We all eagerly ran to our parents to get our sandwiches. I sat down right between Jasper and Bella when all of a sudden I felt something hit my back

"Ew gross! Alice you got hit with bird poop!" Rosalie cried out

I notice the white sticky stuff on my back and began to scream.

"Alice don't scream it's not that bad," Bella said trying to make me calm down but I only cried louder.

"Alice dear it's fine here," my mom said wiping it off.

"You know getting pooped on is good luck," Jasper mentioned and I scowled at him.

"Or bad luck.." I frowned at him while the others laugh.

"Laugh all you want but when it ever happens to you I'll laugh at you," I growled at them. That just had them laughing harder.

I don't think I want to go back to the beach after this.


	7. The New Cullen

**S.M owns all! I do not own Twilight!**

**The New Cullen**

(Alice's POV AGE 8)

"Is she almost here yet?" I whined to my dad. Today we would have a new sibling to the Cullen family, who happened to be Edward's real sister. She is almost five years old and her name is Vanessa Elizabeth.

Edward got separated from her when they were little. Last time they saw each other was when she was a baby and he was three. Edward told us he can remember they both have the same bronze hair but she had their father's brown eyes, he has his mother's green. Though he does recall they are similar in facial features.

My mom and dad have tried to find her ever since they learned about her when they adopted Edward. They thought the two siblings should grow up together. I for one couldn't wait to meet my new sister and play barbies with her. I have no one to play Barbies with in this family. Edward hates barbies, Mommy usually isn't very good at playing barbies and neither is Daddy. I hope my sister will like playing with dolls.

Edward seemed excited to finally see his sister again. Him and Bella waited by the window together waiting for Mommy to arrive. We actually had both the Hale and Swan families here with us to celebrate the occasion. _My_ Jasper was playing football in the back with Emmett while Rosalie was with me. We where playing pretty-pretty princess and I was winning.

"Soon Sweetie," my dad said patting my head. My mom was picking her up from foster care today.

"She's here!" Edward exclaimed as he spotted the car pull into the driveway. We all rushed to the door while Daddy laughed.

"Okay everyone don't overwhelm her."

Edward held onto Bella's hand as we waited for the door to swing open with our new sister. When it did I practically peed my pants from the excitement.

My mom stood there with a little girl hiding behind her legs. Her bronze curls seemed to bounce in the wind and her big brown eyes started at us. She was wearing a pink shirt, which made me even more excited.

"Everyone this is Vanessa, or as she likes to be called Nessie," my new sister then came into focus holding a wolf stuff animal close to her. She seemed tinier than all of us, even me.

"Nessie do you recognize your brother?" my mom ask softly and she nodded. Her and Edward then met face to face.

"Hi Nessie," he said holding out his hand. She then jumped in and went to give him a hug.

"I missed you Edward," she smiled. My brother was surprised she recognized him and hugged her back.

"Nessie this is your new adopted sister Alice. Alice this is Nessie," without hesitation I hugged her.

"Oh I am so excited to have a new sister, please tell me you like shopping!"

"Um okay."

"Nessie these our family friends. This is Emmett and his sister, Bella. That is Rosalie and that is _my_ Jasper. Jasper is Rosalie's twin brother," I explained. She smiled at everyone and either gave them a hand shake or a hug. She seemed to polite, maybe we could have tea parties together!

"Let's show her to her room!" I exclaimed.

"Alright. Nessie they are going to show you to your room, if you need anything make sure to tell me," my mother told her.

"Okay, thank you," with that we went to the new room I decorated with my mom. I picked purple out as a main color scheme in the room. Call me physic but I have a feeling this girl like purple.

"I like purple, it's my favorite color," she smiled as she went to sit on the bed. See I am physic!

"Who wants to play a game? Nessie?" Emmett asked her.

"What type of game?" Nessie questioned.

"I dunno."

"How about freeze tag!" I exclaim.

"Okay!" everyone agreed.

We all then ran outside making Edward it for the game. Edward is the fastest out all of us and now he was having trouble catching Nessie while the rest of us got tagged by him. With my little pixie legs I was no match for my big brother.

"Gottcha! Finally!" my brother said breathless while the rest of us laughed our heads off.

"Who wants a snack!" my mom called out.

"Let's go!" Emmett exclaimed running in first. We all followed him back into the house for our snack.

We all sat around the kitchen table and asked Nessie a whole bunch of questions about her, which she was happy to answer. I could tell she really liked it here. She already seemed to warm up to us.

That night when everyone left over we all had family bonding. Edward got to catch up with his sister but then he went to his window to talk to Bella, who's room was right across from his. I wish I could do that with Jazz but he's across the street.

So anyway, when Edward went to go and talk to Bella my new sister and I got to play pretty-pretty princess together! All I have to say is I am so happy to have a sister!


	8. First Day of School

**First Day of School**

(Nessie's POV AGE 5)

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" Edward asked me as we approached my new classroom.

"I'll be fine Edward," I say confidently to my elder brother.

I was finally going to kindergarden and I was excited. I've never been to school before so this was going to be fun for me. It's been a few months since the Cullen's adopted me and it didn't take long for me to fall in love with all of them. They're the family I've always wanted. Esme and Carlisle, my new parents, have been so kind to me, I can't help but love both of them. Edward has been an awesome big brother, Alice became my awesome excited pixie sister, Bella and Rosalie are like my sisters too and the same goes for Jasper and Emmett. We're all like one big happy family! After going through foster home to foster home it was nice to be with a warm loving family.

"Alright just make sure to find me if you are in trouble," he said getting all protective causing me to roll my eyes at him.

"Edward I promise I'll be fine."

"Okay, good luck Nessie," he hugged me and I go to hug him right back.

"Nessie if anyone tries to harass you, I'll pound em' for you," Emmett said trying to look all macho.

"Ok," I giggle.

"Good luck sis," Alice squealed giving me a hug.

"Thanks."

"Good luck! You have Mrs. Andrew's, she's a really awesome teacher so you'll have fun," Bella told me.

"You'll have fun Nessie, Kindergarten is the best!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"One last thing make sure not to eat paste!" Jasper called out to me as I then entered my classroom.

"Hello you must be Vanessa I'm Mrs. Andrews," a kind looking woman said as she approached me.

"Hi. Can you call me Nessie or Ness please," I told her. I never liked the name Vanessa, I've always loved being called Nessie; even if it was after the loch ness monster.

"Okay Nessie. You know I had your brother and sister not too long ago in my class. Anyway you'll be sitting at a table with Jacob and Seth," she directed me to two boys sitting a table. They seemed to be fighting over the paste, I hope they don't eat it.

"Hi," I say shyly to them as I sit down at the table.

"Hi I'm Seth Clearwater! This is my friend Jacob Black!" Seth exclaimed.

"Nice to meet you. I am Vanessa Cullen but please call me Nessie," I smiled, I was warming up to people already!

"Nice to meet you Nessie," Jacob gave me a confident smile back.

"So your related to the Cullen's?" Seth asked me cheerfully.

"Yep I am the youngest," I tell him.

"That's cool we live at La Push. We live next door to one another and are like family ever since Jake's mom died and my dad died. We help one another out. I have an older sister, Leah, in the fourth grade. Then there are Jake's elder twin sisters, Rebecca and Rachel, they're in middle school. We could have gone to school on the Rez but our parents wanted us to go to public school so we could interact with other kids our age," Seth explained to me.

"I'm sorry to hear bout' your parents," I say sincerely.

"It's okay," Jacob said. He seemed upset about the subject of his mom.

"I'm actually adopted. My mommy died when I was young but my daddy didn't want anything to do with me. I got separated from my real brother, Edward, and went through a whole bunch of foster homes since then. Then I finally found him and I got a new mommy and daddy, plus a new sister named Alice," I explained.

"I am sorry to hear bout that Ness, it's nice you found your brother and stuff in the end," Jacob said and I shrug.

"It's okay, I don't remember my birth parents very well so nothing to be sad about. I remember them here and there but it doesn't bother me too much."

"Anyway onto more cheery topics who wants to go play with the blocks?" Seth asked.

Jacob and I agreed and went to go build a tower. Turns out Jake likes wolves as well, we had so much in common. At recess I even played tag with them!

"Nessie? Can I ask you something?" Jacob asked shyly.

"Sure Jake."

"Can you best my best friend?" he asks and I smile.

"Of course Jakey! Best friends forever," I hug onto him.

"Alright by the way you're the only one allowed to call me Jakey," he said and I nod.

"What bout me?" Seth pouted and we both laugh.

"You're my friend too Seth," I giggle. With that we went back to playing tag, and as always I out ran everyone. After class I saw my brother and friends waiting for me.

"You wanna meet my brother, sister, and friends?" I ask Seth and Jacob.

"Sure," they exclaim they come over with me.

"Hey Nessie you had a fun day at school?" Edward asked me and I nod.

"These are my new friends. This is Jacob and Seth," I say motioning to my two new best friends to my family.

"Do you guys want to come over? We're all going over to our house to hang out!" Alice exclaimed.

"Sure we need to ask our parents first" Jacob said. Him and Seth then went over to a women and a man in a wheel chair. Soon Seth and Jakey come rushing back with smiles on their faces.

"They said yes," Jacob said.

"Come on then!" we all then rush back home where Mommy is waiting; I introduce her to Seth and Jakey. After I introduced them we all go outside to play and have a nice after school snack my mommy made.

"We have to go home now, it was nice meeting you Nessie," Jacob smiled.

"You too Jakey, see you and Seth tomorrow," I smile. With that they wave one last time before rushing over to their car. Today had to be one of the best days of my life. I couldn't wait for school tomorrow.

**A/N: I know Jacob and Seth would most likely go to school on the reservation but I thought it would cute if Nessie met them in school. Also Nessie is Renesmee in all ****technicality if you were wondering. Anyway Please Review :) **


	9. Dr Fang

**DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Dr. Fang**

(Emmett's POV AGE 10, other's 9)

"So ready for Halloween Em?" Jasper asks and I nod eagerly.

This year the parents would let us go up the block alone. As the eldest of the group at ten years old I have to watch them. Our parents were unsure of this whole thing but they seemed fine since it was only a block; it's not like we'll be very far from home.

We would have to bring Nessie and her friends, Jacob and Seth, with us but I didn't mind and same goes for the others. Jacob and Seth are pretty cool and so is Ness. She's like my other little sister. By the way, I could tell Jacob might have a little crush on our Nessie.

"So what are you going to be this year? I know I'm going to be a princess," Rosalie asked us all.

"I am gonna be a ninja!" I said proudly

"I'm going to be an army man," Jasper exclaimed.

"I'm going to be a fairy!" Alice said, that girl was obsessed with fairies.

"I'm gonna be a cat," little Nessie pipped up.

"A Wolf," Jacob said

"Batman!" Seth exclaimed.

"I was thinking about Minnie Mouse," my sister blushed.

"I am going to be a Fireman," Edward stated.

"As long as we get candy I for one will be fine," I grin causing the others to all laugh.

* * *

Soon it was Halloween night, I planned to get mountains and mountains of candy. We all met up in the Hale's drive way across the street from mine. We would then make our way up the street, and once we're done we'll go back to the Cullen's for their annual Halloween party. All the mom's couldn't stop taking photos of us with our costumes on, it was getting to the point of annoyance.

Finally when they were finished we all dashed up the block. We where hitting the houses like crazy.

I convinced the others to switch our costumes up so we could get more candy but Mr. Webber caught us, but he let us slide giving us each another bar of chocolate.

After that the girls said not to try it anymore.

After getting a bunch of candy we began to head back to the Cullen Home. As we approached the Cullen house I saw Dr. C in the back. He was dressed up in some silly costume and looks like he had A LOT of white makeup on. I go to nudge Edward in the shoulder to get his attention.

"Edward why is your dad dressed like that?" I ask him.

"Oh mom is making him be a vampire for the party, yeah I know kind of silly," he chuckled.

"Hey Bella!" A voice called out to my sister, oh no.

It was squeaky Mike Newton. I wouldn't mind pounding him and his little group of friends. He's the most annoying kid on the planet and I'm not exaggerating! Plus he has a crush on my sister, which I'm not too thrilled about.

"Hi Mike," my sister said being her polite self.

Edward clenched his fists, Eddie boy hated Mike probably the most. He's Edward's arch rival, that and I think Eddie has a little crush on my sister as well.

Mike was dressed up as a cheesy version of Frankenstein, he kind of looks like a booger. Tyler was a race car driver or he was a bus driver...I'm not sure. Their costumes suck.

"What do you want?" Rosie sneered.

"I wanted to see if Bella wanted to come with Tyler, Eric, Lauren, Jess, and me?" he asked slyly motioning to the others.

Jessica was dressed up as some beauty queen or something. Who ever did her make-up made her look like a clown. Lauren is a devil (figures) and Eric was a ghost or a kid with an old sheet over his head.

"No thank you Mike I am good," she told him politely.

"Come on Bella pretty please with sugar on top?" he asked batting his eyes. My sister didn't fall for it and she looked very uncomfortable.

"Look Mike, thanks but I'm good," she said.

"Bella- just come on," he whined.

"Mike she doesn't want to," I said going in front of my sister and the girls along side Edward, Jasper, and Jake while Seth seemed to hide with the girls.

"Looks at what's Cullen wearing, a firefighter outfit. Pick something scary it's Halloween baby," Mike remarked.

"It's not babyish, Firemen aren't babies" Edward protested "what are you suppose to be anyway Mike, a booger?" that had Mike steaming red.

"Let's fight Cullen, come on," he said trying to look all macho.

"I am up for it," Edward growled but Bella held him back.

"Come on guys let's go our parents are probably wondering where we are," Alice said. Bella took Edward's hand and gave him a surprise kiss on the cheek; making them both blush.

We all entered the Cullen house which was filled with all of our neighbors and friends. Us kids went out to the yard to play man hunt. When I was trying to look for the girls with the other guys we heard of a sudden Rosie, Alice, Nessie, and Bella scream.

Us boys didn't hesitate to run. When we found the source of the scream we see my sister crying, Rosalie growling, Alice looking like a steaming mad pixie, and Nessie who looks like Edward when I call him Eddie. Then I saw Mike Newton with his little gang of devils.

"Hey I didn't know I would hurt her," Mike Newton whined.

"Oh really dummy?" Rosalie sneered getting into his face.

"What happened!" I demanded.

"Mike and them tried to scare us by jumping out of the tree, he ended up knocking Bella down," Alice explained.

Before Edward, Jasper, Jake, Seth, or I can go to attack Mike and his gang, what seemed to be a vampire started to make its way over to us. We all stood there frozen.

"Well adios!" Tyler cried out as him and the others went running away like cowards. We all stood there frozen but as the vampire came closer it was none other than Dr. C.

"Are you kids okay? I heard screaming and your mother told me to check on you all," He asked.

"Yes Daddy, but you scared mean Mike Newton!" Alice cheered giving him a hug.

"Thanks Dr. Fang," I joke and he chuckled. I like that, I think I'll start calling Dr. Cullen that.

"Dad can you check Bella, Mike knocked into her when they tried to scare us," Edward said, Dr. Fang nodded and went to see if my sis was okay.

"She going to be fine Edward, just a little sore," he told her. My sister nodded and soon we all dashed into the house to go watch some Halloween specials and eat our candy. Even though Mikey boy almost ruined our Halloween, it was pretty good.


	10. Meet you at the bottom

**DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! S.M DOES!**

**Meet you at the bottom! **

(Jasper's POV AGE 9)

"Come on guys, only a little farther!" Emmett exclaimed as we treaded up the largest hill in Forks for sledding. The big luge has said that for the past twenty minutes and we have yet reached the top!

It just snowed three feet of snow here in Forks and we were enjoying it while it lasted by sledding.

Emmett suggested we go sledding on the biggest hill in all of Forks and when it just snowed three feet of snow it's completely aggravating to climb up the hill, plus dragging the sleds with you.

"Emmett Swan! You said that twenty minutes ago!" Rosalie growled, she was five minutes away from strangling Emmett with her own two hands.

"I know but we are seriously almost there," Emmett said.

What felt like forever finally ended as we all got to the top of the hill. You can see all of Forks at the top of this hill, it was pretty cool. Maybe all that lugging was worth it.

"Finally," Alice said breathlessly.

"Now come on! I wanna be the first one down the hill," Emmett said excitedly.

"Em, Jazz and Edward in the blue sled. Bella, Rose, and me in the red and Ness, Jake, and Seth in the green," Alice instructed as we placed the sleds down on the hill.

We found these awesome sleds in the Cullen's garage the other day. Dr. C and Esme said we could use them since they were just lying around in the garage.

"So you guys wanna race?" Emmett asked.

"Sure, any bets Swan?" My sister taunted him.

"Not this time Rose," Emmett muttered. After we spent three months doing the girls' chores we learned our lesson not to mess with them, or at least bet.

"Alright let's go!" Alice chirped.

I got in the front while Edward was in the middle with the big luge in the back. Emmett got his hands ready in the back of the sled, ready to push off so we have that extra speed boost.

I look to see if the others were ready. I see Alice was in the front of the girl's sled, Bella was next and then it was Rose in the back. Ness, Jake, and Seth were on the far end of the hill; Nessie was in the front, then Seth, and Jacob in the back of the sled.

"Ready?" Jake asked.

"Yes!" We all chimed.

"On your mark...get set...GO!"

Emmett pushed us off with great force I felt as if we were flying off the snowy white hill.

We zipped past the trees to see the girl's are neck and neck with us. Nessie, Seth, and Jake were a bit behind us. We just have to concentrate on getting far ahead from the girls so they can't pass us. If we somehow get that extra speed we'll be the winners of this race in no time.

"You're not going to win this time girls!" Emmett yelled at the girls.

"Oh yeah!" Rosalie retorted.

I took the ropes of the sled making sure we didn't hit any trees or bumps along the way. As I try to tug our way from a very large rock in the way of the hill, the rope snapped.

"Oh no," I gulp as I hold up the broken rope.

"Jasper please tell me that isn't the rope to the sleds," Edward groaned, burying his face into his winter glove.

"WATCH OUT!" Emmett screamed as we went straight for the rock. We all screamed and hugged onto one another as we hit the large rock. When we hit the rock we all go flying out of the sled into a huge white snow pile.

"Ow!" Emmett groaned as we hit the snow. We all got up slowly and groaned in pain; I went to rub my head feeling a throbbing pain.

"Catch you later boys!" The girls sung as they were almost at the bottom. That was until I notice their sled go tumbling over. I watch as all the girls went flying out, and just like us they all fly into a snow bank.

"What happened?" Bella asked Alice as they slowly got out of the snow bank; Alice just shrugged.

"Must of hit something" she muttered observing the sled.

We then watch Ness, Jake, and Seth's sled go flying past us, reaching the bottom of the hill.

"WE WON!" Seth cried out as they all got out. Jacob swirled Nessie around in a hug while Seth did some strange victory dance.

"Aw man!" Emmett whined.

"Oh come on we never win," Nessie pointed out with her hands on her hips.

"She has a point," Edward said.

"Congrats you guys," Bella smiled at them.

"You know in all technicality we did get second place," Rosalie smirked. Emmett scowled at my sister, those two can get so completive at times.

"I guess we did, but I for one want to go home now. How about we got back to the house to get some hot chocolate and warm up. I wanna get this snow out of my clothes," Alice said as she tried to shake the snow out of her jacket.

"Yeah, last one to the house is a rotten egg!" Emmett sung as we all soon started to sprint back to the Cullen home. Even though we didn't win, today wasn't the worst snow day.


	11. Beauty Pageant

**DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! S.M OWNS IT!**

**Beauty Pageant **

(Rosalie's POV AGE 10)

"Have fun girls we'll be in the front row!" Esme smiled as she and the other mom's left our dressing room.

"I don't want to do this," Bella mumbled as Alice and I applied the make up on her.

"Come on Bella it'll be fun!" Alice exclaimed.

"No it won't! I'll trip for sure and then Lauren and Jessica will make fun of me," she pouted and I rolled my eyes.

"If they do that I'll rearrange their faces," I told her as I applied some blush to her pale cheeks.

"Well if it wasn't for them I wouldn't be in this mess right now," Bella grumbled.

"We need to win! If we lose Edward has to do you know what!" Alice reminded her.

"Don't remind me," Bella grumbled.

You see the other day Alice might have made a bet with two certain evil girls...

_"Hey Barbie," Lauren sneered at me. It was lunch and I was hanging out with my friends when Bimbo one and Bimbo two decide to pay a visit. _

_"Hey Witch," I spat back. She rolled her eyes and looked over to Edward. _

_"Hey Eddie, like what's up?" _

_"Lauren I hate being called Eddie," Edward snapped. _

_"You know being your girlfriend and all I think you should be nicer and let me call you Eddie," _

_"Lauren I'm not your boyfriend," Edward said sternly. He held onto Bella's hand while he scowled at Lauren. _

_"Ah yes I am Eddie," She said like it's the most obvious thing in the world. _

_"Lauren he hates being called Eddie and I am pretty sure your not," Bella stepped in trying to defend her best friend. _

_"Oh shut up Swan, you're just his pathetic friend," she sneered. That had Edward red with anger. _

_"Look here Lauren, Bella is not pathetic! In fact you're the only one who is pathetic because your completely delirious! I am not your boyfriend, never will be, never want to be." _

_"Oh come on Eddie I am the prettiest girl in the grade, in fact I might even win the beauty pageant," she gloated. _

_"What beauty pageant?" Alice questioned. _

_"The La Push Club is hosting the 10th Annual little Miss Wildlife pageant. It's for charity, whatever that is," Lauren huffed. Leave it to Lauren not to know what charity is. __Anyway I am not a big fan of pageants. My mom made me do them when I was little and I hated them._

_"Oh yeah Ness mentioned Seth's mom is in charge of that, it's to raise money for wildlife," Edward murmured. _

_"I want to join!" Alice exclaimed and we all looked at her incredulously. _

_"Please! You?! You'll never have a chance!" Lauren huffed. _

_"Look here girly anyone of us could beat you in the pageant," I stated. _

_"Oh yeah Hale? How about a bet then.." Lauren smirked deviously. _

_"What?"_

_"If either Jessica or I win we get to call Eddie our boyfriend, and if you win then we'll come to school in shirts that say LOSER on them! Plus you can keep Eddie which won't happen." _

_Wow Lauren really sucks at making bets. Just as we were all about to say no, Alice pipped up. _

_"It's a deal." _

_"Fine then looks like Eddie's gonna be mine," Lauren smiled evilly. We all then frowned at Alice while Edward was in shock. _

_"Alice what the heck possessed you to do that!" Bella shrieked. _

_"We'll win Bella I have a feeling! We can show them!" Alice chirped. Then there was a loud thump. _

_"Um guys I think Edward just fainted!" Emmett pointed to Edward, who was passed out on the floor. Bella, of course, shrieked and went to his side to help him up. _

_"This is going to be one long week," I mutter before we go to help Edward. _

Since then we have been practicing making sure we would be perfect and had everything together. Alice ended up dragging Nessie into this mess as well which she wasn't too thrilled about it.

"I know..I know I don't want Edward to be her boyfriend, we need to do this for him though! I can't let him date her," Bella cried out.

"Call me physic but I know we'll win," Alice exclaimed as she went back to Bella's hair.

"I still can't believe you are risking your brother's sanity for this," I mutter.

"I can't believe you would actually say yes to this," Nessie added as she played with her dress.

"Oh come on! We need to go now it's time to go!" Alice said as she finished Bella.

Alice was in a pink glitzy dress that really matched her personality. It was very pixie like and very girly, but it was unique in its own way like Alice. Her pixie hair was perfectly spiked and had traces of glitter in it.

I had a red dress that had ruffles at the bottom. My hair was curled in lose ringlets that fell gently against my back.

Bella was in a midnight blue dress that wasn't as sparkly, glitzy, or too over the top. It was a little plain but it stood out, it really did scream Bella. Her brown hair was curled perfectly in a very natural but beautiful way.

Nessie was wearing a purple dress that was a bit on the frilly side; she looked like a cuter version of Shirley Temple. Her bronze curls were bouncing all over the place. She was fortunate not to have the same messy hair as her brother.

I looked to see Lauren and Jessica. Lauren was in a hot pink dress that seemed to be made of a two-year old rather than a eleven year old. Jessica was in a big white fluffy dress that looked more like a wedding dress rather than a pageant dress.

"It's time to move!" Alice jumped up and down. She looked like she was about to burst full of excitement.

"Let's do this," Bella said taking a deep breathe.

It was in last name order. Nessie went first and looked like a cute little girl who seemed to charm the judges. Then Alice went and did pretty well. She showed her pixie personality off which made the judges seem to like her. I was right after her and made sure to smile and seem charming. I saw my parents, brother, the Cullen's, and the Swan's in the front right by the Black's and Clearwater's. Once I was done I went and saw the other girls.

Lauren looked like a complete idiot as she trotted around stage. Jessica went up next after Lauren and she surprisingly tripped, falling flat on her face. We tried to hide our laughter but failed miserably.

Then it was Bella and she was perfect. She didn't trip or anything and was her normal sweetheart self.

After that we got into our other outfits, the theme was wildlife wear.

Alice's dress was a yellow sparkly pixie type dress that had leaves decorated all around the dress, it reminded me of the fall.

Nessie had an outfit that was inspired by wolves, her favorite animal. She had wolf ears and a fax fur wolf type dress with furry boots.

I was wearing a white dress that had a whole bunch of red roses on it.

Bella was wearing an emerald-green dress with a black sash going around her wait. Below that where a leave pattern going all around the hem of her dress. She had a brown sweater that was short sleeve and went up about mid high.

I looked to see Lauren was wearing a cheetah print dress that was very revealing. Jessica was wearing a dress that had nothing to do with wildlife. It was pink with lots of sparkles. Like last time we did wonderful, Jessica and Lauren failed miserably.

Then it was the talent portion. Nessie played a song on the piano, Alice did a dance routine, I played the violin, and Bella sang a song while Edward played the piano for her. Jessica played the oboe but not very well, while Lauren tried to sing. After that song was done I am sure my ears were bleeding.

"All contestants for the 8-10 division come up please," the announcer called.

"That's us," Alice squealed.

We all lined up, it was us, Lauren and Jessica, plus three other girls. If you didn't get a division title that meant you could have a chance to be Miss Wildlife or nothing at all. They then gave awards for the best out of each round. I got an award for the glitz round, Nessie got an award for the wildlife portion, and Bella got an award for the talent portion. Now they would be calling for the division titles.

"Princess of the Division is Emily Young!" a shy girl from our grade stepped up, I think she's the Clearwater's cousin from their mother's side.

"Queen of the division is Vanessa Cullen!" Nessie's eyes widened and gladly accepted her crown.

"Okay if your name didn't get called you might be the next Miss Wildlife...now for the 11-14 division," we all ran off stage to our parents. Carlisle and Esme picked up Nessie to give her a hug and Edward also went to congratulate his sister with a hug.

"We're so close I can feel it!" Alice squealed. We then watched the others go.

Jake's sisters Rebeca and Rachel got division titles as well. Soon it was time to announce the runner ups and Miss Wildlife.

"For third runner up of the Miss Wildlife pageant is...Rosalie Hale!" I was happy as I then went upstairs to receive a crown and flowers. Plus $50 in cash.

"For second runner up of the Miss Wildlife pageant is...Isabella Swan!" Bella blushed like always and went up to receive her crown, flowers, and $100 in cash.

"Now for our Miss Wildlife the winner is...Miss Alice Cullen! You're the new Miss Wildlife!" Alice did a little victory dance as she ran up the stage and got her massive crown, flowers, and her $200. Which knowing that little pixie, the money will go towards her shopping fund.

"WHAT!" A nasal voice cried out. I look to see Lauren about to tackle the judges. We watched as security pull her out and I look to see Jessica crying like a baby.

"Come on kids, let's celebrate with ice cream!" Charlie exclaimed and all of us cheered.

"I can't wait to see those two morons come into school with the Loser shirts," I snicker.

"I'm just glad I don't have to be their boyfriend," Edward sighed in relief. Bella took his hand and smiled smugly.

"Congrats Rosie," Emmett told me.

"Thanks big bear," I giggle.

"To the ice cream!" Jasper called out. We all then run to our parent's cars for a nice victory treat._ Victory is Sweet. _


	12. Food Fight

**DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! S.M OWNS ALL!**

**Food Fight**

(Rosalie's POV AGE 10)

"So what's the next step?" Nessie asked as us girls where in the kitchen baking a cake. We were all surrounding the mixer after we just finished mixing the batter.

You see we were bored and Alice came up with the idea of baking; we all agreed since it seemed like a good idea. We decided we would bake ourselves a red velvet cake with cream cheese frosting.

Esme ended up showing us how to use the mixer and where all the supplies was in the Cullen kitchen because their kitchen is HUGE! Esme was supervising us in case something goes wrong, or to watch us when we use the oven.

"We have to put the batter in the pan like this," Bella said as she gently poured in into the pan.

"Now we have to put it in the oven now," Alice smiled motioning to the Cullen's huge oven.

"I got this girls," Esme sung as she came over to put the pan in the oven.

"Alright," we chimed as we watched Esme put it in the oven. When she was done we all crowd around to see our masterpiece; all of a sudden the phone began to ring.

"Oh girls I'll be right back, I need to get this," Esme said as she dashed out of the room to answer the phone.

We just waited in front of the oven, waiting for our cake. It was kind of boring since we were just waiting there so I decided to brighten up the mood.

"So girls now that we're alone with no boys...anyone you guys have the hots for?" I tease.

"Maybe," Alice sung and I notice Bella turn bright pink. Nessie just casually whistled looking around.

"Come on, no one here has a crush?!" I ask incredulously.

"What about you Rose? Is there a certain brown-haired bear kid you might like-like?" Alice asked and I felt my cheeks go hot.

"Yeah well is there a blonde haired Civil War loving boy you might be interested in Ali?" I remark causing her to turn a bright red.

"Possibly," she muttered.

"How about you Bella? Any bronze haired green-eyed boys you like?" I tease. She then flushed when I say this.

"He's my best friend Rose, nothing more," she said quietly but I could tell she liked him.

"Oh come on Bella, you have my brother wrapped around your finger," Nessie said.

"Girl has a point," Alice said.

"So what if I do?" She mumbled as she looked at the oven. Her cheeks still tinted with a pink.

"Hey girls!" I turn to see the boys making their way into the room.

"Hey!" Alice greeted them.

"You guys baking a cake or something?" Emmett asked and I rolled my eyes.

"No Emmett we are training Pokemón, of course we're baking! We just finished our cup cakes and we're waiting for it to come out!" I say thick on the sarcasm.

"Shesh sorry" he whined.

"Do you think we can have some when it comes out?" Jasper asked and we shrugged.

"Depends," Bella said.

"Depends how?" Edward questioned.

"We'll you didn't help us," Nessie points out.

"Now if you don't mind we were having a girl talk so leave," Alice said.

"Hey what does this do?" Emmett asked pointing to the mixer that still has batter all over it.

"Emmett don't dare touch that!" Nessie cried out.

"Why?"

"DON'T!" It was too late. Emmett pressed a button on the mixer and batter went all over the room.

It got in my hair and all over my clothes. Alice looked like a big red pixie blob, Bella had it all over her back since she had her back turned to the oven, and poor Nessie had it all over her since she was the closest. Alice didn't look too happy, she looked like a steaming mad pixie.

"EMMETT YOU MORON!" Alice screeched.

"What?" He groaned.

"You moron you don't play around with a mixer!" Edward snapped.

"Nice job Emmett," Jake said sarcastically.

"I can't help it! I'm Emmett!" he protested.

"Hey Emmett!" Alice yelled.

"What!?"

Alice then flung a bunch of extra batter she had in the bowl and it got all over Emmett.

"Wanna play that game the?" he then grabbed the nearest food near him, extra eggs from our cake, and threw it at Alice.

Alice dodged the eggs only to hit Nessie, who got angry and flung butter only hitting Jasper.

Soon all of us where throwing whatever food the Cullen's had at one another. I dumped a whole thing of pasta salad on Emmett and threw a bunch of carrots at my brother and Edward.

I had gravy down my back, batter in my hair, and flour all over my face that Jake dropped on the floor causing all of us to get hit with it.

I watched as Edward and Bella where throwing pasta at one another, Nessie was trying to escape Jake and his flour wrath while Alice was throwing pickles at Jasper. I had Emmett on my tail as we began to throw mashed potatoes at one another.

"Kids what's going- oh my lord" we turn to see Esme gasping.

"Oh hey mom," Alice said innocently,

"What did you do," she groaned pinching the bridge of her nose.

"The boys started it!" Nessie protested.

"Us I didn't fling the batter!" Emmett retorted.

"Enough!" Esme yelled. We all stopped and looked up at her.

"Everyone to the back, you're going to hose yourselves down," she instructed.

"Yes ma'm" we mumbled as we wall went into the Cullen backyard.

We all got hosed down by Esme and by the time she was done the Cullen grass was covered in food.

"Now you are all going to help me clean this mess," we all groan as we go inside to clean our big food battle.

"So what did you kids learn today?" Esme asked us as we cleaned the Cullen kitchen. I was trying to get pasta sauce off their refrigerator.

"Never let Emmett touch a mixer, and don't get Alice mad," Jasper said.

We all burst out laughing as we went to finish up the cleaning.


	13. This means War

**DO NOT OWN! S.M OWNS ALL!**

**This Means War**

(Jasper's POV AGE 11)

The hot summer sun beat down on us all as we laid on the Cullen's front lawn in a circle. _Why did it have to be so_ hot? It's always raining in Forks and I don't think we really appreciate it at times. The weather man called for a heat wave this week, the first time in years Forks has gotten a heat wave like this.

"What do you guys want do?" Alice groaned. It was too hot to do much; the pools and beach where probably crowed and it was too hot to play any games like tag.

We were a bunch of bored kids searching for something to do on this scorching summer day.

"I don't know," I respond shrugging.

"It's so hot to play anything," Bella mumbled "This reminds me of Arizona heat,"

"Come on guys! What can we do! I'm bored as anything!" Alice cried out.

"Sorry Ali, we got nothing," Edward said.

"Wait...Hey! I know what we can do!" Emmett exclaimed with a devilish look on his face and a tint of mischief in his eyes. I really don't like where this is going, when Emmett has that look you know he's up to something.

"What?" Rosalie asked apprehensively noticing Emmett's expression.

"Let's have a water gun fight! Girls vs Boys!"

"Let's do it!" Nessie pipped up. Nessie's been bummed since Jacob his family went on vacation for the summer.

"Okay Edward and Bella get the guns from the shed and I'll set up the hose," Alice said.

"Shouldn't we come up with rules?" I question.

"Alright..if your wet your out. Simple enough," Emmett said. Edward and Bella then came running back with the water guns. We all go to fill them up and soon we were ready for battle.

"Okay everyone has ten seconds the make a run for it!" I ran towards the nearest place I could hide. I chose behind the shed and made sure I wasn't cornered.

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1!"

It was quiet in the backyard..._too quiet_. That's when I heard Emmett call out "Uncle!"

"Gotcha Em!" Rosalie sung.

"Thanks for the reminder Rose! AVANGE ME MY FOLLOW COMRADES!" he yelled out.

I roll my eyes but then look around the backyard. No one to be seen. Think like a solider Jasper! Where would those girls be? It was just Edward and I left, they already got the big oaf.

I then see a glimpse of Rosalie's blonde hair behind the BBQ. I peep my head out and see there isn't anyone around. I heard yells from the front and see Rosalie about to go so I make a run for it. This was my chase as I then squirt my sister with the water making her cry out in defeat.

"I've been hit! My own brother! Why!?" she cried out.

"Sorry Rose, it's war," she just huffs and walks away from me.

I snicker and make my way to the side of the house. I see Nessie what looks like she is about to sneak up on Edward.

"Think again," I hiss and squirt her with the water gun.

"Jazz!" she whined. Edward popped up from the bush he was hiding in.

"Thanks Jazz," he said.

"No problem."

"So this leaves the pixie and Bella," Edward said and I nod. Where could they be? I start to look around when I heard Edward call out a triumphal yell.

"Gottcha Tinker Bell!"

I run over to see him squirt Alice.

"AK! Edward!" she whined "This was a new shirt!"

"Then why did you wear it in a water gun fight?" Edward questioned her.

"Touché dear brother, Touché," she muttered trying to dry off her shirt. It'll probably dry off fast in this scorching heat.

"Now we need to find Bella," I say but that's when I felt the cool splash of water hit me.

"You're out Jazz," Alice sung.

"Ali your out though you can't squirt me," I point out.

"It wasn't me," she giggled.

"Bella?" Edward questioned.

"Maybe," Alice sung with a smug look on her face.

"Where is she?" I ask and Edward shrugs.

Then all of a sudden Edward cries out as water splashes him.

"I've been hit!" he cried out "Bella where are you?"

"Up here!" We look to see Bella in her hiding spot. The trees. I smack my face into the palm of my head, how didn't we see her up there?

"How the heck did we miss that again?" Emmett asked and I shrug.

"You're boys," Rosalie giggled.

"Get down from their Bella it's dangerous," Edward said sternly.

"I am fine Edward," Bella exclaimed. She spoke to soon because she then slipped out right out of the tree. We all panicked but Edward then dove in and caught Bella just before she hit the grass. She blushed as he gently set her down on the grass. We all crowd around to make sure she is alright.

"Bella are you okay?" Edward asked frantically, clearly worried for her safety.

"Yes Edward, I'm fine. I swear," she said as he then helped her up.

"See I'm fine. Just a few bumps and bruises, No blood no foul right?" she joked.

Edward chuckles a little but it's a nervous chuckle. That boy is always scared for her safety. Well I don't blame him, Bella is the worlds biggest danger magnet. Plus she is a world-class klutz.

"Kids snack time! I got ice cream! Are you guys okay?" Esme asked coming outside noticing us crowd around Bella and Edward.

"We're fine mom!" Alice called out to her.

"To the snacks!" Emmet exclaimed as we all rushed in to have our cool ice cream.


	14. Will you be my Valentine?

**DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO S.M!**

**Will you be my Valentine?**

(Nessie AGE 8, other's 11)

Today was Valentines Day here in Forks Elementary School and I was pretty excited. We are giving out a bunch of valentines to our class mates this year, like we do every year. It's normally the same old candy and cheap valentines day cards. Though this year I wanted my very own valentine. Mommy had told me a valentine was someone special to you, someone who makes you very happy. Someone who knows you from the inside out and you can be yourself around. When I asked her who her valentine was she said Daddy. So I then decided to ask my sister and brother...

_"Alice?" I asked my sister as she decorated the house for the holiday.__My sister has been known to get excited over every single holiday out there. __Right now she was decorating the whole house with pink and red hearts, sticking them wherever she can put them up. _

_"Yes?" she sung as she danced in the room._

_"Do you have a valentine?" I ask._

_"Jasper," She grinned._

_"Jasper?" _

_"Yeah Jasper, we are definitely meant to be," she exclaimed. _

_"What about you Edward?" I ask my brother who was reading some book on the couch while Alice pranced around him. _

_"What?"_

_"Do you have a valentine?" I ask him and he blushes._

_"Possibly Bella..." he muttered under his breath "Why do you ask?" _

_"Cuz I want a valentine" I explain to him with a smile. _

_"No valentines until you're twenty" Edward stated. I frowned and put my hands on my hips. _

_"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen you can't tell me what to do." _

_"No he's right," my dad said overhearing us as he came out of his office. _

_"You and Alice aren't allowed to have dates until you're forty," he said._

_"Girls don't listen to your father or your brother, they're just over protective," My mother giggled. _

So anyway I decided to pick someone really special to me and I hope they accept me to be their valentine this year.

"Nessie?" I turn to see Jacob come over to me.

"Hey Jake" I blush.

"Nessie..can I...um..can I ask you something?" he stammered. I saw Seth grinning like an idiot behind him giving me a thumbs up. I just ignore the goofball and turn my attention to Jake.

"Nessie Cullen will you be my valentine?" he asked and I could feel myself flush.

"Sure Jake...I was going to ask you the same thing," I say. We both blush and look away shyly.

"So what does this mean?" I question.

"I know!" Claire Young, one of my friends, exclaimed as she overheard our conversation"You and Jake should get married!"

"Married!?"

"I can perform the ceremony! I know how to cuz I went to a wedding the other day!" Seth proudly announced.

"Come on Nessie I'll help you get ready, you two can get married now since it'll be recess in a few minutes. I'll be your maid of honor," Claire chimed as she pulled me over to the bathroom grabbing some stuff along the way.

"At wedding's they have veils and flower bouquets. So here you go!" she handed me some flowers she got off the teacher's desk and makes me a veil out of toilet paper.

"Okay..." I say as she places the toilet paper veil on my head.

"Come on let's go," Claire chirped as she dragged me out of the bathroom.

We ran all the way to the swing sets where Jake was waiting with Seth and another boy, Quil, who Claire likes-likes.

I smile as I go walk up to Jake with the flowers in my hand and toilet paper veil floating in the wind. Jacob smiles as I come over to him and take his hand.

"Happy Valentines day everyone! Today I am going to marry Jake Black and Nessie Cullen. Nessie do you want Jake to be your husband?" Seth asked.

"Yep!" I exclaim.

"Jake?"

"Yeah!"

"Now you have to exchange your rings," Claire came over and handed me a plastic cheap ring you would find in one of those dispensers. It was blue with a dog on it.

Jake had the same with a butter fly on it. We both exchanged them, placing the plastic rings on our fingers.

"Now you have to kiss the bride," Seth exclaimed. I felt my cheeks go hot and I notice Jake's cheeks turn bright red.

"Come on kiss her, then you won't be officially married!" Seth complained.

"Fine," I sigh as I give him a peck on the lips. My first kiss.

"I now pronounce you man and wife!" Seth cheered with Claire and Quil.

"Now you need to throw the bouquet!" Claire exclaimed.

"Okay!" I then throw the flowers behind me and they fell on Seth, Claire, and Quil.

"Recess is over!" the teacher called out.

"Come on Mrs. Black!" Jake sung as I held his hand. For the rest of the day I was beaming with happiness.

When Edward, Alice, and the others came to pick us up that day after school I ran up to them grinning with Jacob.

"Guess what!" I squeal.

"What?" Edward questioned.

"Jakey and I got married during recess today!" I smile. I look to see my brother's face harden, Emmett and Jasper were trying to contain their laughter, Alice was bouncing all over the place, and Bella was smiling with Rosalie.

"Edward? Are you okay?" I ask my brother waving a hand in front of his face.

"Yeah I'm fine," he muttered "It's just that little sister's only eight years old and she's already married."

"It's not that bad Edward, come on I wanna tell Mommy and Daddy!" I exclaim.

"Oh this should be good," Emmett snickered as we all ran back to my house to share the good news of Jake and my marriage.


	15. I'll never leave you

**S.M OWNS TWILIGHT! I DO NOT!**

**I'll never leave you**

(Bella's POV AGE 12 )

I woke up to the sound of rain pattering on the window. I looked to Emmett who was asleep next to me, wrapped up in his sheets.

"Em wake up!" I hiss as I hit him with a pillow

"Shesh Bells what is with the freaking pillows?" he grumbled rubbing his eyes.

Last night Mom and Dad had a huge fight so I went to sleep with Emmett.

_The yelling got louder down stairs, the worst it's been ever. I whimper and soon lighting flashed and thunder rumbled. I have never been this scared as it shook the house and the yelling got even louder. When the next rumble of thunder hit I ran all the way to Emmett's room. He sleeping sound asleep, seriously this kid could sleep during World War Two!_

_"Emmett!" I hiss but he still was sound asleep. I just hit him with a pillow and he woke up with a start. _

_"Shesh Bellsy I was sleeping!...is it mom and dad?" he asked and I nod. Another rumble of thunder hit and I jumped. _

_"Plus the thunder scares me," I whimper. He then opens the covers to me and I snuggle up to my bear of a brother. The yelling gets even louder which I didn't think was possible. _

_"I'm DONE CHARLIE!" my mother yelled. I looked at my brother in worry. _

_"Let's check it out," he whispered. _

_We both slowly went to the door of our bedroom. My mother was dragging a suitcase while my dad was yelling at her to come back. _

_"Where is she going?" I whisper. _

_"I don't know Belly, let's just go to sleep. She might just be leaving for some time from dad" he said. I nod but go to the window. I see a taxi drive away with my mother in it and tears pour down my eyes. Why couldn't I have a normal family? _

_No yelling, no fighting, no separation's, just a normal happy family. I sigh before snuggling next to my brother as the thunder rumbles some more. _

"Bella! Emmett! Can you come downstairs!" my dad yelled.

"Dad's calling," I say as we both dash down the stairs. When we reach the kitchen I see my dad drinking his coffee while watching the rain pour.

"Dad what is it?" I ask as we both sit down at the table.

"Kids I'm very sorry but your mother..she left last night," Emmett looked hurt and I wanted to burst into tears.

"Why?" I whimper.

"She didn't want to be with us anymore, I'm sorry Bells," my dad said and tears poured down my eyes.

"Where did she go?" Emmett questioned and my dad hesitated.

"I don't know Emmett," he said.

"Is she coming back?" I ask and my dad seems unsure again.

"Bells I don't know, she just left" he said.

"Why would she leave us without saying goodbye? Why would she do this to us?" I ask, demanding for answers why she would do this to us. Charlie just got angry and pounded his fist onto the table, spooking me in the process.

"Damn it! Bella! I don't know! We weren't getting along and she was fed up! I am sorry but sometimes life isn't fair," He grumbled. I just stood there shocked.

I respond by running out the back door in the pouring rain to the Cullen home next door. I noticed Edward sitting by the window of his room. I think Esme was taking Alice and Nessie out shopping today and Carlisle had work so it was just Edward, _good_.

I run to the doorway with tears still in my eyes and knock like a maniac on the door. I could talk to Edward through my window but I needed to be in the comfort of my best friend right now. He is the only one who can make me feel better at the moment. When he opened the door he was alarmed to see me crying.

"Bella? Are you okay?" I just fell into Edward's arms and sobbed.

"My parents- they split up," I sob even harder and Edward hugs onto me tight.

"Bella it's okay, you want to come inside?" he asks and I nod gently.

"Edward my mom left last night, without me or Emmett. She never said good-bye or said anything to us. She just left," I sob.

"Bella, I am sorry to hear that but sometimes life is unexpected like that...you want to know a secret?" he asked softly.

"Sure," I said. He goes to take a deep breathe before facing me.

"You know by now that I am adopted and stuff, right?" I nod, Edward never told me what happened to his birth parents. I know about Alice's.

Alice wasn't too upset talking about it because she was only an infant when her parents died in a car accident, giving her no memory of them. Carlisle and Esme adopted her when she was a year old, the Cullen's are the only family she's ever known. She told me also her birth name is Mary Alice Brandon, but when Esme and Carlisle adopted her she got the nickname Alice.

"I want to tell you why," he says softly.

"Ok," he then takes a deep breath again and begins his story.

"Well you see my birth mom and dad got a divorce when I was two years old and my mom got custody. My mom also found out she was pregnant with Nessie when they got a divorce, once she was born we were a happy family. About a year after Ness was born my mom died from a rare flu. I was left with my birth dad and my sister. He put Nessie under adoption when she was about two years old. I was little when it happened, so I don't have a lot of memory of this."

"You see my birth dad isn't such a good man. He used to drink a lot and bring home lots of women he called his 'friends'. One day my birth dad was carless and drunk and knocked a candle over. It caught onto a curtain and the house went up into flames. All I remember that day was that a fireman rescued me, which is one of the reasons I look up to them. My birth dad almost died that day but after that he wanted nothing to do with me. The Cullen's had found me in the hospital and adopted me not to long after that. In the end I got a real family with my mom, dad, Alice and of course Ness later on."

I never knew that's why he was adopted. Sure I knew he was but it never came up. When the Cullen's adopted Nessie it was the only time Edward mentioned something from his past. I could tell he was pained to talk about it.

"I'm sorry to hear that Edward," I sniffle and he shrugs.

"I have the best parents in the world now, and an annoying but great sister. I also got my other sister back so I am happy. Bella it'll be okay, you got me, Alice, Rose, Ness, Jake, and Jazz to be there for you and Emmett. Okay?" I then go to give him a bone crushing hug.

"Thanks Edward...can I stay here awhile? I am not sure I want to face my dad yet," I tell him.

"It's fine," He said as I held onto my best friend some more, I buried my face in his chest as he held tight to me. Edward always knew how to cheer me up.

"Edward will you ever leave me?" I ask him.

"Never, I promise you that Isabella Marie Swan. I will never ever leave you," he vowed.

"Thanks Edward. I'll never leave you either Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," We both sit on the bench in front of the window for a bit more, watching as the rain poured down here in our small town.


	16. Christmas to Remember

**S.M OWNS TWILIGHT! I DO NOT!**

**A Christmas to Remember**

(Edward's POV AGE 12)

This wrapping paper is going to drive me crazy, how hard is it to wrap a small little box!

It was Christmas time and I was wrapping up a gift for my best friend in the entire world. I think she deserved it and I hoped she didn't think it was too much. I really wanted to give this to Bella. She's been through so much and it's something special just for her. Bella's mom left the family and soon after her parents got a divorce. Renee did call them to tell Bella and Emmett she was fine, but in my opinion what she did wasn't right. She shouldn't have left them like that.

Renee moved to Florida and wanted to see if they would join her. I was relieved to know Bella and Emmett chose Forks over Florida. Now her and Emmett will go there for a month in the Summer, Spring Break and Thanksgiving. I am so happy that she gets to stay with us for Christmas.

Bella and Emmett used to worry about their mother a lot since she can be very childish and doesn't really know how to take care of herself well. They feel a bit more relieved because Renee finally met a guy named Phil, she met him not too long after she moved to told me that Phil proposed on Thanksgiving so she feels better that her mother will be fine, she trusts Phil will take good care of her mother.

Anyway, this year for Christmas my parents where hosting a Christmas party. The Hale's, Swan's, Clearwater's, and Black's would be joining us today.

Now that I am getting older I feel like my feelings towards Bella are _strange_. I felt more affection and every time I am around her I feel strange; like I want her to be more than my best friend. I also felt like I didn't spend as much time as I used to with Bella. She always seems to be off with the girls somewhere while I am hanging around the boys.

"Edward we need help here!" Alice whined.

"Coming Alice," I said as I finished wrapping up the gift. I really hoped Bella would like it.

"Edward the guests will be here any minute, is your room clean?" My mom asked me and I nod.

"Yeah Mom, where's Alice she asked for my help?"

"Oh she's trying to fix the wreath and can't reach it," she told me. I chuckled as I went to help my short pix of a sister.

"Thanks Eddie," she sung causing me to scowl at her.

"Oh come on Scrooge! It's Christmas you should be smiling," Alice chirped as she danced across the room fixing the decorations as she went.

"This place looks like it's about to explode with Christmas cheer," Nessie muttered from the couch.

"You don't say?" I looked to see she was watching what seemed to be Frosty the Snowman. That's when the doorbell rang and Alice ran to get it first. In came the Hale's, Swan's, Clearwater's, and Black's.

"Hey guys," I greeted them.

"Come on I wanna get my Christmas on!" Emmett exclaimed as he ran into the house.

"So what's something you guys got for Christmas, my mom FINALLY got me make up of my own!" Rosalie squealed.

"I got a whole bunch of clothes," Alice pipped up.

"I got a civil war book," Jasper exclaimed

"I got a copy of Wuthering Heights," Bella said shyly.

"I got parts for the bike I'm working on," Jacob said.

"I got new materials to use for drawing," Nessie chirped.

"I got sheets for music," I said.

"Well I got new sports gear," Seth said.

"I got a potato launcher!" Emmett grinned. We all looked at him while he smiled proudly.

"A potato launcher?" Rosalie questioned slowly.

"That's right a potato launcher! Who wants to check it out?" all the boys went running after him, excepted for me and the girls.

"Come on I'll show you my new clothes, maybe a few make overs," Alice motioned to the girls to follow her. Rosalie and Nessie followed leaving Bella and I.

"Merry Christmas Edward," Bella blushed at me shyly while looking the other way.

"Merry Christmas to you too Bella," I felt the box still in my pocket, good.

"I have a present for you," she said still blushing a light pink. She then pulls out a box and hands it to me. I open it up to a CD full of Debussy's greatest hits.

"I love it Bella, thank you," I tell her. She was still blushing a bright red.

"I got a present for you as well," I then take the red box out.

"You didn't have to Edward-"

"Bella please?" I beg handing her the box.

"Alright," she gives in as she opens it. She gasps when she see's the present I got her. I really hope it wasn't too much

"Oh Edward- it's beautiful," she gasped as she held up the diamond heart necklace I got her.

"It was my birth mother's. I want you to have it since your my best friend," I say and her eye fill up with tears, I hope they are tears of joy.

"Bella?"

"It's wonderful Edward thank you so much. Can you put it on me?" she asked. I nod as I moved her hair gently to place the necklace around her neck.

"Bella!" The girls called.

"That's my cue, it was a really nice Christmas present. Thank you Edward," she smiled.

"Bella...Edward mistletoe!" Alice sung. I look over to my pixie sister who is with the other girls by the railing of the stair case. Then I look above Bella and I to see the mistletoe hanging above.

"You have to kiss!" Rosalie giggled.

I looked at Bella and she then leaned in. My heart pounded so hard I was sure Bella could hear it as she leaned in to kiss my lips. I then felt her soft pink ones on mine and we pull apart. Bella was red as a tomato and I probably was as well.

"See you around," she said as she ran up the stairs.

"You too," I squeak as I stood there for a minute before Emmett and the guys called me over.


	17. New Neighbors

**S.M OWNS TWILIGHT! I DO NOT!**

**New neighbors**

(Alice's POV AGE 13)

"So did you hear that we have new neighbors?" Emmett remarked. We all sat on our lawn as we watched the two moving trucks go up to the house right next door to the Hale's home. That house has been for sale ever since I moved here to Forks when I was younger.

"I wonder who they are?" Jasper questioned looking at the house trying to see if he could spot any of our new neighbors.

"My mom told me they are the Denali family. They just moved here from Alaska," Rosalie explained. She was clearly not interested in the new neighbors as she fiddled with a blade of grass. I then notice three girls start to make their way over to our lawn.

"Looks like the new neighbors our coming this way," I mutter out to the others. The three girls with strawberry blonde hair then come right up to us.

"Hi I'm Tanya! These are my sisters Irina and Kate. We just moved here with our Aunt Carmen and Uncle Eleazar from Alaska," the middle one greeted us while giving us a big smile in the process.

Something about this girl I didn't like very much. She was in slutty jean shorts with a cheetah print tang top. I have a very good feeling her and Lauren would get along very well.

The girl, Irina, was quiet and seemed to not say much. She was in a green t-shirt and jean shorts. By her expression I could tell she didn't like it here or us very much.

The last girl, Kate, seemed nice. She was in a pink t-shirt and jean shorts. Unlike the other girls her strawberry blonde hair was up in a pony tail so she didn't seem as girly as her sisters.

"Well I'm Alice, this is my brother, Edward, and younger sister, Nessie. These our are friends; the are the Swan's, Emmett and Bella. Over here are the Hale's, Rosalie and _my_ Jasper," I tell them motioning to the others.

"It's nice to meet you all," the one named Kate said politely.

"We were wondering if you wanted to hang out?!" Tanya exclaimed with a big grin. I notice that she seemed to be eyeing Edward like a dog as if he was a big juicy piece of steak. I look to see my brother clearly uncomfortable as he gripped onto Bella's hand.

"We can play truth or dare!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Or spin the bottle?" Tanya suggested in a seducing but hopeful tone.

"Let's stick with truth or dare," Bella said sharply. I could tell she wasn't too fond of Tanya very much either.

"Alright I'll go first. Tanya truth or dare?" Emmett asked her.

"Dare," she said.

"Alright Tanya I dare you to eat dirt," Emmett smiled smugly.

"Dirt? Ew why?" she whined.

"Just do it," Rosalie rolled her eyes. Tanya just huffed as she went to put the dirt in her mouth. She turned a shade of green as she attempted to swallow the dirt.

"Okay now my turn!" she exclaimed, her face was twisted with disgust as she tried to get over the taste of the dirt. I notice that she looked over to Edward and smiled mischievously at him.

"Eddie, Truth or Dare?"

"Tanya I hate being called Eddie," Edward mumbled.

"Whatever, truth or dare _Edward,_" Tanya huffed. I watched as my brother thought for a moment, I hope he would pick truth. I have a feeling the dare will have to do something with him and her possibly kissing or doing _other things_.

"Truth," my brother answered. Phew! That was a close one, it's like the boy can read my mind...or possibly Tanya's.

"Fine," she pouted at him before she went to thinking about a new idea.

"I know, who do you think is the prettiest girl here?" my brother blushed, it better be Bella or at least not Tanya.

"Bella," I looked over to Bella who was flushing a deep shade of red.

"You think she's the prettiest," Tanya sneered.

"Yes," Edward said proudly as he held Bella's hand tight.

"Why not me?" she demanded as she put her hands on her hips.

"Tanya I just think Bella is the prettiest here. You're um.._nice_ looking but I think Bella is the most beautiful one here in my opinion."

"Fine then Eddie have it your way, come on girls," she motioned to her sisters. Irina followed her sister quietly like she was told while Kate stayed put.

"Kate are you coming?" Tanya called out.

"Um I think I'll stay here, tell Aunt Carmen I'll be home in a bit," Kate responded.

"Whatever," Tanya huffed as she trotted away with Irina. I look at Kate as she turns to face us.

"Sorry about my sister, she's a little bratty. She's just changed a bit after our Mom and brother died. Same with Irina, except she's more quiet than she used to be," Kate said apologetically as she fiddled with a lose strand of hair from her pony tail.

"I'm sorry to hear about your mom," I tell her honestly.

"It's okay. That's why we moved here and stuff, for a new start", she explained.

"It's fine Kate, you know you're welcome to hang out with us if you like," Bella offered.

"Can I?"

"Of course Kate," I smile. She grinned back as we all joined in another game of truth or dare.


	18. We were playing spies?

**S.M OWNS TWILIGHT! I DO NOT!**

**We were playing spies? **

(Emmett's POV AGE 14)

"So the girls are having a sleepover tonight?" Jake asked me as we all hung around the Cullen's basement without the girls. They were all having a sleepover at my house and I wasn't allowed in my own home! My own HOME! They were probably infecting it with their girly germs. I missed my beautiful man cave of a basement and bed. Tonight I have to spend my night in the Cullen's basement. Not that I don't mind their basement it's just I want to be in my own and wake up in my own bed at noon. You get what I'm saying?

I go to nod confirming Jacob's question as I went back to playing some video games.

"What do girls even do in sleepovers?" Seth questioned.

"I don't know," Jasper shrugged.

"They do a whole bunch of girl things," Edward answered.

"Like what?"

"Who knows," he said.

"How about we find out," I grin deviously with a plan forming in my genius head.

"Emmett...where are you going with this?" Edward asked me while he eyed me carefully.

"Oh Eddie boy how about we play some spies," I grin rubbing my hands together

"You mean spy on the girls?" Jasper questioned and I nod.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" I exclaim. They all look at me like I was crazy.

"Em, they'll kill us. Your dad is a cop, doesn't he own a gun! What if they use it!?" Seth asked fearfully.

"He won't shoot us," I roll my eyes.

"Emmett we'll get into a shit load of trouble if we do this and I'm not in the mood to get into trouble," Jake said

"Don't you wanna find out if they have crushes on anyone? Can we at least teepee the place or something," I whine

"You know it's your own house right?" Edward questioned "Why would you want to teepee it?"

"Can we just do it? I really don't care if it's my own house."

"Fine," they grumble as they follow me in the night.

We approached the house and I had a toilet paper roll in my hand, ready to throw it at my tree. That's when notice the light is on upstairs in my sister's room. Bingo. This had to be where they were. I don't see where else the girls who have a sleepover plus Charlie is sleeping on his lounge chair right now in the living room. He won't notice if we do anything.

"Come on they're right there! I wanna spy!"

"Emmett they'll see us," Edward said.

"Na huh," I protest

"If it'll shut you up sure," Jasper grumbled.

"Eddie, Jazz follow me. Seth you and Jake stay down here on the watch also wrap up the trees with toilet paper," I instruct them.

"Whatever," Jacob mumbled. I then climb up the tree with Jasper and Edward to look into my sister's window.

They where sitting on a circle on the floor laughing and giggling about something. I try to listen in on their conversation but I'm not getting a good signal.

"Can you hear them?" Jasper asked.

"Sort of...hold on!" I hiss.

I look back into the window to see the girls aren't there. I frown.

"What is it Emmett?" Edward hissed.

"They aren't there," I say confused.

"GUYS! THEY FOUND US!" Seth screeched as him and Jake started to across the lawn.

"Hey wait for us!" I cry out as we try to get out of my tree only to fall to the ground landing on top of one another. I then feel the icy cold water from the hose hit at us as we all scramble to get on our feet.

"EMMETT!" Bella yelled.

"What?" I whined "Why did you get me wet bellsy?"

"Moron," Rosalie muttered while shaking her head in disappointed.

"DAD!" Bella screamed.

"What is it...boys," He groaned when he noticed us sopping with water.

"Hey dad," I wave innocently at him with a big bear grin.

"What were you boys doing?" He pinched the bridge of his nose and I looked at the guys.

"Um we were..."

"We were just..."

"We were playing spies?"

"Well if you wanna play games then let's play the 'apologize to the girls game' and they get to choose your punishment," he commanded.

"Dad!"

"Chief Swan!"

"Mr. S!"

"Now!"

"Sorry girls," we all mumble.

"Girls?" he asked looking towards the girls who all had mischievous looks on their faces.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Jasper groaned

"Let's play dress up boys!" Alice squealed and we all shrieked. I looked at Alice like she was satan herself. Any dress up with Alice is pure absolute torture.

"Alice anything but that!" Edward pleaded, the kid was practically on his knees begging for Alice to lift her punishment.

"Too late, come on boys! You wanna be with the girl so let's give one another makeovers," Bella smiled evilly. Who knew my little sis had it in her?

The girls then push us into the house and one by one gave us makeovers; the worst experience of my life. I've never felt so humiliated before.

I looked around at the other guys when we were done with our torture. All of us were wearing big fluffy old dressed with tons and tons of make-up smeared on our faces.

"So did you learn your lesson boys?" Nessie chimed.

"Yes," we groan.

"Now come on I think they had enough," Bella chuckled.

"No we're not done yet here, twenty laps around the neighborhood in these babies now!" Rosalie smiled.

"Rosie come on!"

"Nope Em! Go boys!" we all sigh as we begin to run up the blocks dressed in drag as the girls followed us laughing their heads off.


	19. Dancing with my Best Friend

**S.M OWNS TWILIGHT! I DO NOT!**

**Dancing with my best friend**

(Bella's POV AGE 14)

I was pacing back and forth. Today was the day my mom was getting married and I was nervous as anything. My heart was pounding like crazy. All I needed was to do something completely clumsy and I'll be embarrassed, which isn't too hard for me to do.

The wedding was being held in Florida and my mom invited the Cullen and Hale families to the wedding. The Black's and the Clearwater's wouldn't be coming since my mom wasn't really good friends with Jake or Seth's parents.

I was my mom's maid of honor and all of my friends, plus Esme and Mrs. Hale, were my mom's bridesmaids. Nessie would be the flower girl since she was the youngest girl out of everyone. Edward and Jasper would be walking down the aisle with us while Emmett would be escorting my mother down the aisle since my mom's dad died a long time ago.

I had to walk down with Edward and I was just scared of tripping. Besides that I couldn't wait for this to be over.

"Finished," my mom smiled as she came out in her wedding dress. She did look beautiful. She had a long white flowing gown that had thick straps. It had elegant flower patterns all over it and instead of a vail my mother decorated her hair with silver flowers.

"You look beautiful mom," I compliment her.

"Thank you baby, you do too," she smiled at me, cupping my face gently. I was in a lavender dress that had a white sash going around my torso. My hair was curled in loose ringlets down my back. All of us were wearing charm bracelets my mom got us a gift.

"Are you ready Renee?" Mrs. Hale asked.

"I'm nervous Charlotte but I can't wait to finally be Mrs. Dywer," she grinned proudly.

"I'm glad your happy mom," I told her and she smiled.

"Thank you baby, I know everything didn't work out between your father and but I hope for the best," she said.

"Me too," I say. Phil was a good guy and would be able to keep my harebrained mother in order while Emmett and I aren't around, which is a majority of the year.

"We'll it's time ladies, mom," Emmett announced coming through the door.

"Coming baby," my mom laughed.

I went over to Edward. He looked so handsome in his tuxedo, his bronze hair was slicked back. Though I have to say, I prefer him with his messy bronze hair.

We would be the last to go before my mother. Nessie went first, then Alice with Jasper, Rosalie went by herself, then Mrs. Hale, and finally Esme. Now it was my turn with Edward.

"Ready?" he asked and I nod.

"Just nervous," I admit.

"Don't be," he told me.

"What if I fall," I protest.

"Bella I'll never let you fall" he whispered. I send him a smile as I grip to his arm.

Soon the wedding march began and I started to walk down the aisle. I felt myself blush as everyone watched me make my way down the aisle with Edward.

I finally got to the altar and I go to sit down in a seat next to Edward. Soon my mom floated down the aisle holding onto Emmett's arm.

When they reached the alter my mom gave Emmett a kiss on the cheek and took hands with Phil.

My mom looked at Phil with adoration in her eyes. Phil did the same. I have a feeling they'll both be together for a long time. Even though things didn't work out with my parents I'm glad my mom has someone. I know Phil will keep her in tack.

"We are gathered here to witness the marriage of Renee Higginbotham and Phil Dywer. Phil do you take Renee to be your wife?" the judge asked.

"I do," he answered flashing my mother a smile.

"And do you Renee take Phil to be your husband?" the judge asked.

"I do."

"By the power invested in me and the state of Florida I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

My mom wrapped her arms around Phil and gave him a big kiss on the lips. It was kind of awkward watching your mother kiss another man that's not your dad.

We then head off to the restaurant for the reception. Emmett, Phil's Best man, and I had to make toasts and I was once again nervous.

Phil's best man, Drew, who was a fellow baseball player just talked about the good times with Phil and how happy is to see him married.

Emmett was next and I was worried to see what he would have to say.

"Mom I want to congratulate you and Phil on your marriage. I know you had a rough relationship in the past but I know you'll be happy with Phil. He's a good man and I know you two will be together for a long time. I wish you the best of luck." I was touched that Emmett didn't say anything...Emmett.

I went up next and gulped. I looked to see Edward smiling at me in the audience and relax a bit.

"Mom you are the best mom in the entire world and one of my best friends. I am happy you found someone like Phil in your life that you can be happy to share. Phil, I know you'll take good care of my mom and I wish you two many long and happy years. Congrats." I then went to go hug my mom and Phil before I ran off the stage to Edward.

"You did good Bella," he complimented me.

"Thanks," I blush.

My mom ended up having her first dance with Phil. They then had a mother-son dance with Emmett and Phil with his mother.

Soon everyone went out onto the dance floor except for me. I hated dancing and I wasn't any good at it. Everyone tried to get me to dance but I couldn't.

The DJ decided to play a slow song_. _I watched as Alice danced with Jasper, and Emmett even slow danced with Rosalie. I looked to see that Nessie was dancing on Carlisle's shoes.

"Bella?" I turn around to see Edward. He was blushing a bit.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Do you want to dance with me?"

"Edward I don't-"

"Please. I promise I won't let you fall," he said.

I sigh giving in by taking his hand, holding onto it tightly. He smiles as he goes to bring me to the middle of the dance floor. Our bodies were pressed together as we dance on the dance floor. I notice Alice grinning wildly at us. _Crazy pixie..._

"See your dancing," he smiled as we softy swayed.

"Yeah."

"You look beautiful tonight Bella," Edward whispered in my ear making me blush.

"And you look very handsome," I compliment him.

We glide across the dance floor some more. My head leaning against Edward's chest as we gently swayed back and forth to the melody of the song.

In the moment I look up at Edward and felt so dawned to him. I slowly lift my head and lean into his lips. He does the same and soon my lips touch his just like our kiss we shared at Christmas.

Edward smiles and I blush as we pull apart quickly. The DJ then changed it from a slow song to some fast song; breaking up the moment.

"I'm going to go sit out now," I declare.

"No you don't little sis!" Emmett booms as he then picks me up over his shoulder. I squeal and go to flail my arms in an attempted protest.

"Emmett!" I laugh as he drags me to the dance floor with the others.

My friends decided to force me to dance the rest of the night, but secretly I liked it. Though my kiss with Edward still didn't leave my mind for the rest of the night.


	20. Hey I know why they call them Freshman!

**S.M OWNS TWILIGHT! I DO NOT!**

**Hey I know why they call them Freshman!**

(Rosalie's POV AGE 14)

"Hey look it's the Freshies!" a older girl cackled at me. I gave her a look and that made her shut her up right away, that's right! No one messes with Rosalie Hale.

It's been a week since we started our first day of high school. It's not bad, except for the stupid remarks and shit the Freshman have to deal with.

"Hey how's my fav group of Freshie's doing?" Emmett asked as he slung an arm around me and another on around Bella.

"Okay I guess. So far so good," I shrug at Emmett.

You see my feelings for Emmett have been getting...we'll how do I put this..._weird_. I mean every time he's around I want to be more than friends.

Those dimples, and his brown curls.

I couldn't be falling for my goofball of a friend, I just couldn't. But he was so charming in my eyes and like a big bear super hero.

My big bear.

When I say dreamed about my dream man, it was always Emmett. It's strange how the teenage mind works but I felt oddly connected to this big goof. Lately he was acting funny as well, even more ever since that night at my house. He was looking for Jasper and he may or may have not kissed me...

_I was reading my new Seventeen magazine when someone bangs on the door. I open it up to the goofball himself, Emmett. _

_"Hey Em," I greet him as he enters. _

_"Rose is Jasper here? I wanted to ask him something," He seemed kind of nervous as he ran his hand through his brown curls. _

_"I dunno...why?" I question. _

_"No reason, no reason at all," he squeaked. Wait did I just here the Emmett Swan squeak? _

_"Emmett what is it? You know I'm your best friend you can trust me," I pleaded. He just bites his lip. _

_"Well then let me try and find Jazz," I mumble as I placed the magazine down. All of a sudden I trip over a pair of my shoes and go flying. This is a complete Bella Swan move. I grumble as I brace for impact. I then felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my torso pulling me up. _

_"Rosie watch out," Emmett chuckled helping me up. I then look up and see his big warm brown eyes. If I could melt right there and then, I would have. Then right there and then, in the heat of the moment, I kissed him! He had a smug look on his face as we pulled away _

_"Um I gotta go Rosie see you around!" Emmett stammered. I look back at the goofball as he runs across my lawn to his own home. _

I have tried to get his attention ever since then but nothing seems to work. I sigh as part from the others and make my way to my next class.

"Hey there doll face," I whip around to see an older boy, a senior, make his way over to me.

"They call me Royce King, but you can call me Royce. So you're a Freshman aren't you?" He asked in a very 'sexy' tone.

"Um yeah. I'm Rosalie Hale," I say sharply as I try to get away from this creep.

I try to make my way to my English classroom only to have him step right in front of me.

"Where do you think your going?" he asked.

"Um class- where I'm suppose to go," I said motioning to my english room.

"I don't think so. How about this..me, you, and the janitor's closet now," he said touching my leg.

"I don't think so," I said slapping it away.

"Too bad Lily, I always get my way," he purred in my ear.

"First, it's Rosalie. Second, let go of me," I growl as he tightened his grip on me.

"Hey let go of her!" I heard someone boom. I snap around to see Emmett, my big bear hero.

"What is it Swan?" Royce growled.

"Put down my lady King or I'll kick your ass!" he growled. Wait did he just say _my_ _lady_?

"Fine," he said pushing me into Emmett's large bear body.

"You just missed out on the best opportunity of your lifetime Daisy," Royce said making his way down the hall.

"It's Rosalie dumb ass!" I call out at him. I then go to turn around so I'm looking at Emmett, "Thanks Em."

"No problem Rosie," he smiled at me.

"So I'm your girl?" I question, making him blush.

"Rosie I have wanted to ask you this for awhile..will you go out on a date with me? This Friday night at the movies..it can be romantic," he told me. I just stood there absolutely speechless.

"Rosalie don't leave me hanging here," He said. I roll my eyes and then kiss his cheek.

"Finally Emmett," I smile. I watch as he lights up like a Christmas tree.

"Let me walk you to class?" he offered me his arm.

"Sure," I smile as we go over to my English room, even if it was a few steps away. I finally got myself my bear.

* * *

"Rosie over here!" Emmett waved a seat next to him during lunch. I smile as I sit between him and Alice. Bella was on the other side of her with Edward right next to her.

"Oh! I knew you two would get together!" Alice squealed "Call me physic!"

"Sure you are Ali," I giggle.

"So you and big bear are going out Friday?" Bella teased.

"Yeah we are," I smile.

"Hey where's Jazz?" Alice questioned looking around for my brother..

"Right here," We look up and burst into laughter at what we see. It's a soaking wet Jasper.

"What happened Jazz?" I ask.

"The seniors decided to throw water ballon's at the freshman. I did learn why they call us Freshman though."

"Why?" we asked him.

"Because we're fresh meat," this was going to be one long year, but at least I have Emmett to spend it with.


	21. Pranking the Bimbos

**DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! BELONGS TO S.M!**

**Pranking the Bimbos**

(Nessie's POV AGE 13 others AGE 15)

"Is it just me or do Lauren, Tanya, and Jessica have been extremely annoying lately?" I ask everyone. We were all sitting on our lawn as the three bimbos came trotting over to our lawn.

"We need a new hang out spot," Emmett murmurs

"Eddie!" Tanya's shrill voice called out. Tanya was the only Denali who seemed to get under my skin.

Kate was really nice and wouldn't annoy us, Irina was just spectacle at first. She was really beat up over the death of her Mom and brother but she seemed to warm up a bit more. Tanya on the other hand won't give up on my brother and has been a complete brat.

The thing is that my parents became friends with their Aunt and Uncle so I have to see a lot more of them when my parents invite them to dinner. Edward would always hide up in his room for most of the time, avoiding Tanya at all cost. Alice and me, being the best sisters we are, made sure she didn't get to close to my brother.

"Oh god here comes the bimbo," Edward groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Eddie like what's up?" Tanya asked batting her eyes at him.

"You know stuff, well Tanya we should get going now and so bye!" my brother said quickly.

"What do you need to do?" Tanya questioned, scrunching her nose up.

"We all have to go to the dentist!" Emmett said randomly. I mentally smacked myself. That boy can be the biggest moron sometimes.

"The dentist? All of you?"

"Yeah we go together got a problem with that?" Emmett questioned her.

"Um no."

"Good," Emmett said

"So anyway we should get going bye!" Edward then ran into the house with all of us following him.

"I am so sick of her!" Rosalie growled. Another person who deeply disliked Tanya besides Bella and Edward was Rosalie. They both rivaled one another in the beauty department and other stuff. They both hated one another viscously. Rosalie probably hates Tanya more than she despises Lauren and Jessica. Tanya is her arch nemesis.

"We should do something about it," Seth suggested.

"What?" Bella questioned.

"What about a prank!" Emmett exclaimed eagerly, rubbing his big hands together.

"I can't believe I am saying this but I am going with Emmett on this one," Edward groaned, rubbing his temples. That's when a mischievous idea popped into my mind.

"Ness whatcha thinking..I know that look," Jake asked eying me.

"Oh you'll see..I have an awesomely amazing plan!" I exclaim, grinning.

"What?"

"Okay come here..." I then all whisper to them and tell them my plan. They all seem to like it and we all agree to go through with my plan.

"This is going to be funny as hell," Emmett snickered. He then got the blue dye and orange dye; all surprisingly in his bedroom.

"Em where did you get those?" Bella eyed him suspiciously.

"Belly come on, you know me well. I have a stash of practical jokes and equipment hidden," Emmett grinned deviously.

"Will this even work?" my brother questioned, ignoring Emmett's last comment.

"Who knows," I said as we snuck over to Lauren's home where all of them are hanging around the back porch. They were all giving one another make-overs and planning to try to get a tan.

"Okay so we'll go get the stuff ready while you boy distract them," I instruct. The boys nod as us girls go into their backyard.

"OMG! Edward is playing street hockey in front of the house!" I heard Jessica squealed.

"Oh my gosh we need to see this! Come on!" Tanya exclaimed as the girls went inside to watch Edward from the front house. I notice Bella seemed a bit..._jealous?_ Her and Edward are SO going to be a couple in the future. I have a feeling.

"Let's do this," I snicker. Bella was our lookout while the rest of us go in. Alice and I replace their sunscreen with blue dye while Rosalie goes to their leave in conditioner, or whatever hair product it is, and places the orange dye in it.

"Ready?" I ask the others.

"Yep!" Rosalie exclaimed deviously.

"Come on! The girls are coming back!" Bella hissed from her spot by the bushes.

"Let's go troops!" Alice called out in a military fashion as we dashed out of the Mallory backyard. That girl was hanging around Jasper a little bit too much.

"Now let's watch the fireworks happen!"

We go to meet up with the guys so we can all watch our mast plan go into action. We go to watch from a distance so we can see the bimbos fall into our evil trap.

The girls comes back from inside and make their way over to the law chairs again to continue their makeovers.

We all smirk when they apply the 'sunscreen' to themselves and start doing the make-up stuff like the 'hair product' that Rose added the orange dye to.

Soon Tanya, Jessica, and Lauren were a sky blue and their hair was a bright tangerine orange.

"Oh my gosh we look like clowns! Jess how could you get the wrong bottle you moron!" Tanya cried out.

"This is hilarious as anything!" Emmett laughed, his whole bear frame was shaking with uncontrollable laughter. Alice took a few snap shots with her camera and we were off.

"Come on guys! Let's go hang out in our basement so we don't get caught!" Alice said as we ran into the our basement.

I was beating Jake in Mario Kart when I heard my mom.

"Kids do you know why Tanya, Lauren, and Jessica are blue and have orange?!They are here right now" my mom called out from upstairs.

"Oh shit," Emmett cruse under his breath.

"Kids!?"

"RUN!" We all began to run out the house and into the backyard away from Tanya and her clown minions.


	22. Meet me at the Diner

**DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT ALL BELONGS TO S.M!**

**Meet Me at the Diner**

(Jasper's POV AGE 15)

It was any normal day of high school. I just got nothing but work, work, work and homework. Why does school have to be so annoying?

"Jasper!" I heard the spanish accent of Maria. I groan and began to walk up the hall faster. She just moved here about a month ago and has been annoying me ever since she laid her eyes on me. Well she hangs out with Lauren, Jessica, and Tanya so you get the picture.

"Jazzy!" she exclaims as she finally gets a hold of me, I wince at her high pitched voice.

"Yes Maria?" I asked gritted through my teeth

"I just wanted to say hi and stuff," she said running her finger up my arm.

"There you are Jasper!" I look to see my pixie savior come over and pull me away from Maria, "come on! What are you waiting for? We need to go to the diner," she urged me. The diner, it's been our hang out ever since last year. They make the best burger and fries ever and we go there every day after school.

"Oh right um bye Maria," I call out to her as I rushed away with Alice.

"Thanks" I tell her.

"No problem Jazz," she smiled brightly at me. I noticed that she was acting a little.._strange_. I decide to take a look at Alice, something I can't help myself from sometimes. Alice has always been so beautiful. I just couldn't help myself as I stare into her brown eyes. I couldn't look away from them until Alice cleared her throat. I felt my cheeks go hot.

"So you coming?" Alice questioned, blushing slightly.

"Ya I'll meet up with you guys. You go ahead with the girls I'll go over with the guys. I have to get my books in my locker," I say.

"Alright," her face seemed to light up a bit as she danced across the hall to my sister and Bella. I go over to my locker to grab my books when all of a sudden a note fell out. I picked it up and gently opened it.

_Jasper, _

_I have been crushing on you for a very long time now and I think we'll be together forever. So please meet me at the diner, at _**_the booth_**

_-Your secret admirer _

The booth? That was the booth in the diner where kids have gone to profess their love to another! It was also a place where kids frequently liked to make out in.

"Hey Jasper you okay?" Edward asked. I notice him and Emmett are right behind me.

"Um yeah," I mumble, placing the note in my pocket. Didn't need any of those jokers reading this.

"Whatcha got there Jazz?" I turn to see Emmett reach out to snatch the note from my back pocket.

"Hey! Don't read that!" I protested, trying to get it away from the big bear. Emmett just smiled deviously as he opened it. I felt my cheeks go hot as he read it.

"Aw our Jazzy Poo has a secret admirer," Emmett snickered, folding the note up. Edward began to laugh with Emmett making me groan at the two.

"So are you going to meet this girl Jazz?" Edward asked curiously.

"I dunno..what if this is Maria?" I wince at the thought of it being her.

"I don't think so it doesn't look like her hand writing..." Edward then paused looking at the note.

"Edward?"

"Oh um sorry look I think you should meet this girl, she's really nice and you'll love her. I promise," he said, I raised my eyebrows at him.

"You know who it is?" I ask.

"Um yeah," he muttered.

"Do I know her?"

"Yeah, very well in fact..now come on, I think you should really see this girl because if you don't go there she'll be heartbroken and cry for the rest of the night giving everyone a headache in the house so go!" Edward urged me.

"Fine!" I make my way over to the diner and took a deep breath before heading in. I then head over to the booth, getting nervous to see who it was. When I look to see who this mysterious girl was, I couldn't believe it.

It was Alice.

My best friend, Alice.

Maybe it did make sense. How we always seemed to click. How lately I just take an extra moment to stop and look at her or feel so drawn to her.

"You've kept me waiting," she said, a small smile appeared on her face.

"Sorry ma'm," she smiled and pulled me down in the seat next to her.

"So are you weirded out or...?"

"No Alice in fact I would really like to go out with you sometime," I tell her, she grins.

"I would really love that Jazz," she then gave me a kiss on the cheek and I felt my ears go hot.

"Look at the cute couple! Finally!" we look to see the others come over. Alice and I both blush.

"Congrats man!" Emmett said giving me a pat on the back

"Thanks," I go to look towards Edward who had a smile on his face.

"You knew didn't you!" I accuse him, he shrugged.

"What? I knew the pixie would kill me if I would have told you who it was! Plus really Jasper? You have known her your whole life almost and didn't recognize her handwriting off the bat?"

"Whatever," I grumble.

"it's okay Jazz at least you two are finally together!" Bella exclaimed cheerfully.

"Thanks," I smile as I go to wrap an arm around Alice.

"Come on now! Let's hang out now!" Rosalie exclaimed. I smiled as I held my little pixie's hand.

My angel. My Alice.


	23. Partying

**S.M OWNS ALL!**

**Partying**

(Emmett's POV AGE 17)

"Come on guys! I wanna party!" I announced as I parked two blocks away from the party. It was an annual party that everyone in the school was going to, and I couldn't wait to go.

We had to convince our parents that our friends were holding a small 'get together' today instead of a party. They aren't too fond of going to parties after a little incident we were in that involved lots of alcohol and possibly a firecracker.

Anyway my dad is working late and so are the other's parents. Only Esme would be the one staying home. Nessie, Jake, and Seth weren't allowed to come. Not that we didn't like them, we just didn't want to drag the younger kids with us.

"I don't know Em, you know if we get caught our dad is the chief of police. It won't look good," Bella chided.

"Oh loosen up little sis. We're in high school this is normal. Come on, let's have some fun!" I exclaim.

"Fine," my goody-goody sister grumbled.

"Ow!" we all snap our heads toward the back of my brand new jeep I got for my seventeenth birthday.

"You guys heard that? Right?" Jasper questioned, motioning to the back of the jeep.

"Yeah," Edward said as him and the others go to look in the back.

"Nessie!"

"Jacob!"

"Seth!"

"What? Oh my gosh this isn't the...bathroom?" Seth said. Jacob smacked Seth upside the head while Nessie groaned and buried her face into her hands.

"Why are you here Ness?" Edward demanded.

"We wanted to come too," she announced.

"Yeah well too bad we're going back home! Emmett turn around now!" Edward instructs me.

"But Eddie! I don't want to!"

"Em just do it!" he snaps.

"I'll tell mom where you are," Nessie blackmailed.

"Ness I don't want you here, you're in middle school surrounded by a bunch of horny male high schoolers who can be sick, I need to look out for Bella."

"Excuse me?" Bella eyed Edward, "I can take care of myself."

"I know it's just- not now, Nessie you should be home," Edward said.

"Well we aren't leaving," Nessie stated firmly.

"Edward it'll be fine," Alice said.

"Alice you're agreeing to this?!" Edward cried out.

"I don't like what they pulled, but Ness should be fine. She's a smart cookie, plus she has thing one and thing two to watch her."

"Hey I can watch myself you know!" Ness protested.

"Let's just go," I groan.

"Fine," we all got out and entered the household where the party was being held.

It was complete craziness as kids were puking, drinking, and making out. A true high school party.

"We'll let's have some fun" I announce as we all go off to do our own thing. I kept Rosalie by me in case of any horny boys like King. A lot of the others were dancing, but if you were like my sister you were just talking and hanging around.

All of a sudden I notice the red and blue lights flashing outside.

"Oh shit it's the cops," I cruse under my breath.

"Crap we need to get the others," Rosalie said. I agree as we try to find the others.

"Come on we need to leave!" I look to see Alice come over dragging Jasper with Bella and Edward following right behind them.

"Oh Emmett we are going to be in deep shit because of you," Bella cried out.

"I kind of noticed, where are the youngsters?" I ask, noticing Nessie, Jake, and Seth are nowhere to be seen.

"Oh great! I told them not to come," Edward groaned.

"Let's jut find them," I say. We begin to hurry trying to find them in this crowd of crazy teenagers.

"Guys over here!" We see Nessie, Seth, and Jake waiting by the back entrance.

"Let's run!" Seth yelled. We all then hopped the fence into the lawn next door. As we got over we came face to face with a white sparky pomeranian.

"Great," I mumble as it begins to bark, making me shriek.

"Is Emmett Swan scared of a little doggy?" Jasper snickered.

"No just move it!" I snap as we begin to jump over the other fence. My car wasn't too far away now.

After getting chased by a Pomeranian, falling into a pool, tripping in the mud, and falling off a fence, we finally made it to my car. After that I stepped on the gas petal until we got to my house.

"Let's just get cleaned off at my house. No one is home," Bella said. We all agree with her. We then try to get cleaned up, letting them borrow t-shirts from me and Bella. Once we're cleaned up we go to hang out in the family room and watch_ Whose Line is it Anyway?_ to make it seem like we were hanging out here all night.That's when my dad entered.

"Hey kids!" he greeted us.

"Hey dad!"

"Hey Chief S!"

"How are you kids tonight?" he asked and we shrugged.

"You know.."

"The usual."

"That's good. Do you guys know about any big party that was happening tonight?" Charlie asked and we all slightly froze.

"No."

"Oh well they had this huge party and the kids there got into so much trouble," he said.

"Well we where just hanging around here all this time," I lie slyly.

"Oh well you know funny thing happened I saw a couple of kids like you all run across Mrs. Tuner's lawn and got chased by her Pomeranian. Funny thing is one of them was a huge bear kid who seemed to be scared by it," he eyed me.

"What?"

"Emmett!"

"Sorry," I wince.

"You kids are in trouble you know that," Charlie said, raising an eyebrow at us.

"Yeah," We mumble. This was going to be anything but fun.


	24. Heartbreaks

**DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! BELONGS TO S.M!**

**Heartbreaks**

(Bella's POV AGE 16)

It was a normal day in school as I walked alongside Edward. Lately things have been weird for us. He's been my best friend since the beginning, but I have been feeling _strange_ around him. Probably ever since I was fourteen years old and we kissed under the mistletoe. Lately I've felt myself blush more or I get completely dazzled by him. I mean all of the others got together; Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, Jake and Nessie are bound to get together soon..why not Edward and I?

I liked how that sounded, _Edward and I_. Maybe I wanted to be more than friends with hi, but I was scared to tell him how I really feel.

I was scared to admit that I love him. Yes, I love him. I always have it's just he might not want to be with me and ruin our friendship. I don't blame him if it comes to that reason.

It's just with Edward I always felt this spark, like when he would hold my hand I would just feel this spark go through me. I just feel so complete with him.

"I'll see you after Spanish," Edward said as he starts to go towards his classroom.

"Alright, see you," I say as I go into my classroom.

As I sat in English Edward still never left my mind. Maybe I should just tell him how I was feeling, that I wanted to be more than friends or I liked him more than a friend.

My next class was Spanish with Alice. I was still torn on what to tell him and I think Alice noticed my pondering.

"Bella are you okay? Is there something you want to talk about?" she asked and I bite my lip.

"As long as you don't freak," I say and she nods.

"I think I like Edward, as more than a friend," I say quietly. She grins and let's out a small squeal so the teacher won't hear her.

"Bella you need to tell him, as his sister I know he's madly in love with you. I mean Bella, you have him wrapped around your finger. That boy would do anything for you. You need to tell him! I mean NEED to tell him," Alice exclaimed, excitedly.

"Alright fine," I took a deep breath, "I think I'll talk to him after school.._alone,_" I wanted to bring him to the meadow and tell him how I felt. If he felt the same it would just feel more special at our place.

"Yes! Finally you two are getting together we just have to wait for Jake and Ness, I don't think it'll take them long after all they are married. Then I need to find someone for Seth," Alice said as she drifted off for a moment. I couldn't help but chuckle at my crazy loving pixie of a best friend.

"Anyway when you guys have your first date I'll pick out your outfits- and oh! We can all go one dates together! Oh and then prom-"

"Alice hold your horses we aren't even together yet, I need to talk to him about this okay," I say and she nods.

"I just can't wait! Oh can I tell Rose? Please!" she begged, using her famous puppy dog pout on me. I chuckle.

"Sure Ali," I say, making her light up.

"Yes! Oh this is going to be so wonderful," she gushed. I watched as my friend began to day dreamed herself into her little wonderland.

Once Spanish was done I meet Edward up in the hall. When he sees me he sends me a dazzling smile that puts my heart into a frenzy.

"Hey," he smiled at me.

"Hey, look after school can we go to the meadow. I need to talk to you about something," I tell him. I could tell that my nerves were showing as I stammered a bit.

"Sure, is everything okay?" He asked, noticing my uneasiness.

"Yeah I just need to talk to you," I say and he nods.

"Sure Bella."

I then head off to my next class and next thing you know it's finally the end of the day.

My anticipation has been building up all day, yet I was nervous. What if he didn't feel the same way? I really hoped he would feel the same, but if he didn't I would just gladly stay his best friend.

"Where is Edward?" I ask my brother as I stepped out into the parking lot, trying to find Edward. Normally he is out here with the other guys at the end of the day.

"He went to grab something from his locker. Why? Baby Bell you seem more excited than usual, are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah just need to find Edward that's all," I say as I go back into the school.

I was almost to Edward's locker when I heard Alice yell, "Bella don't!"

But it was too late. I already turned around. What I saw in front of me, it made me freeze. I felt my heart break into a million pieces just looking at the sight.

It was Edward, and he was kissing Tanya. I heard Alice yell in the background at her brother while I just stood there. Frozen.

Edward quickly snaps away from Tanya and see's me.

"Bella don't go! I can explain-"

"Save it Edward," I snap as I run out of the school into the parking lot.

"Bella wait!" Alice called out but I didn't want to hear her explaining as I ran away crying. I just planned to walk home even though it just started to rain. I really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone.

"Bella are you okay?" my friend, Angela Webber, asked, noticing that I was running away crying in the rain. She pulled up to me in her car.

"Not really," I sniffle.

"Want a ride? I insist, it is raining," she offered.

"Um sure, thanks Ange," I say as I climb into the passenger seat.

"Why are you crying?" She asked as she began to drive far away from the school. I go to bite my lip.

"I was going to tell Edward I have feelings for him, and I found Tanya kissing him," I explain to her, "but I mean he's just my best friend, it's crazy he would like me the same way."

"Oh," she said.

"Sorry for spilling my problems like that, kind of dramatic," I say and she shook her head.

"No it's fine. Bella you know maybe Tanya was pushing herself on him. Maybe you should hear what he has to say about her before you jump to conclusions," Angela told me.

"Maybe your right," I say as we then pull up to my house.

"Look Bella, I for one think Edward is crazy in love with you. I see the way he looks at you and I think it was just a mistake. You should see what he has to say before you get angry at him," Angela said to me.

"Alright I'll think about it, thanks for everything Angela your such a great friend," I say and she smiles.

"Thanks, you're a good friend too," Angela gives me a quick hug before I head upstairs to my room.

I go to my bed quickly and lay across it. I then go and stare at the ceiling, my emotions and thoughts were all over the place. Maybe Angela was right. Maybe Edward didn't do it on purpose...but he still kissed Tanya.

I sigh as I just do my homework done and then go to bed, even if it was only six o'clock at night. Though something tells me deep inside that something bad is going to happen. What, I don't know.

I try to get some shut eye when all of a sudden I get a call from Emmett. Know thinking about it, I'm surprised he isn't home yet.

"Emmett what is it?" I ask groggily.

_"Bella there's been an accident." _


	25. Mistakes

**DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! BELONGS TO S.M!**

**Mistakes**

(Edward's POV AGE 16)

I wonder what Bella wanted to talk to me about today? Well maybe now that we're going to be alone I can tell her how I really feel. I want to tell her that I love her. In fact I realized I'm in love with her when we danced at her mother's wedding awhile back. I was just waiting for the right moment to tell her, and now since we were going to go to the meadow alone I think it would be the perfect time to tell her how I really feel.

I don't know how she'll feel though, she might just want to stay best friends. I don't blame her if she feels that way, but I'm hoping with all my might that she'll feel the same I do.

As I went to go grab my jacket from my locker that's when none other than Bimbo Tanya came over. She slammed the locker door in my face and got in front of me as I pulled my jacket away from the locker.

"What do you want Tanya?" I asked gritted through my teeth.

"Eddie I'm tired of these games," she whispered in a subduing tone. I frown.

"What games? Tanya for the last time I do not want to date you. Now if you excuse me I need to go," I said trying to get away from her, but then she decided to grip to my arm.

"No Eddie, don't you get it. We're meant to be together!" She exclaimed.

"Tanya no. For the last time I am not interested in you," I tell her sternly. I then tried to walk away from her but she decided to fling herself at me. She then went to press her slimy wet lips against mine.

"No Bella! Don't!" I heard Alice yell. I go to push the crazy girl away from me to see Bella staring at me. I felt my heart stop. Bella just looked at me with a heartbroken expression. Of all the times Tanya had to attack me with a kiss, Bella had to walk in. She'll never believe me when I tell her I love her. Oh god.

"Bella don't go! I can explain-"

"Save it Edward," she snaps as she then runs away crying. What have I done?

"Bella wait!" Alice called out as she tried to catch up with Bella. I just stood there. Frozen.

"Well now that's she's out of the way-" Tanya then puts her hand on my arm, trailing her finger up it. I felt the anger rise in me as she did that.

"Tanya stop," I growl pushing her hand away, "you just possibly ruined the best relationship I have ever had with anyone all because of your stupidity!"

"But Eddie-"

"Don't call me Eddie ever again, don't even talk to me again. I just lost my best friend and the girl I love because of you so go!" I snap at her.

"Tanya why you-" I look to see Alice, Rose, and Nessie looking at Tanya. They didn't look to happy, in fact Alice looked like somehow torched her whole wardrobe.

"What?" Tanya questioned.

"Oh bitch you're gonna get it," Rosalie growled, stepping forward so she was in Tanya's face.

"No one hurts Bella while we're around," Alice snarled.

"And if you ever force yourself on my brother again I'll rip that piece of cheap crap you call hair right out of your tiny head, got it," Nessie growled. I looked at my little sister in pure shock. I really didn't expect that.

"What? Bella got she deserved," Lauren said coming to Tanya's side with Jessica.

"Yeah," Jessica agreed with her idiotic friends.

"Oh you girls are going to get the whopping of a lifetime," Rosalie spat as she then put her blonde hair up in a pony tail and took her earrings out, "I have waited eleven years for this."

"Bring it on Hale!" Lauren taunted. She shouldn't have done that because Rosalie then launched herself at Lauren. I watched as Rose tackled her to the ground, beating her up.

"Take this you stupid bitch!" Alice growled launching herself at Tanya while Nessie went for Jessica. Soon it broke out into a huge cat fight.

"Eddie you kissed Tanya!?" Emmett growled at me as he came running over with Jasper, Jacob, and Seth, "You do realize you broke my sister's heart so I'll gladly break you! Friends or not!"

"I didn't, Tanya forced herself on me and Bella entered. Dude look I love your sister, I would do anything for Bella. You know me, would I ever kiss that bitch!" I cry out, making Emmett relax a bit. I felt tears leak their way out of my eyes, I probably just lost the best thing in my whole life.

"Dude Edward does love Bella, for gods sake he's crying!" Seth cried out.

"Emmett because of Tanya I just lost your sister, who's probably the most important person in my life!"

"Alright, I believe you man. I guess I overreacted. You would do the same if it was Alice or Nessie," he said.

"I know, and I understand."

"Come on we need to pull our girlfriends away before they get in trouble," Jasper said motioning to the cat fight.

Emmett went in and had to rip Rose from Lauren as she then started to run away. Jasper and Seth both had to rip Alice off Tanya, and Jake grabbed Nessie off of Jessica. I watched as all three girls went running away. I notice some of Lauren's hair was on the floor, gross.

"Edward you're lucky I saw she forced herself on you or I would have killed you," Alice told me.

"Alice I love Bella, god I love that girl and now because of Tanya I lost her!" I cried out.

"Look you need to give her some space. Maybe try calling her, but she's probably going to ignore you. Just give her space," Alice said.

"Wait where is Bella?" Emmett asked and I started to panic, what if she went missing now!?

"Don't worry, Angela took her home. I was about to catch up with her to see what's wrong when she got in the car with her. She was running home, crying," Nessie said. I then slumped to the ground on my knees.

"What have I done!? It's my fault she's upset like this!" I got to bury my face into my hands.

"Edward it's not your fault, now come on we'll help you get her," Alice said as she went down to kneel next to me.

I look to see Emmett's still restraining Rose as she is still growling. Nessie was hugging onto Jacob while Seth just hung around.

I then go out to the parking lot and into my volvo. It was a rainy afternoon here in Forks and I couldn't keep Bella off my mind as I drove home with the others.

"Edward are you okay?" Nessie asked me as we drove. Alice was in the backseat with Jasper as she they silently cuddled with one another. I sigh at that wishing I could hold Bella like that in my arms.

"Not really Ness, I probably just lost the woman I love," I state and she nods.

"I know, look you just need to tell Bella the truth. She'll believe you that you love her. I know Bella and she has been head over heels for you probably ever since you two met. I see how she looks at you and you look at her. There's nothing but love radiating off you two. I know you'll two be with together probably forever," my sister said and I smile.

"Thanks Ness," I say, she nods.

"That's what sister's are for," she smiled at me, but then her face quickly turned to panic.

"Edward look out!" It was too late as some car slammed into my side of the car, causing my car to crash and tumble. I go to brace myself for impact but on instinct I brace myself in front of Ness so she didn't get hit as hard. When the car finally stopped I felt a sharp pain enter my body.

I look too see Jasper and Alice seemed fine, but I smell blood. I look towards Nessie and she seems fine, just pretty banged up. I then look to see I'm covered in my own blood. Soon blackness seems to cloud my vision.

"Edward!" my sisters and Jasper screamed at me, but it was too late. I then slipped into the blackness as the sirens just filled the air of our small town.


	26. An Accident and a Miracle

**An Accident and a Miracle **

(Bella's POV)

"What accident? Is anyone hurt?" I ask quickly getting out of the bed. Emmett just called me saying there was some sort of accident and I was panicking. All that was going through my head was, who got hurt?

_"Look Bella, just get down to the hospital now," _Emmett said. I could tell by the strain in his voice that someone got hurt.

"What happened?" I question.

_"Look I don't know everything yet but Edward- he's hurt Baby Bell. Alice, Jazz, and Ness were in the accident too. You need to come down to the hospital now,"_ He urged

"I'm coming now," I say.

_"Be careful Baby Bell." _

"I will," I then shut my phone and hop into my truck. Somehow I feel as if this is my fault. If I lose anyone I'll never forgive myself. Especially Edward, oh why did I have to be a jerk to him? I feel awful, why couldn't it be me instead?

I arrive at Forks hospital in the knick of time and go running into the doors. I look frantically all over the hospital to see Rosalie sobbing her eyes out with Emmett holding her tight. Jake looks a mess while Seth was trying to cheer him up, but I could tell he was looking pretty upset himself. I notice Claire Young and Quil Ateara, two of Nessie's friends were there too. Claire is crying while Quil is hugging her.

"What happened?" I ask as I run over to my brother and friends.

"Bella look, Edward, Ness, Alice, and Jasper got into a car accident" Emmett said and I began to panic. My heart began pounding.

"Are they okay?" I ask.

"Look we don't know yet, we arrived as soon as Esme called us. It was a hit and run, some car hit into them. Dad is investigating it right now" Emmett said.

I then begin to sob and Emmett brings me into hug.

"This is all my fault. I should have listened to Edward," I cry.

"Bells it isn't. Look none of this was your fault, it was all a freak accident," Rosalie told me gently.

"Kids!" I look to see Carlisle make his way over.

"How are they?" I ask as we all crowd around him.

"Follow me," he whispered. We nod as we follow him to a hospital room. I look to see Alice, Jasper, and Nessie. Edward was nowhere to be found.

Alice was in Jasper's embrace. She had a wrap around her pixie arm and Jasper had what seemed to be stitches on his forehead. Alice was crying as Jasper hushed her, and I look to see Nessie sobbing in Esme's arms while Esme soothed her. I noticed she had a bandage on her arm and had a deep scratch on her face. They were all bruised up as well.

Rosalie ran up to Jasper not saying a word as she hugged onto her twin. He held Alice and Rose next to them as they both cried. Emmett had his hands on my shoulders as I looked frantically for Edward.

"Ness! Are you okay!?" Jake asked Nessie, who was still crying.

"I'm fine Jake," Nessie reassured him as he went to hug her.

"Where's Edward?" I ask, my voice cracking.

"Bella, he got hit the worst. He was driving and the car hit right into his side," Alice cried.

"And it's my fault! He covered me during the impact," Nessie sobbed.

"Shhh no it's not your fault," Esme hushed her as she rocked Ness like she was a little girl again.

"No it's my fault, it's my fault I didn't listen to him. I shouldn't have let him go," I begin to sob and Emmett hugs me. I fall into his arms, still sobbing violently.

"Shh Baby Bell, he'll be fine alright. She can see him, right?" Emmett asked hopefully.

"Bella, Edward will be fine. He's just unconscious right now. He lost a lot of blood and he's a little banged up. You can see him now if you like," Carlisle said gently.

"Are you sure? What about you and Esme, or Ness, Alice?" I question and all the Cullen's shook their heads.

"Bella dear go, who knows. Maybe you'll be the one to wake him up," Esme chuckled sadly.

"Thank you," I say.

"No problem Bella, now come on," Carlisle said as he let me into Edward's room right next door. I felt my breath hitch and the tears sting my eyes as I see my best friend. He was bruised and bandaged up pretty bad. It was silent except for his heart monitor.

"I'll be with the others, buzz if you need anything," Carlisle said.

"Thank you," I whisper. Carlisle nodded sadly before taking one last look at his son and plant a kiss on the top of my head.

I sigh as I am left with Edward in the room.

"Edward look if you can hear me, I'm sorry. God, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. Maybe if I just listened to you then you wouldn't be here right now," the tears cascaded off my cheeks onto the bed as I gripped Edward's limp hand, "I'm just so sorry. Please Edward, please come back to me."

I was just sitting there for what felt like hours. Some of the others came in to see how Edward was. Ness didn't show her face yet. I think she feels that it's her fault Edward got hit the hardest because he covered her during the impact so she wouldn't get hit the hardest.

Everyone would all just check on Edward while I would sit by his side, not saying a word. Tears still stained my face and I knew I looked a mess. Alice didn't even say anything to me about my appearance when she saw me. She just braced me in a hug as we cried. Esme even brought me some food, but I didn't touch it.

I knew it was getting late and I refused to go home as I stayed by his side. I would wait all night if I had to for his awake. Emmett understood I would put up a fight and not leave his side. All of them knew the guilt that I felt like I was bearing so they let me stay for the night. Everyone said goodbye to me before they left.

Soon I felt sleep begin to take over me as I stayed in the uncomfortable hospital chair. I looked at Edward again and the tears welded in my eyes. I then carefully climbed next to him in the bed and held onto him, sobbing into his chest. I could feel his gentle heart beating against his chest and hear his very soft even breathing.

"Edward just wake up, please. I love you, please."

Somehow, like a miracle, I felt his arms tighten slightly. I looked up to his eyes revealing his green ones.


	27. I promised I would never leave you

**S.M OWNS TWILIGHT! I DO NOT!**

**I Promised I Would Never Leave You**

(Edward's POV)

I felt like I was drifting into blackness for a long time. As I was drifting I heard the voice of what seemed to be an angel, and she was crying. I felt tears make their way onto me as someone wraps their arms around me.

"Edward just wake up, please. I love you, please," the angel sobbed, wait a second. I know that voice. It's Bella's voice.

My Bella.

I then tightened my arms around her, trying to comfort her. I slowly opened my eyes and try to take in my surroundings. The light pierced my eyes as I tried to adjust them. I take a look around to see I was in a hospital room, what happened to me? My body was aching and I felt pretty banged up.

I don't really remember much, just some screams and pain. I remember trying to shield Nessie from an impact and tumbling around a bit. But the most important thing that I remember was that I was in the car going home right after Tanya kissed me, and I was feeling like crap because I hurt one of the most important people in my life.

Bella.

I look down to see Bella sobbing in my chest, but once she felt my arms tightened she looked up at me.

"Edward," She sobbed and I shushed her softly.

"Shhhh Bella I'm here," I whisper weakly.

"Oh god Edward I'm so sorry. I should have listened to you, then you wouldn't be in this hospital bed!" She cried.

"Bella this isn't your fault, none of this is," I tell her and she shakes her head.

"If I listened to you for just a second and didn't run off crying you wouldn't be here Edward," She said.

"Bella look at me, this isn't your fault. I promise you that, none of this is your fault," I whisper to her, cupping her face gently.

"I thought I lost you forever. When Emmett told me what happened I felt like I would never see you again," She whispered in a sob, "I thought I would never see my best friend again, and it was all my fault."

"Isabella Marie Swan look at me," I tell her. She goes to gently look up at me. Her big beautiful brown eyes were starring up at me. I noticed they were red from crying, "do you remember when your mom left when we were about twelve years old. What did I promise you?"

"You would never leave me and I would never leave you," she whispered.

"Exactly Isabella. I'll never leave you. I promised," I say softly.

"And I promised I will never leave you Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," she said, giving me a watery smile.

"Bella I'm going to keep my promise to you, forever," I go to kiss the top of her head gently.

"Edward," she whispered.

"Yes?"

"I love you. That's what I wanted to tell you at the meadow but now that this happened I'm not wasting anymore time to tell you. Edward Cullen I am madly in love with you...and I understand if you don't want to be-"

I then cut off the love of my life with a kiss. I felt her soft lips against my own for the first time since her mother's wedding. It felt so nice to finally kiss her, and call her mine.

"I love you Bella. I wanted to tell you that," I whispered. She smiled at me with tears of joy leaking from her beautiful brown eyes, "I love you more than anything in the whole world Bella. God, I'm crazy about you. No one, not even Tanya, compares to you. You're everything to me."

"Your everything to me Edward, I love you than my own life," she whispered.

"Bella you are my life."

Both of us were smiling widely as I pull her into another kiss. Her hands running through my messy hair while my hands wrap around her torso as we kiss.

We pull away breathlessly and smiling. I notice she seemed tired as I held her close to me.

"Bella you can go to sleep," I whisper in her ear and she shrugs.

"It's fine," She yawned, but I still wasn't convinced.

"Go to sleep, I know your tired Bella," I chuckle and she pouts at me.

"Fine maybe I am. I just don't want to go to sleep yet," she whispered.

"Don't worry you can go to sleep. I promise I'll be right here when you do wake up, I'll never ever leave you," I cup her face gently with my good arm.

"I love you," she whispered kissing me once more.

"And I love you Bella," she then snuggled into my chest gently. I could tell she didn't want to hurt me. I go to wrap my arms around her and rest my chin at the top of her head. I then let my non-injured hand run through her silky brown hair.

Even though I was injured and I felt some pain I couldn't help but feel happy. I had my Bella in my arms and it was one of those moments where I wish she could just stay in my arms forever.

**It's finally here! Bella and Edward finally get together! **

**I also wanted to bring up the idea of a new story. I want to finish this one 1st and my other story So the lion fell in love with the lamb. Anyway awhile I ago I started to write a fanfiction about what happened after Breaking Dawn following Renesmee and the Cullen family. I was thinking about calling it the Sunrise series. Starting off when Renesmee's around a child and then probably end it when she is around 18 years old. I have three stories in mind; Sunrise, Noon Sun, and Sunset. It's still in the works and I haven't even finished the 1st of the fanfic series. I want some input on what some of you might think about the idea. **


	28. Brother Sister Moments

**DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! BELONGS TO S.M!**

**Brother Sister Moments**

(Bella's POV AGE 16)

I woke up the next morning to see I had strong warm arms wrapped around me. I was under the covers of an unfamiliar bed and I was still in the same clothes I was in yesterday. I turn my head slightly and smile to see Edward snoozing softly besides me. I guess it wasn't a dream. He was alive and well, and we confessed our love for each other. I couldn't help but take in the moment watching him sleep. He looked so peaceful.

Edward's green eyes opened up so they were looking right into my eyes. He smiled when he saw me.

"Hey gorgeous," He whispered, brushing his fingers along my cheek. I giggled.

"Hey handsome," I smile as I go to gently kiss him.

As our lips touch I feel a flash go off. We both turn our heads to see Alice with a camera, and our family and friends looking at us.

"Finally! You two are together! This totally brightened up my day, and well Edward being okay and stuff," Alice chirped. I couldn't help but smile at my pixie loving best friend.

"Thanks Ali," Edward chuckled.

"So when did it happened? Last night?" Rose asked, we both nod softly at her.

"You two didn't do anything right because Eddie you are so lucky your in a hospital bed right now," Emmett warned, getting into brother bear mode.

"No Emmett, I would never disrespect or go a step further without Bella's permission," Edward vowed like a true gentleman.

"Good," Emmett grinned, "anyway I'm happy for you guys. We've been waiting for you two to get together for sometime now."

"My baby boy!" we look to see Esme come rushing in the room with Carlisle behind her. She rushed over to us and wrapped her arms around Edward.

"Oh my son, I thought I lost you," She cried, Edward winced at her strong grip.

"Mom I love you too, it's just your kind of strangling me," Esme quickly retracted and chuckled.

"Sorry son," she said, Edward shook his head.

"It's okay."

"I'm glad your better son, you had us all worried," Carlisle said sincerely to his son before he went to check Edward's vitals and monitors quick.

"So how are you guys doing?" Edward asked turning to Alice and Jasper.

"We're fine. Just some scratches, bumps, and bruises. At least we're safe and well, right?"we all agree as I grip onto Edward. I then notice our group seemed a little light in numbers.

"Where's Nessie?" I ask, noticing the small bronzed haired girl was no where to be seen. So was Jake and Seth.

"Oh she feels guilty about seeing Edward. She still thinks he got hurt the worst because of her," Jasper explained.

"Oh," Edward said, "but where is she?"

"The Hospital Lobby with Jacob and Seth, you want me to get her?" Esme asked. Edward nodded at his mother.

"Alright I'll be right back," She said.

"She shouldn't feel this guilt" Edward murmured as Esme left the room.

"Look you're her big brother and you did a good thing Edward by protecting her. She's still pretty young and you basically saved her life in a way," Rosalie said.

"But she just feels like you wouldn't have got hurt as bad if you didn't cover her during the crash," Jasper explained, "poor kid thought you were dead when you passed out. There was a lot of blood. I had to pull her away from the crash, she was screaming and crying."

Edward stiffened at thought. I go to kiss the top of his head gently.

"It's okay," I reassure him and he nods. But I could tell Edward wasn't completely reassured.

Esme then enters the room with Nessie hiding behind her. I could tell she was crying as her little face seemed to be stained with tears.

"Ness come here," Edward said as Ness scooted from Esme slightly.

"Are you feeling better?" she asked softly, Edward nodded.

"Ness look this isn't your fault, don't blame yourself," Edward told her, she shook her head.

"Why did you cover me in the crash? You would probably be better if you didn't cover me," she whispered.

"Ness I hate to admit it, but I would have gotten hurt anyway. The car slammed at my side of the car, there was nothing you could do about that. What I did for you was on instinct. As your big brother it is my job to protect you," he told her and she nodded softly.

"I know Edward, I just felt bad because you didn't look good and-" she couldn't finish as tears streamed down her face.

Edward then motions for her to come, pulling her into his arms. She was only thirteen years old, but somehow I still see the little girl that came to the Cullen family all those years ago.

He held his arms tight around her as she cried for a little bit and he said some reassuring words to her. Alice then joined the hug and I couldn't help but smile seeing Edward and his sisters together.

"Baby Bell want a hug?" Emmett teased as he nudged at me.

"Sure Emmy Bear," I chuckle as he then gives me a hug bear hug.

I look to see Rosalie and Jasper where also hugging and I smiled at our sibling moment. After this whole incident I'm pretty sure we need a bit of a breather. Though I still have to worry about the man who did this to Edward. My dad was looking into the crash right now and was trying to find out who caused it. They fled from the scene leaving my friends hurt.

I hope they find the culprit soon so I could give him a piece of my mind. They caused me, and everyone around pain and unhappiness. I want some form of punishment in order.

For now I just enjoyed the comfort of Edward's arms once everyone left. It was pure bliss.

"I love you," I whisper to him.

"I love you too."

I then snuggled up gently by him in the hospital bed as his hand went through my hair. The other wrapped around my torso pulling me closer to him.

As I drifted off to sleep I smiled knowing that the majority of all the hell was over and I had my Edward with me.

**Hey everyone! I want to know what you guys might want to see the gang doing for future chapters. I still need to write about Nessie and Jake getting together and finish the whole car accident incident but in the mean time I want to know what is something you guys might want to see? **


	29. A Breather

**S.M OWNS TWILIGHT! I DO NOT!**

**A Breather**

(Edward's POV AGE 16)

"Edward where are we going?" Bella asked as I took her hand. I was dragging her through the woods to our meadow. I put a blindfold on her face so she wouldn't see the surprise I made for her.

I was finally out of the hospital and I was pretty much healed. I was released on Friday so I won't be heading back to school until Monday. I only came out with a broken arm and a sprained leg. I really didn't need crutches or a wheelchair; my dad said it should be fine for me to walk around.

Right now I wanted to enjoy the time I had with Bella. We have been through hell the past few days and I want to give her a special date.

Charlie was still looking into the crash. The police force has yet been able to track the car down or figure out the licensee plate. With the rain that day the image they got of the car was too blurry. Whoever it was hit our car and was able to still drive away with a dent in the front. They are trying to use clues about the car to find whoever caused the crash. Charlie also believes whoever it was drove under the influence because of the way he came at us.

"Almost there," I say to her. I then take Bella straight into the middle of the meadow where I had a picnic blanket set up with a dinner for just the two of us.

"You can look now," I whisper in her ear as I take the blindfold off. She gasped when she saw what I prepared and smiled at me.

"Oh Edward you shouldn't have, you're injured. I would have just been happy enough to just had a simple date with you in your kitchen or something," Bella said. I rolled my eyes as I kissed her lips gently. She was always so selfless, but I wanted to do this for her.

"I wanted to do this, plus Alice helped me so it really wasn't a trouble at all. Come on, please. This is my way of making it up to you for all that's happened," I tell her.

"But you don't have to make up for anything Edward," she responded.

"Bella please. With everything that has happened this is my way of just some time for ourselves. Come on," I plead. She sighs giving in.

"Fine, just because I love you," she smiled at me. I grin as we sit down on the blanket. With the help of my mom and Alice I had some sandwiches and snacks prepared for the both of us. There was one more important thing I had to give to Bella. It was a gift I was hoping she would except, but knowing my lovely girlfriend she'll refuse it. I know how much she hates people spending money on her, but I wanted to give this to her.

"Bella?"

"Hmmm," she hummed. Right now she closing her eyes, and what looked like she was taking in the moment. I bite my lip as I got the small ring out. It was silver band that had a heart shaped diamond. Engraved on the band read _Forever Love. _

"I want to give you something," I tell her.

"What?" she asked curiously, turning around to face me. Her brown eyes looked at me inquisitively.

I take out the ring gently and place it in her hands. I watch as she gasps and her eyes budge out like a cartoon character.

"Edward isn't a little too early for that!?"

"Oh no, it's like a promise ring. It's just a way to show you I'm going to love you forever," I whisper to her. She nods softly at me.

"Edward it's beautiful, you really shouldn't have though. Thank you so much," her brown eyes were shinning with love as I placed the ring on her finger.

"It's there to show people like Newton and Tanya we're a pair and no one is going to spilt us apart, ever," I explain to her. I watch as he face breaks out into a big beautiful smile.

"Thank you again."

It was getting dark now and the stars were shinning bright here in Forks. We both go to lay down on the blanket after our diner to look up at the stars. My good arm was wrapped around Bella's shoulder as she laid her head on my chest.

"It's really beautiful tonight," she said.

"It is," I agree as she snuggles into me.

"How do you feel about going back?" Bella asked me, I shrug.

"Not looking forward to seeing Tanya, but now the whole school will know about my beautiful girlfriend," I chuckle in a whisper as I go to kiss the top of her brown hair.

"And everyone will know about my amazing boyfriend, and he's all mine," she giggled. I couldn't help but laugh as I hold her tight to me.

"I love you," I whisper into her hair.

"I love you too," with that we both watched the stars shine over us in our small town of Forks.


	30. Good News

**Do not own twilight! Belongs to S.M!**

**Good** **News**

(Bella's POV AGE 16)

I smile as I walk up the hall with Edward to lunch. My fingers were intertwined with his as we walked. Somehow everything seems like it returned to normalcy except for the jealous stares I'm getting now that I'm Edward Cullen's _girlfriend_. I liked the sound of that, Edward's girlfriend. He was mine and I was his.

I could tell Mike was pretty bummed, and I have yet seen Tanya since the accident. I think she might be avoiding Edward and our whole gang. Apparently Tanya and her groupies got into a cat fight with Alice, Rose, and Ness when Angela gave me a ride.

Rosalie claims that they're too scared to come near us anymore so we're good. I did notice Jessica and Lauren quiver in fear a bit when they saw Rosalie and Alice pass by them in the hallway.

"Hey any news on the guy who caused the accident?" Ben asked as Edward and I sat down at our lunch table.

Besides Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett, Ben Cheney and Angela sit with us. Ben is in our grade and happens to be dating Angela. They are both really smart. Angela happens to be a literature geek like me. It's one of the main reasons we get along so well besides her sweetheart personality.

Ben plays football with the guys but is also really into technology. If you ever have an issue with an electronic, Ben always seems to be the guy to know what to do.

"No not yet, our dad's looking into it still," Emmett murmured, "but guys...I got it today," he went to hold up a letter. It was a letter from the Washington State University that Emmett applied to. He really wants to go to college for Criminal Justice. He plans to be a cop just like our dad.

My brother would be heading off to college next year and I would be pretty bummed. It wouldn't be the same having him around since he would be about eight hours away from home. It sucked for all of us, but especially for my brother and Rose. They plan to keep the long distance relationship up until Rose graduates and she joins him, most likely. She is looking into going to school by Emmett. She's torn between going to school to open up a car restoration business, become a model, or become a planner for weddings. Rose is also considering maybe going into the child care field. At the moment she is undecided.

Even though college is a year away I have my goal set to going to Dartmouth with Edward. He's planning to study to be a Doctor while I'm planning to become an English teacher. I was working really hard for that scholarship. I was already working shifts at Newton's Outfitters and I've been saving up for years now. Plus I've worked hard in every single class. I just hope it's enough for me to get in.

Alice is set on a Fashion School in New York; FIT. Jasper is set his mind to becoming a Solider. He plans to serve in the army for a bit before going to school. When he does go to school he plans to become a History teacher and he'll probably go to college wherever Alice will be then.

"Why didn't you open it already?" I question and he bites his lip.

"I wanted to do it with you guys...Rose do you mind opening it for me?" he asked Rosalie who nodded with a chuckle.

"Sure baby," she goes to carefully tear the envelope open and read through the letter quickly. I notice her face turn into a huge grin.

"Baby! You got in! You're going to college!" she cheered, making my brother grin.

"Wait- I DID!?" we all laugh as he takes it from Rose and reads it over again.

"Wow I did. I'm going to Washington State!"

"Congrats Brother Bear," I laugh as I go to hug him.

"Thanks Baby Bell. I'm gonna miss you."

"Me too."

"It's going to be so weird without you Em," Jasper said.

"Yeah it'll be so quiet," Ben teased while Emmett scowled at him, but I could tell he was joking.

"I feel hurt you would say that Ben," Emmett joked while Ben just huffed.

"I'm going to miss you a lot my big bear. Make sure to visit me when you can," Rosalie murmured into Emmett's shoulder.

"I promise I will Rosie. Your my lady and by the way if any man hurts, touches, or even harasses you, give me a call and I'll be right over with a baseball bat ready to pound the sucker," Emmett said, "same goes for you too Baby Bell, even though you have Edward."

I roll my eyes at my brother as I snuggle into my boyfriend. That's when my phone began to blast out in my backpack.

"Hello?" I answer into my cell.

_"Bella it's Dad, we found out who caused the crash!" _

"No way who!? Is it anyone we know?" I ask frantically hearing news about the crash.

"What is it? Is everything okay?" Edward questioned as everyone at the table turned to me to see what the fuss was.

"Hold on Dad," I sigh as I cover the speaker, "it's my dad. They found out who caused the crash."

"What are you waiting for!?" Alice urged. I roll my eyes as I return to my phone call.

"Dad, I'm back, sorry. You were saying...?"

_"Right, look we have the people down at the station. It was some out of town couple, Victoria and James Nomad. We got them, it's over," _I grin hearing the information. Everything was done. The hell was officially over for us. The people who harmed Edward, Alice, Ness, and Jasper were going to jail and we would have a huge weight lifted off our shoulders.

"Alright Dad I'll see you soon," I go to hang my phone up and look at the others.

"They have the people who caused the crash, it's over," I grin at them.

Everyone cheers and Edward then pulls me into a hug.

"I love you," he whispered.

"and I love you," we both go to kiss passionately. I hold tight to him and take in this moment. Like I said before, a huge weight has been lifted off our shoulders. It was just nice to know that everything was over with this whole car crash drama. It was over.

"Come on let's celebrate at the diner!" Alice suggested enthusiastically.

"Oh yeah! Let's go!" Emmett exclaimed. I go to take Edward's hand as we made our way over to the diner.


	31. Apologies

**DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! BELONGS TO S.M!**

**Apologies **

(Edward's POV AGE 16)

Right now our lives were looking real good. The people who hit my car and caused the accident are in jail now, Bella's my girlfriend, Emmett got into school, I would be getting a new Volvo soon, and most importantly our futures were bright. Alice says we just have to wait for Ness and Jake to get together, but I wasn't anticipating that anytime soon. She is still my little sister so I get protective of her.

I haven't seen Tanya Denali since the accident happened and it's been awhile now. Kate mentioned she was busy with something, but we haven't seen Kate in awhile either, so I don't know what's going on in the Denali family. There is still Irina, but she doesn't say much like always.

Right now we were all hanging around at the diner waiting for Angela, Ben, Nessie, Jake, and Seth to meet up with us for a nice Friday afternoon get-together.

"You think Tanya finally learned her lesson?" Alice muttered as she picked up a fry from the basket of fires on our table.

"I think she did after you attacked her," Jasper said.

"I wonder what damage she has," Rosalie mused, twirling a fry in her hand.

"Who the heck knows, but Alice sure did beat her up," Emmett snickered.

"Guys, she's here," I hear someone hiss. I look up to see Angela rushing over to our table with Ben. She has a worried expression on her face as they both take a seat in the booth with us.

"Who?" Bella questioned Angela and Ben.

"Tanya, and damn Alice you gave the girl a big shiner," Ben snickered. Alice shrugged and gave a 'what can you do' look.

"Guys, she's making her way here," Jasper added as the strawberry blonde haired girl was making her way over with a huge shiner.

"You want me to beat her up again?" Alice asked me. I shook my head.

"Let's just hear what she has to say," Bella said. I look at her surprised, but kept quiet as Tanya made her way over to us.

"Hi," she said shyly. She looked warily towards my cast on my injured arm and sighs.

"I want to apologize. I have been a bitch to all of you and I took it too far this time. All of this is my fault. I feel like I was sort of responsible for this whole accident since I was the one to forcefully kiss Edward, and Bella I am sorry for what I did. I am sorry to everyone here," she said quietly.

With Tanya's last statement a couple of things happened; Emmett began to choke on a french fry, Jasper dropped his soda to the ground, Alice looked at Tanya with her mouth hanging wide open, Rosalie was just staring at her with a slight frown, Ben and Angela were sharing looks with one another, Bella seemed sympathetic, and I was too shocked to do anything.

"_The_ Tanya Denali is apologizing..to us?" Jasper muttered under his breath while Emmett was still was choking on the fry in the background. I look to see that Rosalie was hitting him on the back to stop him from choking.

The fry ended up flying across the room and onto Mike Newton's hair, but we were too shocked to even laugh at the kid with the fry Emmett had in his mouth sticking to his hair now.

"Is it that shocking that I would apologize?" Tanya huffed as she flipped her strawberry blonde hair to her back.

"No, no, thank you Tanya for the apology. It's accepted," Bella told her.

"Thank you so much, and I'm really sorry," Tanya said again, "anyway I should be off, I have a flight to catch," she announced smiling.

"Where are you going?" I question.

"I'm going to a boarding school in California, and I'm really excited," She told us sincerely, "Kate and Irina will still be around though. By the way if you haven't seen Kate in a while it's just because she's been busy with softball," Tanya explained to us.

"So then it's sayonara then?" Emmett asked and Tanya nodded.

"Well then adios," with that he earned a smack upside the head from Rosalie.

"What he means is um good luck in California Tanya," Bella told her.

"Thanks and I'm sorry again. See you guys!" she said as she went skipping away with a huge smile on her face.

We all just watched her leave the diner. We were all still in shock at that the strawberry blonde girl, who was a complete bitch to us since we were thirteen years old, was apologizing to us.

"You guys okay?" We all turn to see Jacob and Ness make their way over with Seth tagging along.

"Was that who I think it was?" Ness asked us, noticing Tanya leave the diner. We all nod at her.

"Who?" Seth questioned.

"Tanya, what is so shocking?" Ness frowned.

"Tanya she-"

"Apologized," Emmett said, "she actually apologized for being a bitch."

"Wow never saw that one coming," Nessie muttered under her breath.

"Is she going to be nice to you guys now or what?" Jacob asked as we all sat down around the table.

"I guess, but she's not going to be in our school anymore. She's going to a boarding school in California," I explained to them.

"Well then I guess that's one less annoying person to worry about," Seth joked.

"Let's just get something to eat, I'm starving," Jacob sung.

"You're always hungry," Nessie giggled as she nudged her best friend. I eyed them warily, but shook it off as Bella snuggled into me.

"So one less person to worry about breaking us up, huh?" she mused. I chuckle as I kissed the top of her brown beautiful hair.

"I guess."

I then join Bella as we go to enjoy some of the best burgers in town with our best friends.

* * *

**I decided to have Tanya leave on a good note. I also want to say sorry for the lack of updates. I know I haven't been updating in a while, I've been really busy lately so my updates are going to take longer than they used to be. I'll try to update every weekend and when I have time I'll get to them during the week but for now expect them to be on the weekend. Thanks for understanding! -Sibuna826twihard**


	32. One Last Stupid Thing

**S.M OWNS TWILIGHT! I DO NOT!**

**One Last Stupid Thing**

(Emmett's POV AGE 18)

"Looks like we're done boys," Seth said as we looked at my packed jeep filled with my crap. I couldn't believe it but I would be heading off to college tomorrow. I was really going to miss everyone here in Forks. After tonight I would officially be an adult.

"Thanks again, I don't know what I would do without you guys," I say.

"It's going to be quiet this year without you Em," Jasper said and I chuckle.

"Aw Jazzy boy you gonna miss me when I head off to College?" I joke and he smacks my arm.

"No."

"Yes you will, you know you will," I sung and he just rolled his eyes.

"It is going to be really quiet without you Emmett. I mean we sure won't get into too many crazy shenanigans now," Edward chuckled.

"Yeah well I'll be back and we can to do plenty of stupid things together," I chuckle. That's when all of a sudden a devious idea popped into my wonderful brain.

"Hey guys, I just got an idea," I sung.

"What is going on in that devious brain of your Emmett Swan?" Jasper said.

"Can we have one last stupid hooray before I leave, come on! Please!" I pouted and all the guys sighed.

"What are you exactly planning?" Edward groaned as he rubbed his temples.

"I say we teepee and egg the Newton's house! Come on! It'll be my last immature thing I will ever do!" I exclaim.

"I doubt it will be the last," Jasper murmured.

"Come on guys! Please! I'm going to college tomorrow! Let me have my fun!" I pouted. They all looked warily at one another and then at me.

"Fine we're in," Jake said. I then did a victory dance.

"Now come! Let's go!" I grin deviously as we all hop into our cars over to the Newton's household.

"Ready?" I ask them.

"Yes, sadly," Jacob grumbled.

"Okay..now!"

We then throw our toilet paper over the whole Newton house. All around his tree's and the bushes.

"Ready for the finale," I said as I then egged the front door. Just as I threw the egg none other than Mike Newton opens it up.

"Hey- ak! My face!" Mike cried out as he wiped the egg off his face, "who's out there!?"

"RUN!" Seth screamed as we all ran into the cars.

"That was awesome!" I grin as we speed all the way back to the house.

"Happy now Em?" Jasper grumbled as we pulled up in my driveway.

"Hey guys where have you been?" Rose asked as we got out. The girls were all hanging around by my old basket ball hoop.

"Just doing one last immature thing before I grow up tomorrow," I announce and all the girls raise their eyebrows.

"What did you guys do?" my sister groaned as she rubbed her temples.

"We may or may have not teepeed Mike Newton's house and egged him in the face," I say proudly and all of them groan.

"Of course, only you," Rosalie chuckled as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I pull her close to me and smile.

"I'm going to miss you my Rosie Poesy," I murmur into her hair and she nods sadly.

"I'll miss you too my Emmy Bear," she sighed as I held her tight.

"_Rosie Poesy?_"

"_Emmy Bear?_"

"What?" I whine as they all stare at my lady and I, "can't a guy enjoy whatever time left he has with his beautifully amazingly smoking hot girlfriend?" I complain.

"It's fine, just don't do it in front of us," Alice teased.

"Whatever...hey you guys want to have basketball tournament? Girls vs Boys?" I ask them.

"Why not! One last game before the first of us goes to college," Ness exclaimed.

"Alright let's do this boys," with that we all begin one last game of Boys against Girls.

It was Rosie, Alice, and Belly on one team while I was on a team the other team with Edward and Jasper. Seth, Jake, and Ness stayed on the sidelines keeping score and cheering us on.

"Let's do this!" I say as we begin to try to dribble past the girls. We should have known better after all these years because they beat us like always.

"We let you win," I huffed and Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"Yeah Em, right," I chuckle as I pull her into my embrace.

"Who wants to play manhunt?" Alice asked all of a sudden, and we all stared at her incredulously. That is a comment only a person like myself would make.

"Why?" Bella questioned.

"Why not?" Nessie shrugged.

"I mean look Em's already going off to college tomorrow. Our time as teenagers is ending soon so let's celebrate with a good old fashion game of manhunt!" Alice exclaimed "come on, it'll be like old times."

"What the hell!" I shrug.

"We're in," Bella laughed as we all began to chase one another around in the darkness like we were ten years old again. I was going to miss things like this but I had a whole future to look forward too.

I decided to be devious and get the hose out spraying my sister. It reminds me of a water fight we had all those years ago.

"Oh you want to play that way don't you Em?" Bella giggled as she tried to tackle me to the ground.

"Uncle!" I cry out as my sister gets me to the ground. Damn, she has gotten strong after all these years.

"Gotcha!" Rosalie giggled as she sprayed both Bella and I with the hose.

"Oh Rosie Poesy you're gonna pay for that," I tease I go to pick her and throw her over my shoulder.

"Emmett Swan you put me down!"

"Never!" I laugh. Soon we're all getting sprayed with the hose or rolling around in the mud. One thing's for sure, our inner childhood was coming out.

After all of us getting covered head to toe in mud we all got cleaned off at my house and crowded around the T.V watching _Whose Line is it Anyway? _

"I'm gonna miss this," Nessie said sadly, "once all of you go to college next year it'll be just Jake, Seth, and me."

"Hey we'll have more times like this," Bella said.

"Yeah, who says we can't have childish times like this when we go to college," Alice pipped up.

"We have summers to look forward to and vacations. Sure, Emmett's going off to college but this isn't goodbye yet for us. When we do all go off to college and start our own lives it'll never be goodbye for forever. We'll always be friends," Bella exclaimed.

We all smile as we go to turn our attention to the T.V. My Rosie was still in my arms. I was going to miss my friends, especially my Rosie but as Bella said, I know this isn't goodbye for forever.


	33. Babysitting on Elm Street

**DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO S.M!**

**Babysitting on Elm Street**

(Nessie's POV AGE 14)

I sigh as Jake, Seth, and I watch scary movie after scary movie on this cool October night.

All the others went on a group date at the diner. They would be having Emmett over video chat so they could all have a group date. I kind of miss that big goofball; things have seemed to have gotten dull without him here.

Watching my older siblings in love makes me wish I had a boyfriend, but I think Jake doesn't have the guts to even ask me yet. Anyway, he still might see me as his friend, but I'm determined to get the truth out of him. In the end I think I'll just end up asking him out myself. Alice says he'll crack soon, but I am not sure if I want to wait. I think I'll ask him out on my own when the moment is right.

"Alice?" my mom called out.

"Not here, she's with the others on a group date," I tell her as she comes into the room.

"Oh no."

"What's the matter?" I ask my mother.

"Well you know Mrs. Sulpicia Volturi and Mr. Aro Volturi down the block?" she asked and I nod with Jake and Seth. They had a set of twins, Alec and Jane, who are absolute brats. The whole Volturi family has always been weird. My parents are just friends with them because my dad and Mr. Aro Volturi did business together once. Mr. Aro and his brothers own a law firm here in town. They'll all kind of creepy, but Sulpicia doesn't seem that bad.

"Well they need a babysitter tonight, and I was going to ask Alice. Sulpicia and Aro were going to a Halloween Galla for Mr. Volturi's law firm and no one can watch Alec and Jane, their babysitter canceled last minute," my mom said.

"We can do it Mrs. C..are they paying?" Seth asked. Jake and I both smacked him and he gave a 'what can you do?' look.

"Yeah, I'm sure they will," my mom said.

"Fine we'll do it," I agreed. I needed money and it seemed like the right thing to do...right?

"Oh good, I'll call Sulpicia right now." my mom smiled as she went to the phone.

"Why are we spending our Friday night babysitting the Volturi twins?" Jake frowned.

"Dude you do realize they are rich, anyway it can't be long right? We'll get payed for just a few hours that we have to deal with the witch twins. We can buy a new video game or something with the money" Seth exclaimed.

"Yeah Jake it could be fun. Plus the kids probably got to bed at like eight..right?" I say and he shrugs.

"Fine, let's just get this over with," he mumbled.

After my mom called Sulpicia she dropped us off at the Volturi's huge big Italian style mansion. There are two other Volturi kids, Felix and Demtri, but they are off in college or something. Jane and Alec are the youngest and the meanest out of the bunch.

We go to ring there doorbell and hear it echo throughout their large home.

"Coming!" Sulpicia called out as she opened the door. She was dressed up in all black gown right by her husband, Aro.

"Hello kids, thanks again for tonight. Alec and Jane shouldn't be much trouble. They'll both be out like a light by eight,"she told us, "emergency numbers are on the fridge and I fed the kids already, also do not give them any sugar. Alec and Jane are watching T.V right now," Sulpicia said as she glided across the floor.

"You can trust us Mrs. Volturi," I told her and she smiled.

"Thanks again for such a short notice. We should get going now, have fun!" She called out as Aro and her left the home.

"Her husband is a little creepy, don't you think?" Jake whispered to me and I giggle.

"Yeah, Mr. Aro Volturi has always been weird. The whole Volturi family," I whisper.

We enter the family room to see the two twin brats watching T.V. I look to see they were watching what seemed to be some really scary movie.

"Hey guys," I greet them. Both twins creepily turn around at the same time, and a flash of lighting cracks right behind them. I notice Jane is holding a headless doll, almost like Wednesday Addams, but creepier.

"We have been excepting you." Jane smiled evilly as we all froze looking at them.

"Somehow I am regretting this decision," Seth murmured.

"No shit sherlock," Jacob said thick on the sarcasm.

"So what are you guys doing?" I ask cheerfully, trying to brighten up the creepy mood.

"Watching _Scream_ right now," Jane replied, grinning.

"Did you know there is a Halloween movie marathon on tonight," Alec added as they turned to the screen where someone was getting stabbed at the moment. I felt my eyes widen at the two eight year olds in front of me.

"Does your mother know your watching this?" I ask.

"No," Alec sung as they watched the movie.

"Well you shouldn't be watching this," I scold as I step in front of the T.V, "this isn't appropriate for your age group at all."

"Yeah, why don't you watch something like..._The Teletubbies _or_ Barney_?" Seth suggested. Alec and Jane frowned at him and I raised my eyebrows at Seth while he earned a smack upside the head from Jake. Both Alec and Jane laughed at this. These kids must find pain amusing.

"You moron they don't want to watch that big walking purple stupid dinosaur or those creepy little freaks. They aren't three years old. You guys are into like _Spongebob_ now a days...right?" Jake asked and they both shrug.

"Beats Barney and the Teletubbies any day," Jane said and I laughed.

"Why don't you guys watch a nice movie, like maybe something Disney?" I suggested and they both frowned.

"Too cheery."

"We'll watch Bambi, his mom gets shot," Jacob said and both twins cheered.

"Why don't you two go get changed into your pajamas while we go get you some popcorn," I said and they both smile.

"Okay!" they both go run upstairs and I watch them until I know they're safely up their. I then go over to Jake and Seth who are popping popcorn.

"Really? They shoot Bambi's mom so let's go watch it?" I raise my eyebrows at Jake who shrugs.

"Not my fault they are entertained by another person's pain," Jake shrugged and I rolled my eyes.

"I mean seriously? When I was eight years old I wasn't that _twisted._"

"No one is, only Alec and Jane. You guys saw the headless doll, right?" Seth asked and I nod.

"Sadly I did, I mean seriously she is a mini Wednesday Addams and Alec is Pugsley Addams," I joke. Both boys laugh as we get the popcorn and snacks ready.

"I'm going to check on them," I told them as I went to go up the stairs.

"I'll come too!" Jake said as he ran next to me. I blush as he takes my hand and we go up the stairs to find Jane and Alec.

"Guys? Are you ready? Everything okay?" I call out. I get no response as I walk up the creepy hallway.

"Kind of creepy," Jake whispered and I nod as I clutch onto his arm.

"Jane? Alec?"

I heard a loud crack and look frantically at Jake.

"Jake? What the hell is going on?" I whisper and he shrugs.

"It's just the weather," he replied nonchalantly.

"That's what they all say," I mumble and he chuckles.

"Ness it's fine." he laughed. "Here I think this is their room." we both enter Alec and Jane's room to find no one in there.

"Okay where the hell are they? JANE! ALEC!" I cry out as I check each room of the second floor.

"They might have went downstairs, come on," Jake said dragging me down the stairs but I had a really bad feeling about this.

"Seth? You seen Alec or Jane?" I ask him and he shook his head.

"I thought they were upstairs," He murmured.

"Oh god, we are going to be in so much trouble," I cry out.

"Calm down Ness, they're probably hiding. This house is huge. I mean we'll find them," Jake said trying to cheer me up.

That's when the phone rang. I was hesitant to answer but picked it up.

"Hello?" I ask

"What's your favorite scary movie?" an eery voice asked on the other end, making me freeze. I knew this line from the _Scream_ movie.

"Who are you?" I demand and the person laughs.

"Your worst nightmare." the lights then go off and we all scream. I jump into Jacobs' arms as I burry my way into his chest while Seth goes to hide under the coffee table. Soon there is chanting in the house which freaks me out even more.

_"One, Two, Freddy's coming for you. Three, Four, Better lock the door. Five, Six, Grab your crucifix. Seven, Eight, Better stay up late. Nine, Ten, Never sleep again." _

"What is going on!" I cry as hug onto Jacob.

"I seriously don't know," He said looking frantically around as we tried to find the source of the chant.

"It's friggin Freddy Krueger! He's coming to kill us!" Seth screamed in a girlish matter. Soon there was footsteps and that's when two black hooded figures jumped out of doorways of the living room.

"BOO!" we all scream on the top of our lungs that I'm sure the whole neighborhood could hear us.

"Don't kill us please! We are innocent I tell you! If you want the children we have no clue where they are!" Seth cried out and I rolled my eyes as I quiver in Jake's arms. They both start laughing hysterical and then the lights come on.

"Gotcha," they sung. I frown as it was revealed to be none other than Alec and Jane Volturi. How the hell did we just get out-smarted by two little kids?

"Why the heck did you guys scare us like that?" I scold at them.

"We were just playing a trick. Oh come on, it was hilarious." Jane laughed.

"You nearly gave me a panic attack! Don't ever do that again!" Seth cried out.

"How did you do that? Turn off the power, the song, and the phone call?" Jake questioned.

"It was so easy dufus. We just called the house using a cell phone, and then we shut off the power from our parents bedroom. Finally we played the Freddy chant on some speakers we have around the house," Alec explained.

"Whatever, come on can we watch Bambi now?" Jane asked and I sighed.

"No, it's time for bed. That's what you get for scarring us," I say and they both pout.

"Fine." they then go upstairs leaving us alone.

"The money isn't cut out for this," Seth said.

"You think?"

"Whatever," Seth mumbled. All of a sudden the door knocked and opened to reveal Mr. and Mrs. Volturi.

"Hello! I know we're early, but we just couldn't keep away from our little angels! How were they?" Sulpicia asked us.

"We had one _interesting_ time, that's for sure," I say and she smiles.

"That's great, here's your money," she each handed us a generous amount of fifty dollars.

"Thank you ma'm."

"No problem dears."

"Mommy! Daddy!" I look to see Alec and Jane come running down the stairs. _Oh what are they going to say now._

"Nessie, Jake, and Seth are the best babysitters in the whole world! Do you think they could babysit us soon?" Jane asked. I looked shocked at her as she looked at me but I could see a tint of mischief and evil in her eyes.

"Of course. That is if they can." Sulpicia smiled. We all chuckled nervously as a car horn then honked.

"Oh that must be your siblings. Your mother called saying they would pick you up," Sulpicia explained.

"Bye!" We call out as we try to escape the Volturi home.

"Good bye dears! See you soon!" they all call out as we rush into my brother's Volvo.

"Hey guys" Bella greeted us. I look to see the twins smiling deviously through the window.

"Step on it! I want to be away from this house as far as possible!" I cry out.

"Okay, shesh Ness! You okay?" Edward asked me.

"We're they that bad?" Rosalie asked as I noticed she was in the back seat.

"Oh you have no idea."


	34. Go Speed Racer! Go!

**Go Speed Racer! Go!**

(Jasper's POV AGE 17)

It was just a normal Friday night here in Forks, Washington, nothing really special. Emmett was visiting from college for the Thanksgiving break and my sister was ecstatic. She had missed the goofball like crazy, we all did. Everything has been pretty dull without him. Emmett always added that extra weirdness to our lives.

Right now we were all hanging around the diner when none other than Mike Newton and his boys come in.

"Oh god Pipsqueak McGee and his groupies are here," Rosalie murmured as Mike, Tyler, and Eric started to make their way over here to us, specifically Bella.

Edward tensed up seeing Mike and eyed him down. I am pretty sure Edward is one step away from murdering Mike with a chainsaw. I could practically feel the tension coming off those two.

"What does he want this time?" Alice asked as she snuggled into my side.

"Let's see, maybe I'll scare him a bit," Emmett snickered.

"If he hits on Bella one more time I'll kill him," Edward growled under his breath.

"Edward as much as I hate Mike, you're not going to touch a hair on his nasty head. I don't want you to get in trouble," Bella warned him as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I know, I just don't like the guy..at all. If I could throw him into a pit of sharks and-"

"Okay Edward we get it, you have fantasies about causing Mike pain," I intervene. He scowled as Mike approached our table.

"Hey guys, _Bella,_" He turned towards Bella who blushed into Edward while Edward gave Mike a death stare.

"I was wondering if anyone here might want to race up against my new car? It's a Ferrari, my dad won it in a contest," Mike stated proudly like he was some sort of bad ass. Please, the kid makes Elmo look like a bad ass.

"No thanks," I reply.

"Does your dad even know you took his car?" Ness asked him.

"No, cuz you see bad boys like me don't ask their parents permission for that stuff."

"Hate to burst your bubble Mike but your no bad ass," Emmett huffed.

"Oh I'm more bad ass than anyone here," he gloated and I rolled my eyes.

"Please, my grandma is more bad ass than you," Emmett snickered.

"Mike just leave," Edward instructed.

"Why should I? Scared Bella's going to choose me over you" He yelled back at Edward.

"Mike I don't like you at all, I love Edward, now if you don't mind please leave," Bella frowned at Mike pointing to the door.

"No way, this is a public place, hell to the no," Tyler spoke for Mike.

"Just go you _bad asses._"

"We are so badass," Eric claimed.

"Stop calling yourself that because you're not," I stated.

"Oh yeah, well how about a race then? My Ferrari vs one of your crappy cars," Mike said. I looked towards the others boys while they refused.

"We'll do it, as long as you learn your place Newton," Edward growled at Mike.

"How about this...the loser is never allowed back in this diner, winners get to stay. Also if we win, I get to date Bella and if we lose I'll leave her alone," Mike said as he then winked at Bella, who stuck her tongue out at him.

"If you put it like that, no freakin-"

"YES!" Emmett and Seth yelled.

"It's settled then, we'll race from the diner around old man Marcus's Manor, through the woods, and back to the diner," Mike said as him and his wannabe's followed him out.

"Emmett Swan are you FREAKING CRAZY!" Bella cried out at her brother, "I'm your sister! Your own flesh and blood! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!"

"Emmett, this is the stupidest thing you ever done! You just made a bet using your sister as the bargaining," I yell at him.

"You know your dad is a cop right? And you just- god Em how the hell did you get into college," Nessie murmured, rubbing her temples.

"What? I couldn't help myself."

"And you Seth? Seriously?" Ness scolds at him while he shrugs.

"It's in my nature."

"Guys you do realize we're going to have to go past old man Marcus's house!" Jacob remind us and we all gulped. Old Man Marcus Volturi was the meanest out of the Volturi brothers and he didn't like people trespassing by his huge manor located in the back of the woods. If he catches you anywhere near his home he'll shoot at you.

"Oh goody!" I said sarcastically.

"Guys..Edward doesn't look to happy" Alice mentioned as Edward looked extremely pissed.

"Emmett if we lose, it's your head," Edward warned.

"Shesh, we will okay."

"You don't know that for sure," I groan as I pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Edward calm down, I need you too win this for me okay," Bella said and he nodded.

"I love you so much," He whispered to her.

"I love you too."

"Well you know what if we are going to do this, I say we come with you," Rose exclaimed.

"Yeah, especially it concerns me," Bella pipped up.

"We should," Alice chirped.

"No ladies, it's dangerous. Let us handle this," Emmett said sternly.

"We don't want to stand on the sidelines as freaking cheerleaders," Ness pointed out.

"You won't, come on guys!" Jake called out.

"Jazz be careful," Alice told me as she wrapped her arms around me. Everyone now left the diner to see the race begin.

"I will, love you lil pix."

"Love you too my southern man," Alice said to me as Edward, Emmett, Seth, Jake, and I entered the Volvo while the girls stayed at the diner.

Edward was driving while Emmett was up in the front with him. I was in the back with Jake while Seth was in the trunk for some reason.

Jessica Stanley made her way in between the Ferrari and the Volvo with her scarf. That's when a red car pulls up to us and purrs the engine. All of us guys turn to see three masked dudes in the car.

"You wanna race too?" Eric asked and the driver nodded.

"Oh great, I'm not loosing Bella to any of these people," Edward growled as he started up the engine.

"Racers on your mark!" Jessica squealed with her high pitched squeaky voice.

"Ready to lose?" Mike taunted at us.

"In your dreams," Emmett yelled from the passenger seat, "we will win this for mother Russia!"

"You're not Russian Em," I point out and he shrugged.

"Whatever, and you don't live in Texas so why does Alice call you her southern man?"

"Dude I was born in Texas, I'm southern 100% and if-"

"Okay you guys, we get it!" Jacob groaned.

"On your mark...get set...GO!" with the wave of Jessica Stanley's scarf Edward stepped on the petal like there was no tomorrow.

"Ludicrous Speed!" Emmett yelled.

"Hey isn't that from Spaceballs?" Seth questioned from the back seat.

"No time for that! Step on it!" I yelled at Edward as we began to speed past the others and far away from the diner.

"Go speed racer! Go!" Emmett sung as we sped through Forks. I look behind us to see Ness and her friends, Quil and Claire, cheering us on, but I notice Rose, Alice, and Bella are missing. Must have went back inside.

"We're coming up to old man Marcus's house!" Seth shrieked from the back as we headed towards the eery mansion.

"Just step on it!" Jake ordered Edward as we sped past the house.

"GET OFF MY PROPERTY!" We heard old man Marcus yell as he came out in his boxers and a shot gun.

"For the love of- he just had to come out! Of all the times!" Jacob cried out.

"GO! Just step on it Eddie boy!" Emmett yelled.

"Oh really? Because I wasn't doing that in the first place when I heard the gun shots!" Edward snapped as he began to speed past old man Marcus. Mike was getting closer to us in the Ferrari. That's when I noticed they were attempting to throw something at us.

"Edward! Watch out! Mike is trying to throw...a _tomato_?" I look curiously as the tomato hits the side of the Volvo.

"Oh not my car," Edward growled.

"Seth, secret weapon! Now!" Emmett called out to Seth.

"On it!" Seth then opened the trunk door and took out a water gun.

"Say hello to my little friend!" Seth cried out as he spread the ferrari with what seemed to be chocolate syrup.

"Chocolate syrup?" Jacob questioned looking at Emmett then back at Seth.

"Emmett? What is wrong with you?" I ask and he shrugs.

"I don't know, a lot of this just comes naturally to me."

"And what's with all the movie lines?" Jacob asked referring to Seth, and I shrug.

"Let's just try to win this," Edward said as we sped through the woods. Mike was slowly catching up, but his car was still covered in chocolate syrup. We were getting so close to the finish line when the red car from before comes speeding past us and Mike, causing Mike's car to get hit with a tidal wave of mud.

The red car comes in first and we pull up second to it. I could tell Edward didn't look too happy about this. Well at least Mike didn't win.

"Woah! Who are you guys? You rock?" Emmett asked the other drivers. They then took off their helmets to reveal out girls.

"Wow." was all that came out of our mouths.

"You think we were going to let you just get away with this?" Rosalie asked.

"Especially if the bet concerned me," Bella said glaring at Emmett who merely smiled innocently at his sister.

"You guys seriously didn't recognize Rose's car?" Ness questioned as she came over with Claire and Quil.

"Sadly..no," I said and the girls laugh.

"Well now Mikey boy will leave us alone," Alice replied gleefully.

"Oh no! My car! My dad is going to kill me!" Mike cried out as we turned to the mud and chocolate syrup covered car.

"Well played my friends, well played," Emmett grinned deviously.

"Come on, everyone! Burgers on the house!" the dinner's owner, Randell, called out. He has a son in our grade, Garrett, who's dating Kate. He's a pretty awesome dude, he's into the military as well so I have bonded with him about that a couple of times. He's also on the football team too.

"Great race guys," Kate congratulated us as she came skipping over with Garrett holding to his girlfriend's hand.

"Thanks."

"Now come on, it's a once in a lifetime opportunity my dad lets us have free food," Garrett joked. We all laughed as we ran into the diner to celebrate our victory.


	35. This is so not my dream job

**DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! BELONGS TO S.M!**

**This is so not my dream job**

(Rosalie's POV AGE 17)

I groan as I place the hat upon my head. This sucks, big time. Just think, once you get the money and show your parents you are ready for college, you're out of here forever.

"Are you all done Rosalie?" Eric Yorkie asked me and I nod painfully as I make my way to the cash register. I was working at the frozen yogurt shop in Forks. The only drawback to this job was I had to wear a big cow hat on my head.

My parents decided it would be best if I got my own job to show I am responsible enough for the real world. In my opinion, I am responsible and I don't think working at the Frozen Yogurt Barn will help that.

I don't blame my parents for making me find a job, I need to get one and I can't always be relying on their money. My parents are rich so there was no worry about getting money for college and I already got a scholarship to the University of Washington. I know my parents just want to make sure I'll be fine on my own, but working at the Frozen Yogurt Barn with Eric Yorkie is going to be torture.

Eric Yorkie has had a crush on my friends and I for such a long time. He's the awkward kid who doesn't know how to make a move. He just smiles at you while he looks like he's having a nervous breakdown.

At least I'm not working at Newton's Sports shop, poor Bells. She has to deal with one of the most annoying boys on the planet. Though Mike has gotten a little less annoying ever since we beat him in the race and his dad grounded him for ruining their ferrari.

"Okay so you know how to use the register already, the yogurt machine is simple to use as well," Eric stammered as he instructed me which buttons to press and what not to press.

"Also here is the fire extinguisher, it's very important in case of a fire," Eric told me pointing to the one on the ground.

"Oh really? I didn't know," I said sarcastically and he chuckled nervously.

"First costumer Rosalie," Eric mumbled and I look to see a man come in.

"Hello may I help you?" I ask him and he nods.

"Yes, a small chocolate in a cup please," He asked and I nod.

"Of course and anything else?" he shakes his head.

"Nope."

"Okay, that'll be $2.00." he hands me the money and I go to place it in the cash register before I go get him his yogurt.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, have a nice day now!" I call out to him as he goes to leave. This isn't so bad, just giving them frozen yogurt and hanging around here. Only if I could get ride of this stupid hat.

"N-n-n-ice job Rosalie," Eric stammered.

"Um thanks Eric," I mumble as he stares at me for a moment. I move away uncomfortably and try to ignore him, but like Mike Newton, Eric Yorkie is a pest that is very hard to remove.

The rest of the day is slow and I just sit around or when there's a costumer I'm up and in action. I still have Eric Yorkie on my tail and it's getting very annoying. I just wanted to give that boy a kick in the butt.

"Hey Rose." I look to see Bella enter the shop with Alice. I notice Bella is in her outfit for work. She must have just gotten out of work.

"Hey girls," I greet them

"Oh Rose, you poor thing they're making you wear _that._" Alice looked at my cow hat like it was some sort of disease.

I scowl at Alice and burry my face into my hands.

"It's not that bad," Bella said trying to make me feel better, but I know that's just Bella.

"You're just trying to make me feel better," I accuse her and she sighs.

"It'll be over before you know it Rose, in the mean time can we have some yogurt?"

"Sure," I say as I go to serve my friends.

That's when a man with a ski mask barges in and pushed Alice and Bella out of the way.

"Give me the money bitch!" He yelled at me as he pulled out a gun.

"Holy shit," I mutter. Who in their right mind would actually rob the Frozen Yogurt Barn? Only an idiot like this guy.

"Everyone! This is a raid!" he yelled as everyone in the Frozen Yogurt Barn ducked to the ground.

"You the money now!" He yelled at me.

I jump as I go open the register and shove the money into his hand. This has to be the worst first day ever.

"No! You will not pass!" Eric yelled at the robber as he stood in front of the doors to the Frozen Yogurt Barn.

"Get your scrawny ass out of the way kid!" the man yelled at him.

"No!" Eric refused.

"Eric! Stop!" I hiss at him, but he stood firmly where he was.

"As a loyal employee of the Frozen Yogurt Barn I will not let you pass!" he stated firmly. "I also may warn you, I'm trained in Jiujitsu." Eric then did some sort of strange karate kid move and the robber rolled his eyes and just pushed Eric to the ground.

I look to see the fire extinguisher. I think I have an idea.

I smile deviously as I go crawl over to it. I look to see Eric is still distracting the robber.

"Kid just stop," the robber growled.

"Never! I may not be the best at Jiujitsu but I am a Stars Wars expert and I know Jedi combat," He warned.

"Kid just get out of the way before I shoot you!" the robber yelled.

I then grab the extinguisher and ripped it from the shelf.

"What are you doing Rose?" Alice hissed at me as I then made my way behind the robber while Eric still distracted him.

"I am also a Star Trek fan! I can hurt you," Eric announced and I rolled my eyes.

"Nice try kid, that's it. I warned you but-" I then take the extinguisher and swing it at the guy, knocking him out.

"Wow that was easy," I mutter. I look to see Eric then faint and I roll my eyes at him.

"Bells call your dad!" I instruct her and she nods.

Soon the cops come to take the robber, Riley Biers, away to prison.

"Shesh that was scary," Alice said as we hung around the yogurt shop and we watched Riley get taken away by the cops.

"Yeah, when Edward finds out he'll freak," Bella moaned and I giggled.

"Well one thing's for sure the hero of the day was Rose," Alice said and I chuckle.

"Stop you guys, maybe one good thing can come out of this whole experience."

"What?"

"I can burn this stupid hat," I tease as I take off the cow hat.

We all laugh as the police car then pulls away with Riley Biers in it.


	36. The Prom Queen

**S.M OWNS TWILIGHT! I DO NOT!**

**The Prom Queen**

(Alice's POV AGE 17)

I groaned in frustration as Jessica handed out her stupid buttons for Prom Queen. I swear that girl is one step away from getting a whack from me. She is the most annoying girl in all of history.

Jessica was totally ruining my mood for prom, and everything was suppose to be perfect. My gown, Bella's, and Rose's were all ready and we had everything perfectly planned. I am even the head of the prom committee to make sure the place wouldn't be complete train wreck.

The only thing ruing this was that Jessica Stanley had to show off who's the queen bee of this school. She already won Homecoming Queen, now she had her little puny brain set on becoming the Prom Queen. Not that I was interested, okay maybe just a little, but Jessica just annoyed me...a lot. I wanted to show her who's boss.

"Alice are you okay?" Bella asked me and I shrug.

"It's just Jessica, that bitch is running for prom queen." I growl.

"Then why don't you just join and beat her," Rosalie suggested and I shrug.

"It's not a bad idea Alice, why don't you?" I bite my lip.

"Maybe I will, thanks guys." I smirk.

I decided to call everyone to the diner later that day to begin my campaign as prom queen. Everyone was here, except Emmett. He would be joining us when it came close to prom. It's been awfully quiet without the goof around here.

"What is this meeting exactly about Ali?" Jazz asked.

"Well Jazzy, I'm running for prom queen and I need your help! All of you!" I exclaim.

"With what? Passing buttons out or something?" Seth questioned.

"I guess! I need all of your help with advertising that Alice Cullen is running for queen!" I grin.

"Alice hun you sure this is a good idea?" Jasper asked me and I nod. "Alright fine then, I'll help you."

"Thanks Jazz." I grin as I go to give him a kiss.

"We'll help you Alice," Bella told me and I smiled.

"Thanks! You guys rock!" we all laugh as we begin my campaign.

For the rest of the week I spend my time advertising my campaign with the others, passing out buttons and cookies. Somehow this whole thing with Jessica seems like a war and I plan to win it.

"You better watch your back Cullen," Jessica sneered at me.

"We'll see," I spat back. I then huff and walk away from her and join Rose and Bella.

"Alice you aren't going to let this go to your head..right?" Bella asked me and I shrug.

"I dunno, but come on, it's prom! It only happens like once in our lives!" I chirp.

"Fine Alice, it's just you're taking this a little too serious," Rose said and I frown.

"No I'm not!" I snap.

"Alice she does have a point, you've been campaigning like crazy. Alice you made another girl cry the other day when they didn't take one of your buttons," Bella mentioned and I winced slightly at that. I got pissed at some girl because she ignored me and didn't take one of my buttons.

"So? I will win I tell you!" I cry out.

"Alright Ali." Bella sighs.

Soon prom night arrives and I was so excited. Right now all of us girls where on the top step of my stairs at my house.

I was in a pink fairy like dress that flowed gracefully. I was wearing sliver heels and my hair was perfectly spiked with traces of glitter in it. I had a gold necklace around my neck my mom gave to me for prom and a charm bracelet.

Rosalie was in a sparkling red dress that hugged to her body and looked amazing on her. She had a pearl necklace and pearl bracelet on with black heels. Her hair was curled in lose ringlets that cascaded down her back.

Bella was in a midnight blue dress that had thick straps and flowed down the bottom. She had a white sweater on as well with black ballet flats because I know she isn't the best on heels, so I didn't force her to wear any. Her hair was half way up and perfectly curled.

We then spotted our boys down at the bottom and I grin widely seeing my Jazzy at the bottom.

"My- you girls look absolutely beautiful." my mom smiled as her and Mrs. Hale began to take photos of us as we made our grand entrance going down the stairs.

I smile as I then reach my way into my Jazzy's arms.

"I got you something," he whispered to me as he pulled out a corsage with pink roses.

"Thank you so much Jazz," I whisper to him as I plant a kiss on his cheek.

"Come on guys! Let's go to prom!" Emmett cheered. I chuckle as we all run to the limo we rented.

When we get there everything is perfect, it's all set up the way it is. Nothing can ruin this night at all, but that's when Jessica Stanley came in with Mike Newton.

"Alice," she sneered.

"Jessica."

"Ali" I look to see Jazzy as he holds my hand. "Are you sure you want to be prom queen because you want it or is it because Jessica wants it and you want to rub it in your face?" I look at him incredulously and frown.

"No Jazz I want it."

"Really?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Why are you questioning me?"

"Because Alice for the past week you have been stressing so much about prom and beating Jessica, why can't you just relax and enjoy it?" He questioned me and I starred at the man I loved for a few moments. He did have a point, I was probably driving everyone insane with my campaign. Plus I had been a complete bitch to everyone.

"I guess you're right..I never really did want it. Sorry for being a bitch" I mutter.

"Alice you're not a bitch, you just got really competitive...anyway I have an idea. How about we give it to someone else that's not Jessica," He suggested and I raise my eyebrows. "Someone that wouldn't have thought about becoming prom queen in a million years."

"What do you have exactly in mind Jasper Whitlock Hale?" he chuckles and pulls me towards the others.

"Oh you'll see."

* * *

Soon it was time to announce prom queen and I stayed by Jazz as Principle Meyer came up to the stage.

"Hello everyone to the prom, now I am here to announce to prom queen and king for this years prom!" she announced excitedly.

I look towards Rosalie and she smiled while Emmett was smirking. I couldn't wait, they really deserved it. After everything they went through, they deserve it. Jasper was right though, I kind of only wanted to beat Jessica.

"Prom King is...Edward Cullen." my brother's eyes went wide and Bella smiled as she went to push him up the stage. He walked over shocked as he got the crown placed on his head.

"And prom queen is...Bella Swan." I look towards Bella who looked at me.

_"Me?"_ she mouthed to me and I nod smiling.

"Come up here Bella!" Mrs. Meyer called out as the shocked Bella went to get her crown with Edward.

"NO! She always gets it!" Jessica cried out from the crowd.

"Just shut it Jessica, it's life! Get over it! She deserves it, not you!" I yelled at her. Jessica huffed and stormed out with Mike Newton.

"Well that was interesting," Mrs. Meyer said. "Now time for the first dance of this year's prom queen and king!"

Everyone clapped and cheered as Bella and Edward took each other's hands and headed towards the middle of the dance floor where they dance gracefully with one another. Bella was hiding her blushing face in Edward's chest as he holds her. I couldn't help but smile as I saw them looking at each other lovingly.

I then go into Jasper's arms and we sway back and forth to the music. This prom I just wanted to spent it with a person who really matters in my life, Jasper.

"Did I do the right thing Jazz?" I whisper to him and he nods.

"You did Alice, you know I love you so much. I don't know where I would be without you Alice," he whispered to me and I smile.

"Me too Jazz, me too." I then kiss his lips gently as we swayed back and forth for the rest of that magical night.


	37. Graduation

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! BELONGS TO S.M!**

**Graduation **

(Bella's POV AGE 17)

"Can you believe it! It's finally here! We're finally graduating!" Alice exclaimed with a big grin. I nodded at my best friend as she twirled around in her yellow graduation grown. Finally, after all theses years, I would be leaving Forks High and heading off to college with Edward in the fall.

"I know, oh I'm going to miss you guys," Rosalie said tearfully. I chuckle as I wrap my arms around her and Alice.

"Girls, we are't saying goodbye yet! We have the summer still and it's not for forever!" I remind them, and they both nod smiling. This summer we would all be heading on a road trip, and it's going to be our last hooray before college. We would also be bringing Ness, Jake, and Seth along too.

"Come on, we have to go line up," I tell them pointing to the teacher motioning for us to go.

"Kay! Good luck!" they call back to me as they head up to the front of the line while I head down to my spot at the end portion of the line.

"You too!" I yell to them. I head to my spot when I feel a pair of warm familiar arms wrap around me. I smile as I lean into them.

"I wonder who this might be," I joke as I heard a familiar chuckle.

"Someone who loves you very much," Edward whispered into my ear, making me grin. I giggle as I go to turn around so I could go to kiss his lips.

"Can you believe it? Graduation," I whisper to him. He grins as he goes to cup my face in his hands.

"I know, just seems like yesterday I met you." he chuckled, kissing my forehead.

"And seems like yesterday you had just shown me the meadow." I grin. He smiles and goes to kiss my lips again. I grip onto him as our kiss became a bit more passionate.

"Mr. Cullen! Get back in your spot!" Mr. Banner yelled at him. We both pull away, breathless. I felt the blush rise in my cheeks as Mr. Banner scowled at us and motioned for Edward to go.

"That's my cue, see you right after my love," he said.

"I love you," I remind him as I give him one last kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too." he then dashed back to his spot up in the front.

Soon the graduation music plays and we all line up and head to our seats on the auditorium stage.

The valedictorian would be Angela. She just beat Ben by only a little bit. The teachers couldn't decide which one to choose, Angela just happened to be the lucky one.

"After today all of us will be entering the real world. We won't be kids anymore, but young adults. We won't be living under our parents roof, but our own. Everything is changing for us and all of us have spent the last year going through changes. I think after this year we all learned something about life. It's crazy and a big journey, we don't know what's going to hit us. Whether its falling in love, making new friends, losing a friend, or making mistakes, they're all unexpected. Now today we are graduating Forks High School with our heads held high and ready to face the world. I congratulate you my fellow students and good luck."

After Angela's speech we all went to grab our diploma's. I watch as Alice first gets her diploma, then Edward, Rosalie, and finally Jasper. I waited only a little bit more until it was finally time for my row to go.

"Isabella Marie Swan." I hear my name and go to walk across the stage to receive my diploma. When I went to grab mine from my principle I saw my dad standing up in the audience with my brother cheering and hooting like the goofball he is. I laugh as I go to return to my seat. I couldn't believe what just happened as I sat down in my seat. I was finally a graduate. Alice looked back at me and grinned, waving her diploma. I couldn't help but chuckle at her.

"Well Class of 2005. Congratulations! You're graduates!" Principle Meyer exclaimed.

We all go to throw our graduation caps into the air and let out a loud cheer. I grab mine as it comes down and then when I spotted Edward I ran to him, making sure not to trip. When I reached his arms he captured me in a kiss. I felt him swirl me in his arms as everyone ran around us; celebrating and going to their loved ones. It felt like one of those moments you'd wish would never end.

* * *

We all then went to the Cullen home after for the party Alice was throwing. I think she did a really good job on the decorations and everything. It was one of her best parties yet. She had a dance floor set up with a bunch of lights all over the house.

I watch as Emmett and Rose are swaying back and forth to the music on the dance floor with all the other couples. I notice Alice and Jasper are doing the same. I turn my head to see Nessie and Jacob watching from the top of the stairs holding one another's hand while Seth is just being.._Seth_. I smile, I was going to miss my friends when we go to college.

I was going to Dartmouth with Edward. I was going to become a teacher and him a doctor. Rose would be joining Emmett up in Washington University to get her degree in early childhood development. Alice was heading to New York for the fashion school of FIT while Jasper would be heading off to go to New York as well, but he would be going to West Point for Military school. After that he would be joining Alice wherever she is and plan to become a history teacher.

"Hey love." I look to see Edward snake his arms around me. I was in a green emerald party dress to match Edward's green eyes. He was in a blue button up dress shirt and black dress pants.

"Hello my love." I grin at him as I turn around so his arms wrap around my torso, pulling me closer to him.

"Will you dance with me Miss Swan?" he asked me.

"I don't know," I sigh.

"Come on," he pleaded me with his emerald-green eyes starring into my eyes.

"Fine." I give in as he pulls me close to him and we sway back and forth to the music.

"I still cannot believe this, we are graduates!" I whisper. "Where did the time go?"

"I don't know." he laughed as he went to go kiss me gently.

"You know one thing that will never change though," Edward whispered.

"What?" I ask.

"I'll never stop loving you Isabella Swan." He says, cupping my cheek gently. I grin.

"And I'll never stop loving you Edward Cullen," I whisper as I kiss his lips once more. He then pulls me into an embrace as I lay my head against his chest and we dance for the rest of the night.

**(A/N I never really written a graduation speech before, so hoped you liked it. Be on the look out for more chapters! -sibuna826twihard)**


	38. I am really rethinking this road trip

**S.M OWNS TWILIGHT! I DO NOT!**

**I'm really rethinking about this road trip**

(Bella's POV AGE 18)

"Are we all packed?" Emmett asked us as we all stood in front of the huge Cullen RV parked in their driveway.

We were all heading on a road trip all around California and the West Coast. We would travel around sight seeing for awhile in the RV before we finally stop at a beach house we rented in San Diego.

This road trip would be are last time together before we head off to college. When we come back to Forks we'll only be home for a week until we have to get packed up again and begin our college lives.

"Yep! I double checked everything last night!" Alice sung as she pranced towards the RV.

"Good because I am not coming back for anything!" Emmett smiled as he rubbed his hands together, "now it's time for me to get to drive this puppy." he then climbed into the front seat of the RV with a big grin still on his face.

"Are you sure you guys have everything?" Esme questioned, worried. "Do you have the GPS? Your Cell Phones? Maps? First Aid Kit? Blankie?"

"Mom we're not five anymore." Alice giggled as she went to hug her mother.

"Dear, they'll be fine. Go have fun kids." Carlisle chuckled as he wrapped an arm around the anxious Esme.

"I am sorry if my babies are leaving nest!" she cried out.

"Don't worry Momma bird, there is still me." Ness chuckled as she nudged her mother playfully.

"I know- I just feel old. I have two kids leaving for college and one in high school, oh where did the time go?" she sighed. At this we all laugh.

"Don't worry Mrs. C, we'll be fine!" Emmett called out to her from the drivers seat. "They'll have me with them, a responsible adult."

"Responsible adult my ass," Jasper snorted and we all laughed while Emmett pouted at the comment.

"I know, just be careful! Remember hugs not drugs! Don't you dare have sex or smoke or drink!" Esme reminded us all one last time.

"Mom we will be fine," Edward reassured her. He then went to go give her a kiss on the cheek goodbye before coming over to my side.

"Oh! See you all soon," Esme said as we all pilled into the RV.

"So who's ready for the best summer ever!" Emmett cheered as he went to back up out of the Cullen driveway.

"I am, so step on it before my mom changes her mind," Alice told him in a pretty serious and anxious tone. I wouldn't actually be surprise if Esme actually tried to stop the RV.

"Aye Aye Captain Ali," Emmett sung as he then drove the RV away from the Cullen home.

"So what do we do now?" Seth asked as we all hung around the RV and headed towards the highway.

"Well we have a long time before we hit our first pit stop so I guess we can sing songs-"

"Hell no!" Jasper cried out at Emmett.

"You will not sing when we are in this RV Emmett Swan!" Edward yelled.

"Why not?" Emmett grumbled as he pouted at us.

"We heard you sing, don't even think about it," Nessie said.

"So what do we do?" Rosalie asked, ignoring the others. You could tell she was clearly bored as we all sat around the RV.

"We could watch a movie?" Alice suggested.

"Nah."

"Video games?"

"Nope."

"Board Games?"

"Nada."

"Cards?"

"No."

"Singing?"

"NO!"

"You people suck," Emmett whined.

"We could go through some old photos I brought?" Alice suggested, ignoring Emmett's whines.

"Sure why not? Let's go down memory lane," I say as Alice takes out all the photos. Soon we are all laughing and smiling over pictures of us as children.

"On top of old smokey-"

"Em, no," Jasper groaned at my brother who was beginning to sing now.

"Wherever you are, I believe that, the heart does go on, once more, you open the door, and you're here in my heart, and my heart will go on and on-"

"No! Bad Emmett!" Alice cried out at him.

"So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song, the butterflies fly away, I'm noddin' my head like Yeah, Movin' my hips like Yeah, got my hands up, they're playin' my song, and now I'm gonna be okay, Yeah! It's a party in the USA!-"

"Not Miley Cyrus! Anything but her!" Edward grumbled at Emmett.

"I hate that stupid old pickup truck, you never let me drive, you're a redneck heartbreak, who's really bad at lying, so watch me strike a match-"

"No not country!" Seth whined. "Don't you dare sing T Swizzle!"

"What's so bad about country?" Jasper frowned, his southern country accent clearly coming through.

"Well-"

"There was an old man named Michael Finnegan, he had whiskers on his chinnegan, They fell out and then grew in again, poor old Michael Finnegan, begin again-"

"Don't you dare begin again!" Rose yelled at him.

"Come on guys! Lemee sing!" Emmett whined. "My loneliness is killing me, and I must confess I still believe, when I'm not with you I lose my mind, give me a sign, hit me baby one more time-"

"Gladly," I say as I smack him upside the head.

"Ow! Watch Baby Bell! I'm driving!" He grumbled, using his free hand that isn't on the steering wheel to rub his sore head.

"Em do not sing once more if you don't want another smack," I warned, pointing a finger warily at him.

"Fine!" he huffed. It wasn't five minutes later until he began to sing once again.

"I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up four wheel drive,carved my name into his leather seats-"

"EMMETT!"

"Fine! Fine! Fine! I will stop!"

"How much longer until we stop?" Nessie asked, groaning slightly as she frowned.

"About a few hours." Emmett smirked, but then continued with the singing, "Don't stop believing-"

"Ugh!" We all moan as Emmett continues to sing.

"This is going to be one long night," Rosalie mumbled. She was right.

I think something is telling me I am going to regret going on this road trip.

* * *

**A/N I do not own the songs either! (in order): ****On top of old smokey, ****My heart will go on by Celine Dion, ****Party in the U.S.A by Miley Cyrus, ****Picture to Burn by Taylor Swift, ****Michael Finnegan, ****Baby hit me one more time by Brittany Spears, ****Before he cheats by Carrie Underwood, and ****Don't Stop Believing by Journey.**


	39. Emmy Bear meet Big Bear

**DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! BELONGS TO S.M!**

**Emmy Bear Meet Big Bear**

(Emmett's POV AGE 19)

"Here we are," I announce as we pull up to our first destination. It's a cabin in the woods of Oregon right by a lake. We would be staying here for a few days before we go back on the road and off to California.

"Looks smaller than it did online, we should have gotten a bigger one," Alice murmured as we all got out of the RV looking at the small cabin in front of us.

"Well too bad, we already booked it," Rosalie huffed.

"Come on guys, it's cute. We'll have fun," Bella said in a rather cheerful manner.

"Let's go, I'm exhausted!" I exclaim as I go first into the cabin.

The cabin has two bedrooms; one for the boys and one for the girls. There was a kitchen, living room with a dinosaur T.V that is still working, and two bathrooms.

"Come on I'm starving!" I announce as I plop down on the couch.

"You know you could help," my sister said as she began cooking some dinner with Edward.

"Bella you would let me, of all people, go near the very sharp knifes and very hot stove. You do remember the last time I tried to cook? You remember."

"Oh yeah," she grumbled. Last time I did try to cook I almost set the house on fire, and I may have a tendency to throw the knifes when I am angry.

"So what do you guys want to do tomorrow? We could go hiking, swimming, anything you name it," Jasper asked as we all sat around the living room.

"I wanna spot a bear." I grin mischievously.

"I don't know if you want to do that Emmett," Jasper said.

"Why not?" I whine.

"Because knowing you we will end up getting involved in some crazy shenanigan of yours," Alice answered.

"And we will then most likely get mauled by the bear," Nessie continued.

"Then we'll all die and it'll be your fault and we'll spend the rest of eternity beating you up in the great beyond," Seth added and we all looked at him while he shrugged.

"That's a wonderful outlook on life," Nessie murmured sarcastically.

"Anyway...Emmett we know you, and whatever you plan it's going to cause trouble," Edward said.

"Shesh love you guys too," I huff as Rosalie goes to kiss my cheek.

"If I catch you trying to trap a bear, I'll kill you before the bear does," she warns and I smile innocently.

"Come on guys! I made Chili! It's ready now!" Bella called as we went to get a huge helping of food.

Later that night we all went to sleep and I was tossing and turning. I wanted my Rosie with me, as childish as that sounds. I just have to get past the other guys. I know Jasper will kill me if he found me sleeping with his sister, but it'll be worth it. Nah, I'll just wait to get Rosie in the morning. I wonder if she wouldn't mind us doing it in a canoe.

All of a sudden there was a loud growl and I frown. That was definitely not from me.

"Shesh Emmett you had like forty helpings of chili, how could you be growling," Edward mumbled into his pillow.

"I swear that was not me!" I hiss.

"Oh yeah who else growls like that?" Jasper huffed.

"A bear," Seth said tiredly into his pillow and we all froze.

"It can't be an actual bear...can it?" I ask and they all shrug.

That's when there was an even louder growl than before.

"What's going on?" Jacob groaned from his bed.

"I dunno, let's check it out." I smile mischievously as I climb out of the bed with the others.

"You guys heard the loud growl, right?" Bella asked as her and the other girls all came out of their room.

"Yep...you don't think it could be a bear?" Jasper asked.

All of a sudden there was a loud growl again and I saw something move by our window.

"Let me see," I said as I went over to the window.

"Be careful Em," Rosalie warned and I huffed.

"Come on Rose, you know me." she rolled her eyes as I removed the curtain to see none other than a huge black bear outside our cabin.

"Holy shit! There is a friggin bear outside!" I scream.

"Are you pulling or legs or are you for real?" Edward question.

"For the love of- Eddie boy there is a big ass black bear outside! See for yourself!" He carefully looks out the window and quickly backs away.

"Yep there's a bear," he says as he retracts from the window and towards my sister. I roll my eyes at him.

"Crap, what do we do?" Rosalie asked.

"We could kill it," Jasper suggested, earning a smack from the girls.

"You will not kill him, he probably has a family," Nessie hissed.

"Fine, maybe he'll go away," Jasper said but he spoke too soon as the bear started banging against the door.

Soon everyone was screaming as the bear was trying to get into the house.

"What do we do?! What does he want!?" Alice shrieked.

"Maybe he wants Belly's chili," I say as I go to grab the pot.

"Emmett that might not be a good idea," Bella warned me.

"How bad could it be?" I say.

"Em, it just doesn't sound like a good idea," Bella said and I sigh.

"Fine, why don't I just go yell at it to get off the property!" I cry out in desperation.

"Emmett McCarty Swan, what are you doing?!" Rosalie asked as I opened the door.

"GRRRRR! Go back to the woods! We are trying to get some sleep! Do it for a fellow brother man!" I cry out at the bear. He just looks at me and then growls back before returning to the woods.

"Wow that was easy," I shrug as I go back into the house.

"Emmett! You're part bear!" Seth exclaimed.

"Yeah, well you know."

"How about we go to sleep now," Alice yawned. "Good job Em for getting the bear away but I'm tired."

"Me too...hey Rose?" I whisper to my girlfriend.

"Hmmm?" she murmured as I wrap my arms around her.

"How about this..you and me, right now?" she grins and goes to kiss my lips.

"Why not my big bear."

"You two better not be," Bella groaned and we just laughed. "Edward, want to come with me?"

"Of course my love." he smiled as he took my sister's hand

"No funny business you two!" I yell at them.

"We'll see," Bella sung.

"Same goes for you," Jasper warned as he took Alice's hand to to a bed.

"Come on Rosie," I say as we both get comfortable for the rest for the night.


	40. Walmart Fun

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! ALL BELONGS TO S.M!**

**Walmart Fun**

(Jasper's POV AGE 18)

"Come on guys! Let's go!" Emmett called out as he rushed out of the RV. We had just stopped off at a Walmart here in California. We were getting pretty close to San Diego, it wouldn't be too long until we got there.

"Why is Emmett so excited for Walmart?" I question, the others shrug.

"Who knows, but knowing my brother he is planning something devious in that brain of his," Bella said in a non-enthusiastic tone.

"Most likely, but we'll keep a watch on him. The rest of you go get whatever we need," I told the girls.

"Sure, but you better watch him," Rosalie said as they split off in one direction and the rest of us went after Emmett, who was hiding behind a shelf.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked him, slightly annoyed.

"I'm going to have fun! Come on, I can't do anything fun in the Walmart back home, so let me do it in one that is miles away from Forks!" Emmett pleaded.

"What do you exactly have in mind?" Jacob asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well I did find this website once..."

"101 things to do in Walmart?" Seth asked and Emmett nodded.

"Sweet," Seth said. He then gave Emmett a high five and I raised my eyebrows at the two.

"Are we going to regret any of this?" Edward asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Possibly, knowing you Mr. Uptight..probably," Emmett answered. "Anyway you aren't going to stop me!"

I watch as Emmett starts running up the aisles, humming the mission impossible theme song.

"Guess we should follow him," Jacob said.

"We should," Edward said. I groan as we begin to rush up the aisle after Emmett.

He decides to stop in the middle of an aisle and goes to grab a tube of wrapping paper and throw another one at Seth.

"I challenge you to a duel!" Emmett cried out as both of them started hitting one another with the wrapping paper tubes.

"Jasper I dare you to do something," Seth said once they were done. I raise my eyebrows at him.

"Why?"

"Just do it dude," Emmett said in a menacing tone. Next thing you know him and Seth started to chant me on.

"Fine," I grumble as I decide to move a wet floor sign over to a carpeted area.

"Dude that was lame," Seth said and the others agreed.

"Fine, what do you want me to do?!"

"Try drawing mustaches on the mannequins," Emmett snickered, handing me a marker. I sighed as I went along with their plan and drew mustaches and faces on the nearest mannequins I could find.

"Happy," I say as I hand the marker back to Emmett.

"Yup...Jacob your turn!" Seth sung.

"Fine..what should I do?"

"How about this." Seth then went to go whisper something into his ear. He nodded, smirking a little.

"Alright." Jacob then snuck over and grabbed what looked to be a box of condoms and slipped them into a few shopping carts.

"Nice," Emmett complemented him before turning to Edward. "Eddie boy...you have yet to make a fool of yourself," Emmett sung.

"What do you want me to do exactly? I am not in the mood of making myself look like an idiot," Edward grumbled.

"Well I say you put some lady underwear in that old guy's cart," Emmett said pointing to an extremely old man.

"I don't know..."

"Do it, come on Eddie boy or I'll tell Bella how you were the one to ruin her copy of Jane Eyre-"

"Shhh! Don't tell her that! Wait, how do you know about that?" Edward hissed at him.

"I have my ways Eddie boy, plus I saw you spill the soda all over it."

"It was on accident. You of all people knows that I would never do that to Bella on purpose, and you know how she is with her books." Edward winced thinking about hurting the love of his live, and what she'd do to him if she found out.

"Just do it Eddie boy." Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Fine since I have no chose," Edward grumbled as he took a pair of underwear and slipped it into the old man's cart.

We then watched from a distance as the old man picked up the underwear and looked all around while scratching his head, wondering where he got the pair of underwear from.

"Now time for some fun," Emmett sung as he pulled up a shopping cart. "Get in at your own risk!"

Without warning Emmett decides to push me in the cart with Edward. I growl at him with Edward as we try to get up from the cart, but next thing you know he's pushing the cart as fast as he can.

"What the hell Emmett?!" I demand as he begins running up the aisle and puts on a woman's lace bra along the way.

"I call it fun!" He called out as we rushed up the aisles.

"Stop!" The employee's yelled at us.

"You'll never catch me alive coppers!" Emmett cried out as he knocked down a few shelves along the way.

"EMMETT!" We look to see Rosalie, Bella, and Alice going into the middle of the aisle, stopping us.

"What the hell are you doing?" Rosalie snapped.

"Where's Jake and Seth?" Nessie asked us, noticing her friends were nowhere to be seen.

"Back there," I told her, pointing towards the direction behind me. She nodded as she ran off to find them.

"We were playing around," Emmett said innocently, answering Rose's question. I watch as my sister groaned at her boyfriend.

"Emmett, that bra so does not go with your shirt!" Alice cried out and we all stare at her incredulously. I love that girl to pieces but sometimes she can get extremely crazy about fashion.

"Come on, we need to leave now! We got the employee's hot on our tails!" Emmett urged us. We then push the others out the door and into the RV.

"You paid for everything?" I ask and the girls nod.

"Here goes nothing," Emmett said as he sped out of the Walmart and onto the highway like there's no tomorrow.

We were about thirty minutes away from Walmart, all frantically trying to get away, when we noticed that somethings or someones were missing from our group.

"We forgot something didn't we?" I ask looking to see Nessie, Seth, and Jake where gone and nowhere to be seen.

"Oh shit," Edward cursed as him and Alice exchanged looks.

"We just forgot our little sister and her friends at Walmart!"


	41. Our 1st Date, Lady and the Tramp Style

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! S.M DOES!**

**Our 1st Date, Lady and the Tramp Style. **

(Nessie's POV AGE 14)

"I'm gonna kill them!" I cry out as I see the RV is nowhere to be found. Right now Jake, Seth, and I are standing outside of the Walmart here in California looking at an empty parking space. You see our friends, along with my two elder siblings, left us at a Walmart that is miles and miles away from home.

"Not if I get to them first," Jacob muttered as he sat down on the curb right outside the store. Seth and I followed him as we watched the sun go down behind the trees.

"How could they forget us?! I mean US!? They are responsible for us ya know!"

"Probably because Emmett was getting chased by the Walmart employee's in a bra so he forced Jasper and Edward into the cart, not noticing that he left Jake and I. Then he probably dragged the girls with him when Ness went to get me and you, resulting in him rushing out without realizing he left us," Seth explained to us.

"I blame Em," Jake mumbled.

"Whatever, when I get my hands on Emmett McCarty Swan- oh he'll regret the day he was born! Then I'll get the others!" I rant.

"Look, Walmart is going to close soon and I doubt they will let us back in, so let's find a place so we can try and call the others at. I think there's a restaurant not to far down," Jacob said.

"Yeah let's go! And by the way, I think we should run," Seth said as he pointed to a few employee's that were looking for us.

"But wait, shouldn't we stay here?" I question frantically seeing the employees starting to get closer to where we are.

"I don't think it's a good idea with the employee's because if they get a hold of us instead of calling the others they'll call the cops. Plus it's getting dark. It'll be fine, I promise. I'm pretty sure the restaurant will have a phone we can use. Come on," Jake said as he grabbed my hand and ran away from Walmart.

"Hey wait for me!" Seth cried out as we reached the main road.

* * *

"How much longer?" I ask Jacob. We have been walking what felt like forever along the main road. I was getting sick and tired from listening to Seth with his ramblings.

"We could have hitch hiked you know? I saw in a movie once that-"

"We don't care!" Jacob and I yell at Seth.

"Shesh harsh," Seth mumbled.

"Hey look! Here it is!" Jacob smiles as he points to a building that seems to be a biker bar.

"Um Jake...I don't know," I say.

"Let's just go, we really don't have a choice anymore," He said as we all ran over to the bar. When we enter the doors of the restaurant we see it's filled with a bunch of biker dudes, chicks,...and a gospel choir?!

"I think we have the wrong address," I heard one of the choir girls said.

"You think?"

We push past them and run over to the bar where a big man is serving drinks.

"Hello? Um excuse me?" I ask the man.

"Yeah," the man grunted at us.

"Um sir can we please borrow your phone?" I ask him politely.

"Sure, one question...why are you kids in a bar?" he asked in a curious tone, narrowing his eyes at us.

"Our friends forgot us- it's a long story," Jake filled in.

"Okay, the name's Freddy. If you need anything just tell me," he boomed giving me a hand shake.

"Vanessa, but you can call me Ness. So can I use the phone?" I asked and he nodded.

"Of course, over there kiddo," he grunted, pointing to a phone hanging on the wall. I didn't waste time as I ran over to it. I go and quickly dialed my brother's cell phone number.

_Ring- Ring- Ring- Oh Edward pick up the damn phone already!_

Soon I hear the phone pick up along with his voice and the other voices of my friends in the background.

_"Hello?" _

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen I'm gonna kill you and then I'll kill the rest of you!" I growled through the phone when I hear my brother's voice answer it.

_"Ness! I'm so happy to hear from you, look we're sorry. Emmett pushed us in here-" _

_"Hey! I resent that" _I heard Emmett yell into the phone.

"I don't give a shit, just get your ass over to the-" I cover my hand over the speaker and turn to the others. I see Seth asking Freddy some questions and he seemed pretty annoyed.

"What's this place called?" I ask Freddy.

"Big Tony's," he responded.

"Come to Big Tony's now! It's right by the Walmart!" I instruct him.

_"Okay, we'll be there soon. We're just in a bit of traffic, but we'll be there in about a few hours, sorry."_ I sigh as I rub my temples.

"You better get here as fast as you can," I mumble.

_"Alright, stay safe Ness." _

"Kay." I then hang the phone up and go over to the others. I look to see Jacob looking around while Seth is talking to Freddy, who now seems amused. Please don't tell me the goof is up to something, he's just as bad as Emmett sometimes.

"So?" Jake asked as I came over.

"They're stuck in traffic, and they won't be here until a little later," I tell them.

"Aww, what are we suppose to do till then?" Seth whined as we took seats at the bar by Freddy.

"Well tonight is Karaoke night, if you kids want." He motioned to a biker guy singing some Spice Girls song.

"Um no thanks." I wince hearing the tone deaf man sing.

"Ohh! I want to! Maybe I can get the choir to sing with me." Seth grinned as he walked away from us and over to the gospel choir.

"Well I guess that leaves us." I smile at Jake.

"Here kids, spaghetti and soda on the house," Freddy told us giving us one big heaping plate of spaghetti and a big pint of soda. I turn to Jake as we are then seated at a table that has a candle light, wait what the heck?

"Oh um thank you," I tell Freddy, a little confused. I then notice the song from Lady and the Tramp is playing in the background, _Bella Notte. _

"This is somewhat awkward..." I say looking around to see the everyone in the bar was with a date. Even Seth was attempting to get a date as he hit on some girls who were probably twice his age.

"Well maybe we can talk about stuff," Jacob said taking my hand.

"What stuff..." I raise my eyebrows as I shoot him a look.

"Us, I know this is all very um-"

"Cliché," I tease and he chuckles.

"I guess- Nessie you know I like you more than a friend." He smiles and I do too.

"I have been waiting for you to say that ever since our wedding back in third grade," I joke. He smiles as I go to kiss his lips gently. When we pull away I felt myself blush and I can see the pink on his cheeks as well.

_"Oh, this is the night, It's a beautiful night, And we call it bella notte! Look at the skies, They have stars in their eyes On this lovely bella notte!" _

"Is that Seth?" I question as Jake and I turn to the stage to see Seth now singing on stage now with Freddy playing the accordion. He see's us and winks. I can't help but laugh with Jake.

"Somehow I feel like he was planning this," Jake teased. I laugh as I go to pick up my fork.

"Care to add to the romantic mood," I say as we begin to dig into the spaghetti and watch Seth sing on stage. I then notice we are sharing the same noodle. It just took one look at Jacob in the eyes that made me kiss him, with the noodle in the middle of our lips. Okay this whole scene is a little too familiar. Where the heck is it from?

I blush once again as we pull apart. I look at Seth to see he's singing still. Jacob then pushes the last meatball towards me and I feel my cheeks are still hot.

"Thanks," I whisper as I then scoot over to him and rest my head against the crook of his neck. He goes to wrap an arm around me and I couldn't help but grin. I finally had myself a boyfriend, Jake. And I couldn't be happier.

"Okay enough with that, you see my friends are together now so it seems that my mission is accomplished," Seth said into the mic as Freddy left the stage. "Now with the help of the gospel choir I just met we are going to sing! Enjoy"

_"At first, I was afraid, I was petrified_

_Kept thinking, I could never live without you by my side_

_But then I spent so many nights thinking, how you did me wrong_

_And I grew strong and I learned how to get along_

_And so you're back from outer space_

_I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face_

_I should have changed that stupid lock_

_I should have made you leave your key_

_If I'd known for just one second you'd be back to bother me." _

"Oh. My. God." I start laughing with Jacob, his entire frame shakes in laughter.

"He's crazy." Jacob shook his head in laughter as Seth kept singing on with the choir.

_"Go on now, go, walk out the door, just turn around now_

_'Cause you're not welcome anymore_

_Weren't you the one, who tried to hurt me with goodbye?_

_Did you think I'd crumble? Did you think I'd lay down and die?" _

Now the gospel choir comes up on the stage and joins him in the background as they all sing along.

"This is priceless." I giggle.

"Can't breathe!" Jacob gasped in laughter.

_"Oh, no, not I, I will survive_

_Oh, as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive_

_I've got all my life to live, I've got all my love to give_

_And I'll survive, I will survive, hey, hey_

_It took all the strength I had not to fall apart_

_Kept trying hard to mend the pieces of my broken heart_

_And I spent, oh, so many nights just feeling sorry for myself_

_I used to cry but now I hold my head up high_

_And you see me, somebody new_

_I'm not that chained up little person still in love with you_

_And so you felt like dropping in and just expect me to be free_

_But now I'm saving all my loving for someone who's loving me_

_Go on now, go, walk out the door, just turn around now_

_'Cause you're not welcome anymore_

_Weren't you the one, who tried to break me with goodbye_

_Did you think I'd crumble? Did you think I'd lay down and die?_

_Oh, no, not I, I will survive_

_Oh, as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive_

_I've got all my life to live, I've got all my love to give_

_And I'll survive, I will survive, oh_

_Go on now, go, walk out the door, just turn around now_

_'Cause you're not welcome anymore_

_Weren't you the one, who tried to break me with goodbye_

_Did you think I'd crumble? Did you think I'd lay down and die?_

_Oh, no, not I, I will survive_

_Oh, as long as I know how to love, I know I'll stay alive_

_I've got all my life to live, I've got all my love to give_

_And I'll survive, I will survive, I will survive!" _

By the time Seth was done some of the guys from the gospel choir had lifted him up in the air and soon everyone in the bar was cheering.

"This was the weirdest first date ever." Jacob chuckled and I nod, agreeing with him.

"I agree, this is something the girls back home won't believe," I say as I go to nudge him playfully.

"Nessie! Jake! Seth!" I look to see my siblings and my friends come rushing into the biker bar.

"What the fu-" Jasper said looking at Seth getting hoisted by the gospel choir.

"What is going on?" Bella questioned seeing all the commotion going on.

"Did I miss a party? Damn," Emmett mumbled. When I see Emmett enter I frowned. I was gonna get back at that boy for leaving me at Walmart! You'll see!

"Nessie!" Alice cried out as he pulled me into a tight pixie hug. "You had me so worried! I am so sorry! It's just Emmett was rushing out-"

"Alice it's fine, something good did come out of this." I grin as Jacob took my hand, making all the girls awe.

"Awww! Finally! Now we need to find someone for Seth!" Alice exclaimed, grinning excitedly as she looked at Seth while he partied with the choir still.

"Oh that isn't gonna happen for a long time." I chuckle and the others laugh with me. I look to see my brother looking warily at me and Jake. I let go of Jake's hand for a second and go over to my brother to give him a playful nudge.

"Hey, is someone feeling all protective," I tease and he shrugged.

"Maybe." I laugh as go to hug him tight.

"You'll always be my brother...but if you ever forget me at Walmart again I'll kill you!" I threaten and he nodded, gulping a bit.

"I won't," he said. I grin as I turn around to see the others watching Seth dance around like a clown. When I spot Emmett I frown once again.

"And you!" I point a finger at Emmett, getting his attention. "You will pay!"

"What? I'm sorry Nessie, please don't hurt me." Emmett winced at the thought while I still frown at him.

"Sleep with one eye open tonight Emmett Swan, that's a promise...and I keep my promises," I say as I walk away from him leaving a horrified look on his face.

"Now come on, I want to see more of Seth." Alice chuckled, pointing to our insane friend.

"He looks like he's a hit," Rosalie teased as we see our friend get up to the stage again.

"Who's up for a next round!" Seth called out.

Everyone in the bar cheered at Seth as he began singing again to the tune of Destiny Child's_ Say My Name_. I smile in content and begin to laugh as I snuggle up to Jacob. This had to be the strangest day ever, but in the end I got my man.


	42. Sunny Day Here We Come!

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! S.M DOES!**

**Sunny Day Here We Come!**

(Rosalie's POV AGE 18)

"We're almost there!" my big monkey man called out from the driver's seat as we got closer to the beach house we rented for the summer.

It was on Coronado Island, right by the beach. From what we saw from pictures it is beautiful. It has a big pool and enough bedrooms for all of us. I for one, could not wait to see it.

"Finally!" Alice cheered. "After all this waiting we're finally here!

"Whooah, we're half way there-"

"Em baby, no more singing," I tell him gently, placing my hand on his big shoulder.

"Fine anything for you my Rosie Poesy."

"Okay no more mushy-gushy from you too," Nessie muttered.

"Too bad," I snicker. She just rolls her eyes playfully before turning around to go over to Jacob on one of the RV benches.

"Good thing we're stopping, Seth had a bunch of tacos awhile back and it's not gonna be pretty," Jacob said and I scrunch my nose up.

"Ew!" I gag at the thought.

"Sorry Barbie if this isn't like what your used to up in first class," Jacob snickered at me, I rolled my eyes.

"Oh shut up- you- you- mutt!" I growl at him, getting into his face. Jacob Black and I have not always gotten along, he is a pain in my butt at times.

"Okay you two, simmer down," Bella said pushing us away from one another.

"Fine," I grumble as I go to sit by Emmett.

"I say the first thing we do is go shopping!" Alice exclaimed with a big happy pixie grin, Bella groaned.

"No way Alice, this may be our vacation but I refuse to spend my entire summer vacation shopping!"

"Please Bella, this might be the last time I will ever get to shop with you," Alice complained, her lips forming into a puppy dog pout. Bella sighed.

"We'll see, I'm sticking to a maybe for now."

"YA!" Alice squealed, hugging Bella tightly.

"I said _maybe,_" Bella said, stressing on the word, but I knew that pixie would get what she wants. Alice always gets what she wants when it comes to stuff like this. Word of the advice, never get into a fight with Alice.

We then cross over the bridge and onto the island. Soon we pull up to the home and everyone goes running out.

"Bathroom! Move people!" Seth cried out as he ran past us, pushing Nessie into Jake in the process.

"Okay..."

"We'll just leave him to his um- business, come on let's check it out," Alice announced as we entered the home.

"Rose and Emmett in one room, Jasper and me in the other, Bella and Edward, Jacob and Seth, and Ness you have your own room!" Alice exclaimed.

"Hey why can't I share with my boyfriend?" Ness remarked.

"That's because little sister you're fourteen years old and if I do find him in your room, it's his head," Edward said, making Jacob gulp at the comment.

"So what do you guys want to do?" I asked, sitting down on the couch.

"I say we check out the beach," Jasper said.

"Not a bad idea," Bella agreed with Jasper.

"Alright so let's check out the beach, and then we'll go shopping!" Alice pleaded hopefully. She has still been hesitant with the beach ever since she was pooped on by that seagull all those years ago.

"We'll see, come on let's go to the beach," Bella said trying to avoid shopping with Alice at all costs.

"Hmph, oh well come on Jazzy," Alice said dragging my brother with her up to their room.

"Well let's get changed," I announced as I run off to my bedroom to get ready.

* * *

I smile in content as I lay down on my beach chair in my hot red bikini while I soaked up the California sun. I was sitting with Bella, Alice, and Nessie while the guys were all swimming in the ocean. Alice was in her hot pink bikini covered in sparkles, Bella was in her midnight blue with a white flower design, and Ness was in a purple and white striped bikini.

"Ahhh can't get sun like this in Forks." Alice sighed and I agreed.

"I'm going to miss times like this with you guys." I say.

"Yeah, but you know we can still have times like this even during college, even if we are miles apart from one another." Bella smiled at us reassuringly. I smile back at her before closing my eyes and just relaxing while I soaked up the sun. That's when someone very large came up to me, blocking the sun.

"Hey Rosie!" I open my eyes up to see it's my monkey man. I grin.

"Yes baby?" I ask him.

"Come in the water?" he pouted, I chuckle.

"Baby..I don't know."

"Too bad." he smirked as he then swung me over his shoulder.

"EMMETT MCCARTY SWAN!" I cry out as he runs up the beach laughing.

He then throws me into the water with him. Soon I notice all the girls come running over to their men.

Alice tackled my brother from behind, Bella gets swirled around by Edward in the waves, Nessie jumps on top of Jacob's back while Seth is still just the single one out of the group standing around.

"Watch out Alice!" Jasper called out to Alice who was splashing in the ocean waves.

I look up to see a seagull- oh no!

"ALICE!" I yell as well, but it was too late as the white stuff squirted down on her and she began to scream.

"And history thus repeats itself," Emmett murmured as Alice ran up the beach away from the water. Jasper didn't waste any time to go running out of the ocean to follow her.

"Oh she won't be coming back in, that's for sure," Edward said looking at his sister.

"Come on, let's take a break from the beach for a little bit before Alice has a panic attack," I say as we all get out of the water.

After Alice takes a shower and is free of poop, we end up going to the stores to make her feel better and cheer her up. Though we were all pretty tired from our beach day, so we ended up going back to the house early. I go to look out the big windows of our rental home to see the beautiful sunset in the distance and smile thinking of an idea.

"Hey guys you want to see sunset?" I ask, pointing outside to the setting sun.

"Why not?" Bella said taking Edward's hand as he pulled her close to him.

"Okay." Emmett smiled at me and took my hand. Ah, the times when Emmett is romantic like this I just love it. As goofy and bear-like as he can be, he's a real big softy on the inside.

"I don't know..." Alice feared.

"Ali it'll be fine, I have an idea." Jasper smiled placing his Ranger's cap on her head. It's my brother's favorite baseball cap from the state we were born in and lived at until we were about four years old and our dad got a new job in Forks. We then met Alice and Edward at the local preschool and became best of friends. Then the next year was the year my lovely boyfriend and Bella came to us.

"Are you sure? It's your favorite cap?" Alice questioned, looking up at Jasper.

"It's fine, anything so your hair doesn't get poop in it again. I'll protect you from the birds Alice." my brother smiled at Alice, who went to give him a kiss.

"Come guys!" Nessie called out from our porch. We all ran out to watch it. I was in Emmett's embrace while everyone else was in the embrace of their other half. As the sunny California sun set I smiled. The ending to a perfect day..minus Alice's bird poop experience.


	43. Soaking his underwear in what?

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Soaking his underwear in what!?**

(Alice's POV AGE 18)

I sighed as I stayed inside of the house while the others went to hang out at the beach. I was not going back to the beach, no more seagull poop for me. I did make Jazz go. I didn't want him to stay behind just for me, even though I wish I had my man with me.

I decided to spend the afternoon catching up on a design I had for a dress.I couldn't wait to go to FIT; it was my dream school. Fashion, New York, and hopefully Jasper.

It was scarring me that Jasper was planning to leave for the military. I didn't know if he would be fighting or not, but I was still scared for his safety. I just wanted him safe in my arms, but I knew he had to do this. He has wanted this since he could remember. It has always been his dream of serving our country.

"Hey Alice." I look to see Nessie, Jacob, and Seth enter the living room, I could tell they had just changed into dry clothes after a day at the beach. Their hair was still wet and I could tell they all gained a little sun. I wonder why they are back early? And where are the others?

"Hey guys..aren't you suppose to be with the others?" I asked, they shrugged.

"We came early...Alice can you help us with something? Well, either way you will be helping us." Nessie smiled mischievously at me.

"What...?" I questioned, raising my eyebrows.

"Let's say it involves getting back at Emmett," Jacob said.

"Why would I help you?" I asked.

"Because you don't want our dear old parents to know you forgot me at Walmart. Alice I have a lot of dirt on you so it's either help us..or I tell mom." Nessie smirked deviously. Oh, this girl is good.

"You're blackmailing me? My own sister?" I frowned.

"Kind of."

"Fine, what do you want me to do?" I sighed, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"You remember the movie _Cheaper by the Dozen_? Right?" Ness asked and I nod.

"Yeah we saw it in theaters. I remmeber taking you with me...what about it?" I asked her.

"Well remember the scene, where they soak Ashton Kutcher's underwear in meat?"

"Yeah, why-" I pause and look at three of them.

"No," I whisper and they all nod deviously. Okay these children are devious as all hell.

"Let me get this straight; you want to soak his underwear in WHAT!? You do realize it's a movie?!" I blew up at them.

"Yeah, and what better person to try it on than Emmett." Nessie smirked, rubbing her hands together.

"You are one devious child, you know that?" I tell my sister.

"I know, now come on. Help us," she urged me.

"Fine, one question?"

"Go ahead," she said.

"How do you exactly soak one's underwear in meat?"

* * *

A little later everyone else returned from the beach. Everything was planned out for their revenge, and I know I will regret this. Though my sister has a lot of dirt on me. When I mean a lot of dirt, I mean A LOT.

Emmett's pair of fresh underpants were on the bed along with the clothes I set up for the restaurant we were going to tonight for dinner.

"Thanks for the fresh pair of clothes Alice!" Emmett told me as he came down the stairs. I nod and I take a look to see my sister, Jake, and Seth smiling deviously. This is not going to end well.

"Come on, let's go now," Bella called out to us. We all then departed the house and headed towards the town.

As we walk up the street's there is a person walking their dog. I noticed the dog began to smell the aroma of Emmett's meat pants.

Bingo!

The dog get's free from their owner and goes straight to bite Emmett in his _family jewels_.

"Holy shit!" He cried out as he tried to pry the dogs from between his legs.

"What the hell?" Rosalie questioned, frowning as she took the dog off of Emmett and handed him back to the owner. Though that dog wasn't the last of them. I look to see a bunch of dogs beginning to chase Emmett up the block.

"Um what's going on?" Bella asked us, I sighed.

"Ask the master minds over here," I murmur to Ness, Jake, and Seth.

"Ness?"

"We soaked his underwear in meat," Seth answered only to get smacked upside the head by Jacob and Nessie.

"You soaked his underwear in meat...like in _Cheaper by the Dozen_?" Edward asked his sister.

"Like in _meat_? Like beef?" Jasper asked slowly, they all nodded.

"Yup and looks like it really works." Nessie chuckled.

"Shouldn't we help him?" Bella asked, watching her brother get chased around by a pack of dogs.

"Nah, he'll be fine. We'll get him in a bit," Jasper said.

"Yeah, come on let's go eat!" Seth exclaimed.

* * *

We walk out of the restaurant after a nice dinner to see Emmett still getting chased by dogs. I know, some friends we are? Right?

"Why are they chasing me!?" Emmett cried out.

"Because your underwear is meat scented," Nessie told him.

"Oh! You soaked them in meat didn't you?!" He yelled over the barking of dogs.

"Yeah..why?"

"Damn it! I've done this before, this is going to be impossible to get the smell out," he mumbled as he still ran for his life.

"You've done this before? When?" Bella questioned her brother.

"Remember at mom's house, awhile back during the summer. I was bored and we tired it out!" Emmett yelled as he kept on getting chased by the dogs.

"Oh yeah," Bella mumbled, remembering.

"How about this, run to the house and we'll get ride of the dogs," Rosalie told him.

"I'll try," Emmett said as he then ran up the block with a trail of dogs following right behind him.

When we get back to the house I notice all the dogs seem bored with him so they left us.

"Well I got ride of the meat pants, thank you very much," Emmett said sarcastically as he came into the living room with a new pair of clothes while the rest of us crowed around on the couches.

"Oh well I would have thought about that when you left us at Walmart," Nessie retorted.

"Touchè Vanessa Cullen. Let me tell you this, you just opened yourself for war," he said.

"Bring it on Emmett," she remarked.

"Well this is going to be interesting," I sung as I danced over to Jasper's lap.

"This will be, watch your back Nessie," Emmett warned as he sat down with Rosalie.

"You too Emmett McCarty Swan. I would be careful if I was you," she said. "Anyway I'm going to bed. Night!" she called out to the rest of us.

"And by the way Alice, thanks," Nessie whispered to me as she walked past me and I nod at my sister. I think she isn't going to mention a thing to my parents...I hope.

* * *

**A/N be sure to check out my new story, Sunrise, about Renesmee after Breaking Dawn. Also I have news, there will be a squeal to this story about the gang as adults so even though the ending of this 1st story will be coming soon there will be a squeal! **


	44. Our Last Night

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! S.M DOES**

**Our Last Night**

(Bella's POV AGE 18)

"It's our last day guys before we head back to Forks." Emmett sighed as he sat down on the couch in our rental home.

As Emmett just mentioned, today was our last day in sunny California. Tomorrow we would be heading back to our small rainy town of Forks, Washington, and then off to college, and then the real world. We wouldn't be living in the small comfort of our little hometown anymore.

This vacation was amazing. We soaked up the sun, played around at the beach, and made memories that will last our entire lives. I didn't want to say goodbye to this just yet, but I knew we had to.

"Yeah." Alice sighed. "We can always come back again you know or maybe another place- with no seagulls." I couldn't help but laugh at my pixie loving friend and her fear of seagulls.

"Well I say we should go out on our dates now," Rosalie said, taking Emmett's hand.

"What about me? I'm single?" Seth questioned, failing his arms up in the air.

"You can join Ness and Jake," Jasper suggested, making the young couple groan.

"Fine, but Seth you have to let us be all mushy." Nessie glared at him.

"Whatever, I'll survive!" he exclaimed.

"I'm taking you somewhere special," Edward whispered in my ear before kissing my lips. I smiled at the gentle touch of his lips.

"Is this a surprise?" I questioned, he nods at me with a big smirk.

"You know I hate surprises." I groan, only to make him chuckle.

"You'll like this one, trust me," he said.

"Alright, I trust you." I smile as I kiss his lips. "I say we go now."

"Wait! We need to do make-overs quick!" Alice exclaimed in her always cheerful tone.

"Alice." I groan.

"Suck it up Swan! This is probably going to be the last time I can play Bella Barbie for a very long time!" she said.

"Come on you two." Rosalie laughed as the others followed Alice as she dragged me up the stairs.

"All done." Alice smiled as she put down the hairbrush down on the vanity, revealing the short make-over she gave me. My hair was curled in lose ringlets and I was in a light blue sun dress. Edward has always loved the color blue on me. I did too. You know, as much as I loathe Bella Barbie...I am thankful Alice even does this for me.

"Thanks Alice. Even though I hate Bella Barbie, thanks for the makeover," I tell her and she smiles.

"Don't sweat it Bells, you're practically my sister and I'm gonna miss you...and Bella Barbie." I laughed as I hugged the pixie tight.

"Now let's go impress the guys." Rosalie winked. She was dressed in a yellow sundress while Alice was in a pink. Nessie just kept to a t-shirt and jeans since her date with Jacob would be in the living room watching a movie with Seth.

"Let's!" Alice smiled as we all ran to our guys. I smile seeing my man with his hair perfectly tousled.

"Hey." I smile as he wraps his arms around me.

"Hey..shall we?" he asked holding out his arm for me.

"We shall." I giggled as we head out to our destination.

Edward decided to cover my eyes as he leads me to our date. I felt sand under my feet and the wind was blowing heavily in my hair, so I had a strong feeling that we were at the beach.

"Here we are," Edward announced, taking his hands off my eyes. I look to see a gazebo right by the beach is all set up with lights and a small table with two chairs.

"Oh Edward- this is so, magical." I breathe as he takes my hand.

"Miss Swan." he held out the chair for me, being the little gentleman he is. I couldn't help but grin.

"Thank you Mr. Cullen," I teased as he goes to sit down across from me.

"Why you're welcome Miss Swan," Edward jokes. I laugh as we both reach one another's hand across the table.

As the night progresses on I chat and laugh with Edward. It was so nice having him as a boyfriend, I love this guy to death. I don't know what I'd do without him; he's everything to me.

I have such a deep connection and love with him. Coming from a family with parents who fought all the time. I hope that doesn't become Edward and I. I would hate for our relationship to come to that. My parents were high school sweethearts, but look what happened. My dad got my mom pregnant with Emmett, they married young, and then had me a year later. After that everything seemed to go down hill with their relationship.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked noticing my uneasiness.

"Nothing it's just- do you ever worry about the future?" I asked him, he shrugged.

"Not really, do you?" I shrug.

"It's just I was thinking- I'm just um..I'm just scared of becoming like my parents. Fighting all the time," I explain to him softly. He then goes over and cups my face gently with his hands.

"Bella I love you and you know it. I would never ever do something to hurt you. I love you more than anything on this earth and I will never put you through that. I know what it feels like too, my birth parents were divorced as well. We won't be like them in that aspect of their relationships. We're going to both live a happy life together. I know we will," he told me softly.

"Thanks Edward, for everything," I whisper to him.

"No, thank you Bella. Just for being the woman I love," he said. I smiled as I went to kiss his lips.

"May I have this dance Miss Swan?" he asked, holding his hand out for me as he got out from his chair.

"I don't know..."

"It's not that bad, come on." he chuckled, taking my hand as he began to sway with me gently to some slow song.

"I love you Edward, so much," I whispered to him. I go to lean my forehead against his as our bodies pressed closer together.

"I love you too Bella. I'll love you for the rest of forever," he said to me. I smiled as I went to kiss his soft pink lips under the California moonlight, ending the perfect last night of our vacation.


	45. I Hear Wedding Bells

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! S.M OWNS ALL!**

**I Hear Wedding Bells**

(Bella's POV AGE 18)

"We're almost home," Emmett sung from the front scene of the RV and I sighed. We only had a week until Edward and I would head off to Dartmouth. I was going to miss Forks. From the rain to the small town. I was going to miss all of my friends and family as well.

"This vacation was awesome," Seth said. We all agreed with him.

"We should do this next summer, if we can," Jasper added.

"Not a bad idea," Edward agreed.

"We could go somewhere else next time or back to the beach house," Rosalie suggested.

"No more beach house for me!" Alice said and we all laugh.

"We're home!" Emmett announced as we pulled up to the Cullen home.

"Aww vacation over." Alice sighed as we pulled the RV into the Cullen's driveway.

"They're back!" I look to see Esme cheering as she ran up with Carlisle, Mrs. Hale, Mr. Hale, Charlie, and Sue. I look to also see Leah, Rebecca, Emily Young, and Billy in the background.

Jacob's sisters are graduates from college now and were moving on with their lives. I knew Rachel was dating someone from the reservation, Paul Lahote, while Rebecca was now living in Hawaii with her fiancé, Solomon.

Leah graduated about last year with Emily and were going to college in Oregon. I think Emily is dating some guy named Sam and they are supposed to get married soon.

"Hey Mom." Alice smiled as Esme then tackled Edward, Alice, and Nessie, embracing them in a huge hug Momma bear hug.

"Okay Mom, squishing us," Edward wheezed out as Esme gripped onto her children.

"Sorry." Esme winced as she pulled away quickly.

I look to see Sue Clearwater and my dad make their way over to us holding hands. Sue and Charlie began dating not to long before the Summer. I was just happy that dad found someone after all these years of being without mom and I'm happy for Sue. She lost her husband when Leah and Seth were really young and it was nice to see her happy as well.

"Hey." I smiled at my dad as Emmett and I both go to hug our dad.

"I got a surprise for you guys," My dad grinned, "and it's a good one."

"Alright," I sigh. I'm not one for surprises. I go to exchange a look with Emmett.

"Wonder what it is?" I asked my brother.

"Who knows, maybe he's retiring," Emmett guessed.

"I don't think so," I said as I look to see my dad and Sue. Both had love shinning in their eyes.

"Come on kids, you better be hungry because Charlotte, Sue, and I made a big dinner for you guys," Esme announced to us with a grin on her face. She was really happy to have her kids home, and I don't blame her. After this week it would just be Nessie at home while Alice and Edward would be across the country.

"Oh yeah!" Jasper cheered.

"Let's go!" Alice exclaimed as we all ran into the home. They all had dinner set up on the table and we all began digging in like the big family we all are.

"Ahmm." I look to see Charlie stand up, "Sue and I have an announcement."

"What is it?" Seth questioned curiously.

"Sue and I are engaged!" he exclaimed. Charlie and Sue were both smiling as she then showed the ring that used to belong to my Grandma Helen was now on her finger.

"No way," Emmett breathed. Leah, Seth, Emmett, and I were all starring with shock at our parents.

"You're getting married?!" Seth exclaimed.

"Yeah..are you guys okay with it?" Sue asked, a bit hesitant. I nod as we all go to congratulate them.

"I'm happy for you Dad," I whisper to him as I hug him tight.

"Thanks Bells." he smiled. At least my dad wouldn't be alone when Emmett and I are off at college. He needed Sue, and I guess I would be going to college in peace knowing he was going to be fine. I knew Sue would take care of him and he'd take care of Sue.

I went back to sit next to Edward and he squeezed my hand. Part of me was extremely happy for him but another part of me is consumed with the pain of my parent's marriage. How it never worked out.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked me and I nod.

"I am, I'm ecstatic for him. I sometimes just wish my parents marriage worked." I sighed as I looked at Charlie smiling at Sue.

"I know you do. But look on the bright side."

"Yeah, you're right." I said as I go to kiss his lips gently.

"It's going to be okay Bella, I promise you," He said. I smile as I then cuddle into him.

* * *

Later on that day I sat outside with Emmett, Seth, and Leah. We were all on the Cullen front step watching the sun set behind the enormous trees of Forks.

"So we're going to be siblings now," Leah breathed and we all nod.

"Wow so like is this going to be like the Brady Bunch or something?" Seth questioned. I shook my head in a giggle as I pat my soon to be step brother on the back.

"I don't think so Seth," I told him.

"Aw damn forgot, you guys are going to college now," Seth said, snapping his fingers in disappointment. "To bad this didn't happen earlier."

"Well it makes sense, you being my little brother now," Emmett muttered as he looked up at Seth. "I say it was meant to be. Seth you need to make sure to keep my reputation as goofball alive! Carry out my ways Seth!" Emmett told him, shaking him by the shoulders.

"Aye Aye Bro," Seth said to Emmett, saluting him.

"I guess this could be fun," Emmett said now looking out into the sunset.

"I guess," Leah agreed, but she seemed wary of the situation. I think she misses her dad, even though he died a long time ago. I don't blame her though.

"Come on it will be fun guys, we'll be a big happy family," I said trying to lighten the mood.

"It will be," Seth agreed. We turned to Leah. Seth gave her a playful nudge and she sighed, giving into her little brother as he smiled at her.

"Sure, why not." we all smile as we look out into the horizon. So I guess we were going to be the Clearwater-Swan family from now on.


	46. Back to the Place We Only Know

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! S.M DOES!**

**Back to the Place We Only Know**

(Edward's POV AGE 18)

"Come on," I tell Bella as I led her through the woods. Today was our last day before we were going to leave to college tomorrow and I wanted it to be special, and what better way to spend it than in our meadow.

Bella and I are heading to New Hampshire, Alice is going to New York City, Jasper is going to West Point to the military academy there, and Emmett and Rose are going to the University of Washington. Plus Nessie, Jake, and Seth would still be here in good old Forks until they graduated. All of us all over the country and wouldn't see each other until Thanksgiving or another one of those big holidays we all got off.

This also means we wouldn't be come home to Forks for a few months, so that's why the meadow is perfect place to spend our last day at. It was going to be the last time we would be going there for awhile. We just needed to go here one more time.

"Edward slow down." Bella giggled as we rushed through the forest. I felt like a child again rushing past the large trees that tower over us.

"Want a ride Spider Monkey?" I asked, offering Bella my back. I used to let her do this sometimes as kids when she would trip.

"It's fine Edward." she laughs as she catches up to me. I couldn't help to admire how beautiful she looks at the moment. Her brown hair waving back and forth in the wind. _Just so beautiful._

"Come on, for old times sake," I tease. She rolls her eyes as she climbs up on my back.

"Feels like we're eight again," Bella jokes and I agree laughing. When we reach the meadow and I let Bella down. I look at the meadow in awe. Still hasn't aged a day.

"Remember the first time you brought me here." Bella smiles as she takes my hand.

"How could I forget," I say as we go to the middle of the meadow. Bella then lays down on the grass like the first time when I brought her here. I mimic her, laying down right next to her. Her head turns and so does mine so we're looking in each other's eyes.

I stare into her brown orbs bringing me into a flashback:

_We go up the trail some more until we get to the dead-end. I began to take a different route from there. I made it after finding the meadow the first time, I didn't want to lose my way to the meadow so I made another trail I only knew of._

_"Edward why are we off the trail?" Bella questioned._

_"Almost there Bella."_

_We then reach the meadow. The sun is shinning bright and all the flowers are in bloom. As I said before, today was the perfect day to take Bella here. It's absolutely beautiful today in the meadow today. There was no sign of rain or lots of clouds in the sky. It was the rare day in Forks that there was not a sight of gray in the clouds above us. I heard Bella gasp besides me as she observes the meadow. I hope she liked my surprise._

_"Edward its beautiful here," She whispers in awe. I take it that she likes it.  
_

_"It's my special place. I found it when I first moved here. I come here to think a lot," I explain to her._

_"Why did you bring me here then?" she asked turing to me. Her eyes are filled with curiosity._

_"Because your someone special to me and I wanted to show you it." I felt my cheeks go hot and I notice Bella blushed, but she ducked her hair so that I couldn't see through her beautiful brown hair._

_"Thank you Edward." she turned her head to look me straight in the eyes. Her big brown eyes were sparkling with gratitude._

_"No problem," I tell her._

_I watch as she goes out into the middle of the meadow. She goes to lay down on the soft bed of the grass and look up at the sky. I mimic her and go to lay down right next to her._

_She turns her head towards me and smiles._

_"Edward what's your favorite color?" She asked me randomly._

_"Why?" I ask raising my eyebrows._

_"I dunno." she shrugged._

_"Brown," I say._

_"Brown?"_

_"Yeah it's a nice color," I said, blushing. I only chose it because of the color of her eyes. I think they're so beautiful. They remind me of warm chocolate._

_"What about you?" I asked her. She bites her lip and I see a bit of pink tint hit her pale cheeks._

_"Green." she flushed and I felt my cheeks go hot. My eyes are green. I wonder what it could mean? Maybe she just likes the color green and it's a coincidence. Who knows._

_"Look it's shaped like a dog!" Bella pointed up at the sky snapping me out of my thought. I smile looking up at the big ocean blue sky to see a cloud shaped like a dog. I begin to point out the different clouds with her, all different shades and sizes._

_"Edward?" _

"Edward?" I look to see the now teenage Bella looking back at me with the same big brown orbs.

"I'm going to miss this place," she told me and I nod.

"Same, there are so memories here for us," I said as she then snuggles up to me, still never leaving my gaze.

"Remember we used to sneak out here, sometimes to do our homework or just look at the clouds," Bella breathed reminiscing.

"We had our first date here too, also it's the place where I gave you the ring," I mused, playing with the small promise ring I gave her.

"I know and I'll love this place forever." She smiled, "almost as much as I love you."

We both laugh. I decide we should both roll around in the grass. We both giggle until we make a stop. Her head goes to lay against my chest while I support the back of my head with my hands.

"Hey Bella." I smirk.

"Hmmm."

"What's your favorite color?" I asked her. She looks up at me with a blush in her cheeks.

"It's still green, and always will be." she winked, "let me guess yours is still brown?"

"Yeah..you know I had such a huge crush on you as a kid," I admit and Bella giggles.

"Welcome to the club, I just didn't want things to be..weird," she murmured.

"Well it sure isn't weird now, we were made for each other," I tell her.

"I know, I love you Edward so much," she whispered as her forehead goes to lean against mine. I felt her warm breath on my face as I go to kiss her lips gently.

"I love you too Bella, forever," I whisper. She smiles as we both go back to looking at the clouds.

"Hey look a dog!" She pointed to the sky with a smirk. I laugh as I look at the clouds with her. I was really going to miss this place. The place we only knew.


	47. A Continued Tradition

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! ALL BELONGS TO S.M!**

**A Continued Tradition **

(Edward's POV AGE 18)

It was getting dark as we all sat on our front porch. The sun was setting and the summer air was still. It was now our last night together and we were spending it on my front porch, thinking of what we could do to spend this final time together.

"Guys what do you want to do?" Emmett whined. "It's our last night as wild teenagers and we are spending it on the front porch like a bunch of babies."

"Emmett you do realize you've been in college for a year," Nessie pointed out to him. He just huffed.

"Whatever, I say we do something stupid and crazy!" He announced with a smirk.

"What do you exactly propose we do?" Bella eyed her big brother carefully.

"I say we go on a wild pranking/revenge/entertaining experience that can-"

"Em what is it?" Rosalie sighed. He just gave the biggest smirk which always meant nothing but trouble.

"Let's for the last time egg Newton's place and prank him and the others, he has a party going on at his house right now with all the devils themselves!" Emmett announced.

"And you know this how?" Jasper questioned.

"I know people...and Newton put it up on Facebook," Emmett said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So what we just egg them? We did that last time," I point out, slightly annoyed.

"Na-Haw we teepee them too!" Emmett exclaimed, I rolled my eyes at him.

"Emmett, no." Rosalie chided.

"Come on, one last time!" Emmett begged, putting his hands together in a praying position.

"You know how many times we have teepeed a home or egged it?!" Jasper said.

"You know it's getting pretty old," Alice added.

"And immature," Nessie pipped up.

"Come on!" Emmett begged, "last time we can prank Newton! Ever! And Stanley, Mallory, Crowley, and Yorkie! All of them will be there! Please!" the guy was practically on his knees begging. He really did want this.

"Fine," Rosalie gave in, "but this time we do something else besides egg or teepee!"

"Yes! Don't you guys see!? It's a continued tradition for us! We must do an extreme egging and teeping of the house!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Fine you big luge." Bella sighed, "just this one last time."

"Yes! Oh I love the smell of stupidity in the morning," Emmett sung.

"Em, it's night," Jasper pointed out to him, but Emmett immaturely rolled his eyes at Jasper.

"Time doesn't matter when you are living the life of crime! Come on," Emmett said as we all followed him into the night with a bunch of toilet paper.

"I can't believe you're suppose to train to become a cop!?" Nessie cried out.

"Yeah well let's just say what the police academy doesn't know can't kill them," Emmett said as we approached Newton's house and hide in the woods beside his house. From here I could see Mike making out with Jessica, Lauren was drunk and dancing with a pretty wasted Eric Yorkie. Tyler Crowley had a lamp shade on his head.

"Are they the only people here?" Jacob asked looking around to see no cars.

"Oh yeah, no one wants to go to Newton's parties. They suck," Emmett filled him in.

"I wonder why," Rosalie murmured, thick on the sarcasm.

"Ready?" he asked as we each had toilet paper and egg in hand.

"I can't believe we are doing this," Alice mumbled, regretting this already like the rest of us.

"Em this is so immature, why?" Jasper groaned.

"Just do it! Last time swearies!"

"What the heck is swearies?" Rosalie questioned, frowning at the word.

"Doesn't matter-FIRE!"

Soon we pelted our eggs and toilet paper at the home and everyone in Mike's 'party' came running out.

"What's going on Mike?!" Jessica shrieked at him.

"I don't know!" he stammered, looking all around the property. I then heard Jessica screech again and I notice she got pelted with a water balloon. Her high pitched scream then filled the quiet Forks night.

"Where did that come from?" I questioned, looking at the others for answers. They all shrugged.

"Emmett?"

"It wasn't me!?" He defended himself, throwing his arms up in the air in protest.

"Thought you could use some help." We turn around to see Garrett, Kate, Angela, and Ben with a bunch of water balloons or what I think was water balloons.

"Knew you would get my text." Emmett smiled as he then bro hugged Ben.

"Not a problem, we came to help a buddy in need of some revenge and fun." Ben smiled, patting Emmett on the back.

"Come on, we filled this stuff with god knows what so let's get cracking before the cops arrive." Garrett smirked, holding up one of the balloons.

"WOHO! FOR NARNIA!" Seth cried out as we pelted our objects at our enemies.

"Oh my gosh it's snowing!" Lauren slurred looking at the toilet paper as it then hit her in the head knocking her to the ground. "Owwwww! The snow hit me! It's out to get me! Call Obi-Wan Kenobi! Help me Obi boy!"

"Lauren knows Star Wars?" Nessie questioned looking at the drunken idiot on the ground as she rolled around in the mud.

"I guess she is." Seth shrugged.

"Who's out there!" Mike cried out as he then got splashed with a substance from a balloon.

"That is our cue- RUN!" Emmett yelled as we all ran away from Newton's house and back to ours.

"That was the most stupidest most immature thing we have ever done!" Bella cried out as we reached our home. She was panting like the rest of us as we all tried to catch our breath.

"I agree!" Angela pipped up.

"Don't know what possessed us to do that," Kate mumbled.

"Come on guys, it was for the last time!" Emmett whined.

"It better be," Rosalie warned and he gulped. I think Emmett still has that little fear of Rosalie, something I have always found amusing.

"Well whatever happens, we blame Emmett!" Jasper said, throwing Emmett under the bus.

"Hey!" Emmett pouted as we all laughed.

"We'll we should get going. We are heading to Harvard tomorrow." Ben smiled holding Angela's hand tightly in his own.

"Have a great time! Good luck!" We called out to Ange and Ben.

"And I'll see you Private Hale at West Point." Garrett smirked punching Jasper in the shoulder playfully.

"You too Private Hunter," Jasper joked right back at him.

"And good luck to you too Kate in New York," Alice added. "Make sure to visit me! SUNY isn't too far away from the city...right?"

"I don't think so Alice." Kate chuckled, "but I'll see you around anyway, good luck to all of you!"

"Thanks! You too!" we all called out to them as we watched our friends leave us.

"So now what do we do?" Seth questioned. Everyone else shrugged.

"I think I have an idea." Alice smirked, "follow me." she then grabbed Jasper's hand leading him first into the house.

"Any idea?" I asked Bella and she shrugged.

"Who knows what the pixie is up to, come on. It can't be worse than my brother," she teased. Bella then goes to hold my hand tight and I bring her close to me as we follow Alice into our home.

Whatever Alice is planning next hopefully it isn't as crazy as one of Emmett's crazy schemes.


	48. Memories Last a Lifetime

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! ALL BELONGS TO S.M!**

**Memories Last a Lifetime **

(Bella's POV AGE 18)

"Come on guys!" Alice chirped as she lead us down into the Cullen basement. When I go into the Cullen's basement it's always like a blast from the past, to the 70s wall panels and furniture that used to occupy their old family room back in the good old 90s.

"The one place that hasn't changed yet," Edward murmured as we climbed down the carpeted stairs. I know for a fact Esme hasn't changed this room, and only this room, just because of the memories. Down here is where our childhood was, where we spend most of our time hanging out.

"Come on guys! Sit!" Alice guided us as she danced over to their old big television surrounded by a bunch of leather couches that used to be in their living room.

"What are you doing Ali?" Jasper questioned as we all sat down while Alice went through a big brown cardboard box.

"Just something I decided to show you guys," Alice chimed, taking out a tape and popping it into the VHS the Cullen's still own.

"What are you playing Alice?" I asked her curiously.

"Oh just hush and watch!" she squealed. Soon an all to familiar video came up of Edward and I as children running with one another around the Cullen lawn.

"Oh my gosh! You guys were so cute back then!" Nessie gushed. I felt myself blush at this. Edward chuckled at my blush and wrapped his arms tight around me.

_"So Edward tell me who is this?" Esme asked a small little Edward. His bronze hair was all over the place and he was missing a front tooth as he gave Esme a big grin. _

_"Mommy this is Bella, you know that already! She's my best friend!" Edward told her. _

_"Oh right, right, so how are you Bella?" Esme asked a five year old me. I saw the big red blush creep on my face since it always was so pale. My brown hair was all over the place and I was in my favorite jumper. _

_"Goooood." _

_"Hiya! Mommy what bout us?" I look to see the camera switch to a little pixie Alice dancing around with the others. Emmett all of a sudden jumped right in front of the camera. _

_"Hey! I'm Emmett! I'm gonna be a super hero someday!" Emmett told the camera proudly. "Also I like pizza and Bella is my little sister!" Emmett's curly hair was all over the place and he had a big bear grin. _

_"You big dummy it's not for being stupid! She's recording Alice and Edward's life moments..right Mrs. C?" a small little steaming Rosalie asked Esme. Her long blonde hair in a pony tail and her big blue eyes were looking at Esme for an answer. _

_"Right Rosalie, but your memories too." _

_"Told ya," Rosalie sung at Emmett in a smug tone. "Girls Rule and boys don't!" _

_"Don't be mean Rose." Jasper pouted. Jasper had his blonde locks all over the face and his face was in a pout. _

_"Whatever Jazz." she rolled her eyes at her twin brother. _

_"Bella you wanna go to the meadow?" Edward asked a little me. _

_"Sure!" I exclaimed. _

_"Mommy! We'll be back!" Edward called to Esme as he grabbed my hand, bringing me towards the meadow. _

_"Alright! Stay safe!" Esme called out as we both ran to our special spot. _

_"Mommy! Emmett peed himself!" _

_"I did not!_

We all were laughing hysterical after that. I couldn't help but blushing at seeing me as a little kid with Edward. We were inseparable then and we are to this day.

"So Emmett how's the super hero job going?" Seth asked while Emmett just huffed.

"Oh shut it, and by the way I did not pee myself! Rosalie sprayed me with water in my special area!"

"I object dear boyfriend!" Rosalie cried out.

"Who cares, we were so cute back then," Alice gushed. "Anyway next one..."

_"Look who we found sleeping next to one another last night," Esme cooed as everyone surrounded the two sleeping bags that occupied Edward and I. We were both curled up to one another. _

_"WAKEY WAKEY! BELLY! EDDIE!" A little Emmett yelled. "And get off my sister Eddie!" _

_A six year old me pops up blushing with Edward as we both look around. _

_"Awww! Edward you're her prince and Bella's the princess! So cute!" Alice exclaimed cheerfully. _

"Ha! Even then we knew you two were going to get together." Rosalie laughed.

"Shhh next tape!" Alice shushed us.

_"Awww Ali sweetie what happened?" Esme asked behind the camera. _

_"A birdy pooped on me and Jasper says it's good luck! How is this good luck!?" the little pixie cried out. _

_"Aww baby I'm sure he meant well." _

_"Yeah right." Alice huffed, "Men." _

Alice groaned as we all laughed at the tape of little Alice in her bathing suit covered in poop.

"Ahh the thing that started it all." Emmett chuckled.

"Oh shut up!" Alice grumbled at him, narrowing her eyes. "Let's go watch something else, like how about when Nessie came into the family!"

"Oh god," Nessie moaned as a little Nessie popped up on the screen.

_"How was your first day Ness?" Esme asked Nessie as she came in with a little Alice and Edward. _

_"Good, I made a new best friend! His name is Jakey! But I'm the only one allowed to call him that and then there's Seth..he's kinda weird. He was fighting over paste and I thought he was gonna eat it," she announced. _

_"This Jakey? He's not your boyfriend right?" Edward questioned and Nessie shook her head. _

_"Eww! Cooties! He's not my boyfriend!" _

"Wait you thought I was weird!?" Seth asked incredulously and Nessie shrugged.

"I thought you were going to eat paste when I first met you, I can thank Jazz for that," She motioned to Jasper who smirked as he remembered the memory.

"Oh yeah, I remember that! That was my advice to you about Kindergarden."

"Yeah well that totally helped." Ness rolled her eyes.

"Sorry bout that Ness." Jasper chuckled.

"Look Halloween!" Seth exclaimed as he pointed to the screen. We were all standing around the Cullen's driveway in our costumes.

_"You are all so cute!" Esme gushed as she showed everyone along the driveway ready for trick or treating. _

_"So what's everyone?" Mrs. Hale asked us. _

_"I am a ninja!" Emmett stated proudly showing off his 'ninja moves'. _

_"I'm an army man!" Jasper exclaimed._

_"I'm a fairy!" Alice sung as she spun around in her tutu. _

_"I am a princess!" Rosalie announced as she twirled around with Alice in their dresses. _

_"I'm a cat," little Nessie pipped up showing off some cat move. _

_"A Wolf," Jacob said as him and Nessie smiled next to one another. _

_"I'm Batman!" Seth exclaimed jumping in front of them. _

_"I'm Minnie Mouse," a younger me said, blushing as I stood by Edward. _

_"I am a fireman," Edward stated as he held my hand. _

_"You are all so adorable...now go have fun!" Renee told us. _

_"Ya!" we all cheered as we ran up the block towards our first trick or treating destination. _

_Later on it shows us as we come over with Carlisle carrying Alice as we all follow him in his vampire get up. _

_"What happened?" Esme questioned behind the camera. _

_"Daddy scared the bad kids away with his vampire costume!" Alice cheered as she smiled at Carlisle. _

_"Way to go Dr. Fang!" Emmett exclaimed, which had all the adults laughing. _

"Dr. Fang, don't you still call Dr. C that?" Seth questioned and Emmett nodded with a smirk.

"Oh he's never gonna forget it that easily." Emmett snickered.

"Awww I miss trick or treating, remember after that we started to slowly stop." Alice pouted.

"Well we grew up Ali," I pointed out.

"Yeah I know." She sighed.

"Hey look our pageant!" Rosalie exclaimed pointing to the screen.

_"For third runner up of the Miss Wildlife pageant is...Rosalie Hale!" A little Rosalie went up stage to receive her crown. _

_"For second runner up of the Miss Wildlife pageant is...Isabella Swan" I looked to see myself blush like crazy as I went up to the stage to receive my money and crown. I remember this being the most embarrassing day yet, but we beat Lauren. _

_"Now for our Miss Wildlife the winner is...Miss Alice Cullen! You're the new Miss Wildlife!" Alice did a little victory dance as she ran up the stage and got her massive crown, her flowers, and her two hundred dollars._

"You spent it all for shopping, didn't you?" Edward asked his sister and she smirked.

"Oh you all know me so well," she sung and we all laughed.

"Hey look the food fight!" Jasper pointed out laughing at the screen.

_"So mind telling us what happened?" Esme questioned us as we were all covered in food. _

_"Food fight Mrs. C, we're sorry bout that," Emmett said. Esme turns the camera to see all the food washed over the Cullen's lawn. _

_"Oh you kids, just clean this all up." Esme sighed. _

_"Yes ma'm." _

"Mom was so mad about that, we weren't allowed the bake again until we were fourteen." Alice giggled at the memory.

"Oh yeah, she didn't even let us touch food for a year," Edward added with a chuckle.

"Ooooo I remember this," Alice sung as the screen turned to a little Nessie.

"You RECORDED THIS!?" Nessie growled and Alice smirked.

_"Mommy! Daddy! I'm married!" a little Nessie sung as she came into the house with Jacob. __"I'm Nessie Black now!" She said with a big smile on her face. _

_"How cute," Esme said in awe. _

_"You're what!?" Carlisle cried out looking at Jacob and then back at Nessie. _

_"I'm married daddy and if you don't mind Jakey and I have to go on a honeymoon now...whatever that is. Edward says you play cards, kind of boring, oh well." a little Nessie huffed as her and Jake went to her room. _

_"For the love of all things-" Edward groaned as he came in with the rest of us. _

_"Carlisle it's adorable, it's just a phase calm down boys," Esme said. _

_"Boys," Alice sighed. _

"You suck Alice." Nessie pouted.

"I know." she smirked, but then her smirk grew bigger as she saw the next video, "look Bella and Edward!"

_A twelve year old me went to lean into Edward as we both kiss under the mistletoe both pulling away with bright red faces. _

"You RECORDED THAT!?" I screamed as Alice smirked once again.

"Come on, it's cute...anyway let's foucs on this one. I'm sure you'll love it!" Alice pointed to the screen and I broke out into the biggest grin ever with the other girls.

"No," Jasper breathed.

"You didn't," Emmett cried out as hands went to grip his hair like he was going to rip his brown locks out.

"Oh we did." Rosalie giggled.

_All of the boys were running up the street in dresses as we followed them with a cam corder. _

_"We're sorry for peeking! Okay! Can we stop!" Emmett cried out. _

_"Nope one more lap boys!" Rosalie commanded and they all groaned. _

_"WHY!?" _

All of us girls cracked up laughing as the boys pouted.

"Laugh all you want, let's go find something else embarrassing," Emmett muttered as he started going through all the tapes.

"Ahh memories." I sighed as we began to look through some more home movies of us. From our first dates to the last vacation we had with one another. Soon it was getting late and a rain storm began.

"Guys I have an idea!" Alice sung as she paused the last home movie.

"What?" I questioned, but Alice just ran outside and we all exchange looks as she spun around in the rain.

"Let me enjoy! I'm going to miss this rain when I go to New York!" She exclaimed.

"Pix you're a genius!" Emmett sung as he ran out with her and spun her around.

"What the hell?" Rosalie shrugged as we all rushed out. It felt nice having the cold rain on my skin as I twirled around with Edward. Jasper and I chased one another around until Emmett threw me over his shoulder.

"Put me down Emmett!" I giggled.

"Never!" he yelled, but soon he slipped with me and we ended up getting covered in mud, but I couldn't help but laugh at this goof.

"Get the slip n slide out! Remember we used to do this!" Jacob exclaimed as we placed the Cullen's old slip n slide down and took turns going down the slide. We just rolled around and spun in the mud even if it was dark out.

Edward even spun me up in the air as I felt the rain splash my face.

"What are you kids doing!?" Esme cried out and we all stopped in our tracks.

"Living?" Emmett said. Esme and Carlisle sighed as we all put away the slide and came into the house using the Cullen shower. I put on a pair of pajamas I left here at their house when I was done. Once we were all cleaned off we met up by the Cullen's front door.

"We'll we should get going," Emmett yawned a big bear yawn, "we have a big trip ahead of us tomorrow."

"Oh we'll say goodbye before anything happens right!?" Alice asked.

"Yes we will Ali, I'm not leaving without goodbye," I tell her and she smiles.

"Ohhh I'm gonna miss you guys," she said tearfully.

"Alice don't worry we still have one more day, don't worry," I reassure my friend.

"I know, see you guys tomorrow!" she called out as we all left the Cullen house, which would be one of the last times as teenagers.

"So Baby Bell, we're going into the real world tomorrow." Emmett sighed as we went to reside to our bedrooms for the night.

"Yeah...I'm gonna miss you Emmy Bear," I said with tears falling down and he nodded.

"Me too little sis, me too. We've been through a lot but it's gonna be fine, I'll see you soon. Bear Hug Promise!"

"Bear Hug Promise?" he then embraced me in one of his famous bear hugs and I laughed.

"Thanks Emmett, love you big bro." I smiled as I wrap my arms around his big bear neck.

"Love you too lil sis," he smirked as he went to give my cheek a sloppy wet kiss.

"Night brother bear!"

"Night sister bear!" I laughed as I go into my room for the last time ever. I look around the walls which hold so many memories, painful and happy ones. I look across to Edward's window where I think I saw him.

_"Bella." _I look to see the old walkie talkie working and by my bed side and frown slightly.

"Edward?" I question as I pressed the button to communicate through the talkie.

_"Yeah." _He chuckled.

"You got them to work, how?!" I exclaim through the talkie. When we were about twelve they had stopped working. I was pretty bumped I couldn't talk to Edward anymore, but then soon we got cell phones so we forgot all about them.

"Oh I worked some magic..and asked Ben." I laughed as I go to my window and took a flashlight.

"Night Bella, I love you," he whispered into the talkie.

"Night Edward, I love you too." I smiled as I then turn it off. I look to see his flashlight go off once and I smile as I click my flashlight to him to say goodnight.

I go to bed that night with the memories of my past floating in my head. I was going to miss Forks but most importantly my friends.

* * *

**Only one more chapter to go and then the Epilogue! A very memorable chapter from other chapters, if you didn't notice. Don't worry the story will continue in a sequel! I plan to post it up right after I post the Epilogue which will probably be sometime this weekend. Once the Epilogue is up the 1st chapter of the sequel will most likely be up. I promise there will be one. There is still much more to this story, this time as adults. **


	49. This Isn't Goodbye

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! BELONGS TO S.M!**

**This Isn't Goodbye**

(Bella's POV AGE 18)

"Is that the last of it?" I asked Edward as we looked at the small Volvo packed with our stuff. There was a U-Haul trailer attached to it containing some of our furniture for our dorms, which wouldn't be too far from each other.

I look to see Rosalie's M3 packed with her stuff as Emmet hauled the last of it into the trunk and shut the door to her U-Haul trailer.

I turn to see Alice has a big U-Haul trailer attached to the back of Jasper's Navigator his parents just got him. It was probably all filled with her clothing while the car was packed with their stuff. I knew Alice was going to have her Porsche brought to her from Washington to New York.

All of us were driving to our colleges. I know insane, right? I guess it didn't seem like a bad idea at the time, but it was going to be across the whole entire country and we wouldn't reach Dartmouth for about three days. It was going to be like a mini road trip for most of us.

"Yep it's all packed," Edward sighed. I look to see Esme crying as she hugged tight to Alice. Mrs. Hale was doing the same with Jazz and Rosalie while Seth, Jake, and Nessie were just standing around looking pretty upset.

"I'm going to say goodbye to my parents and Ness," Edward told me.

"Okay, I got to say goodbye to my dad," I motion to Charlie who is standing around with Sue. I could see he was pretty sad to see me go. He opened his arms out for me, so like the little girl I use to be I ran right into them. Charlie's arms hugged me tight as I felt the tears prick my eyes.

"I'm gonna miss you Dad," I said to him tearfully.

"Me too Bells, me too," he told me, his voice cracking from his sadness.

"Don't worry I'll be home soon, I promise. I love you Dad."

"Love you too Bells," he told me. I smile one last time before going to say goodbye to Sue, Esme, Carlisle, Mr. Hale, and Mrs. Hale.

"I'm going to miss you guys," Nessie cried as she hugged onto Alice and Edward with tears running down her face.

"Hey Ness, we'll be home soon. Think ahead to Christmas sis," Alice said, trying to cheer her up Nessie, but I think she was also trying to cheer herself up as well.

"I know..I love you guys," she said, hugging as tight as she could to Alice and Edward.

"Love you too Ness, we'll see you soon little sis- oh and Jake you keep her safe," Edward said to Jacob sternly. Jake nodded.

"Always," he replied. Ness rolled her eyes as she gave Alice one more hug and Edward a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll miss you Jazz," Rosalie cried as she hugged onto her twin.

"Me too Rose, but I'll be fine. You know me, I've always wanted to be apart of the military."

"I know, just be safe. I know you're not going away yet, but still be safe," she said, punching his arm playfully. He chuckles as he goes to hug her.

"I have something for everyone by the way!" Alice exclaimed all of a sudden as she went to take out some copies of a photo. I look to see it's all of us crowed by the forest. We were all around eight years old and our parents wanted us to have a group photo. I couldn't help but smile seeing the picture of us.

"Alice this is really sweet of you." Rosalie smiled at her.

"Oh, no problem at all. You guys are family," she said tearfully.

"Oh come here you pixie," I said as I bring her into a hug and Rosalie even joins in on the hug. We were all just in the middle of the road as we hugged to one another, crying.

"Group hug!" Seth exclaimed, hugging the three of us.

"Why not?" Emmett shrugged as we all went in for one of those cheesy group hugs you see on T.V.

"Oh I'm going to miss you all," Rosalie cried.

"Guys it isn't goodbye forever, I promise you that," I said to them.

"Bells is right," Jasper added, "We have the rest of the future with one another."

"Yeah..but I'm still going to miss you all!" Alice sobbed out.

"I know, I'll miss you too Ali girl," I said as I went to hug her one last time. "Make sure to make your mark in New York. The whole world needs to know Alice Cullen."

"Thanks Bella." Alice sniffled, "Watch out for my brother and you're going to be the best teacher ever! I know it!"

"Thanks, and I will." I giggle. I then go over to hug Rosalie tightly.

"I'll make sure to take care of the big bear." Rosalie sniffled and I laugh.

"Thanks Rose, I know you'll keep him in line," I teased and she nodded. I saw a smile playing on her face though.

"I'll miss you Bells, see ya."

"You too." I then go over to Jasper and give him a hug as well.

"Take care Bella, see you soon."

"You too Jasper, stay safe and watch out for Alice, even if she's in the city and you're in West point," I tell him and he nods.

"I will." he chuckles as I go to pat his back. "And good luck Bells!"

"You too," I tell him. We pull away and I then see Nessie making her way over to me as she finished hugging Rosalie.

"Bye Bella." Nessie said as she then hugs to me. I hug back to the girl who once used to be a small five year old when she came into my life.

"Watch out for my brother," she teased with me, a small smile playing on her lips.

"I will." I chuckle. "Watch out for Seth too, the kid's a handful"

"I know, we need to find him a girl." Nessie chuckled.

"I resent that! But if you can find me a girlfriend..I'm all ears," Seth said as him and Jake went to give me one last hug goodbye.

"Good luck you guys, we'll see you soon," I tell the two of them.

"You too Bella!" As I was about to turn around I then felt a big pair of bear arms scoop me up and I look to see Emmett. I notice tears were pricking his eyes, but I just ignored them. I didn't feel like teasing the big bear at the moment.

"I'll miss you lil sis," Emmett said. I smile a watery smile.

"Me too brother bear," I said tearfully as I hug tight to my brother. We then let go and we all look at one another one last time. Looking at them closely I see the pair of little kids I once used to play with. They were all smiling at me innocently as they waves goodbye.

"Come on love, let's go," Edward whispered to me. I nodded as we all took our separate paths to our cars. Edward began to drive the Volvo and I felt my heart drop. I look back to see Nessie, Jake, Seth, and our parents waving to us as we drive up the street.

I take in all the memories as we pass through the town of Forks. We pass by our high school, middle school, and finally the elementary school where I met Edward. We pass by the diner, the woods where we once roamed and played games in, the hill we once sledded down, the La Push ocean where Mike Newton lost his pants in, and finally we passed by the sign that read 'Welcome to Forks'.

I sighed as I looked back once more, taking in that last look of my hometown. The place I was raised in and would never forget.

I take a look at the photo Alice handed me before and placed it on Edward's dashboard. I had it standing up so I could I admire it. I look at all of our innocent smiles and faces, remembering how we once were.

Edward then takes my hand in his free as he drives. We both glance at one another before looking straight at the open road in front of us, our future.

"I love you," I tell him softly.

"I love you too Bella, always." I smiled as I then glance at the photo one last time.

I just had to remember, this isn't goodbye forever. This is the start of something new.


	50. Epilogue: All Grown Up

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! S.M DOES!**

**Epilogue: All Grown Up**

(Bella's POV AGE 22)

"Come on we have to see your sister's graduation." I grinned as Edward went to plant kisses up my neck.

"We'll see Ness's graduation, can't I just enjoy this time with my beautiful amazing girlfriend?" he asked teasingly.

"I guess a few minutes wouldn't hurt." I smirked as I gently push him up against his Volvo and kissed his lips.

It's been four years since I graduated high school and now I was going to be graduating college soon. College was amazing. It was so great, but I missed everyone. I had the love of my life with me, but I still missed the others and I couldn't wait to see them saw one another over breaks and whenever we could. Sometimes Alice and Jasper would drive up to New Hampshire or us to New York. Or Rose and Emmett would fly out to see us. Though every holiday we would see one another and celebrate here in good old Forks.

In the next year I was going to become a teacher to a bunch of bright eyed first graders and Edward a doctor in Seattle's finest hospital. Rosalie got her degree for early childhood development and is going to open a day care while Alice is renovating an old shop in Seattle for her new boutique, _Topaz._ Emmett's going to be joining the police force of Seattle and Jasper would be heading out with the military, but he wanted to get his teaching degree before he was shipped out.

You see we all planned that once we graduated college we would all move to Seattle. Edward and I had an apartment lined up and so did the others. It would only be in a matter of time we would all be living in the same apartment building and become neighbors again.

Nessie, Seth, and Jacob were all graduating today and we were here to see them before they would go off to college themselves. Nessie was going to Stanford and Jacob would be following her while Seth was going to Washington state with Claire and Quil. Ness was going to school to become a teacher, but was really hopping to become a writer also while Jake was going to try and become a mechanic. Lastly, Seth was going to school for his business degree.

The little trio was getting spilt up, and I know what they feel like. They'll only be able to see one another during the holidays like us during college. I hated being so far away from my friends and family, but in the end we're all still together. Nothing will ever keep us apart.

"Eddie boy! Get off my sis!" Emmett yelled out of nowhere, frighting and embarrassing me as we both pull away blushing.

"Emmett!" I hissed at my bother, who just shrugged.

"What? I didn't want to see my little sister and one of my best friends sucking face!" He cried out. I roll my eyes as I take Edward's hand.

"Come on you guys!" Alice chirped.

"We have a graduation to get to!" Jasper said.

"Which we'll be late to if you guys don't move it!" Rosalie pointed out.

"Come on Dr. Fang and Mrs. C saved us seats!" Emmett sung as we all rushed into the auditorium. It was kind of weird being back in my old high school, but what are you going to do?

"Over here!" Esme waved to us as we rushed over to her and got into our seats. We just made it in time to see Seth, Nessie, and Jake walk across the stage to receive their diplomas.

"GO NESSIE! GO SETH! GO JAKE!" Emmett yelled, earning a smack upside the head from Rose.

"Shut it you goof!" I warned.

"Sorry Belly Bear," he apologized. I chuckle as I look to see our old principle, Mrs. Meyer, make a speech.

One she was done we go to go over to Ness, Jake, and Seth. They all seemed to grow up since the last time we saw them, which was a few months ago.

"Congrats you guys!" Alice squealed hugging all of them. "Say cheese!" a bright light flashed in their eyes blinding them for a few moments.

"Um Thanks Alice," Nessie said, shaking her head a bit to return her vision.

"Congratulations," I told them giving them each a hug.

"Thanks Bella," Jake said.

"What are we waiting for?! Let's go party!" Emmett sung, motioning to the cars.

"Calm it you big goof," Rosalie warned him.

"But I wanna party!" he whined. We all laughed while Rosalie rolled her eyes at her goofy bear of a boyfriend.

"We're going now Em," Jasper said, patting his back as we all started to make our ways to the cars.

"Can you believe it? We're the older ones now too!" Seth exclaimed as we got into the car.

"Oh you'll always be the youngest to us Seth," I tease while his face forms a pout.

"Oh come on, let's get our party on. We have some time before we're adults," Nessie pointed out in a giggle as we began to drive all the way back to the Cullen home.

* * *

When we get their a teenage party is beginning to brew and I smile seeing Ness, Jake, and Seth interact with the others in a crazy party. Ness is slow dancing with Jake while Seth has a lamp shade on his head.

I look to see Alice and Jasper slow dancing and so is Emmett and Rosalie. It's hard to believe that time can pass you so fast like this. I guess you can say sometimes I miss being a little kid, but then again being an adult comes with so much freedom.

I look to see the photo of us all together by the woods, the same one Alice gave us. All over the Cullen's wall were photos of us together and I smile looking through all the memories. From our first beach trip to graduation. I can't believe time went so fast, just seems like yesterday I met Edward on the playground. Him, a toothy bronze haired kid, and I, the blushing brown eyed brunette.

"Hey love," Edward whispered smiling softly at me. I felt his arms wrap around me as I looked at the pictures. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, just feels like time went so fast, you know?" I said, my gaze not leaving the photos. He nods as he goes to gently move my face from the photos so he can go to kiss my lips gently. I smile as we slowly pull away.

"I know, just seems like yesterday we met?" he chuckled and I nod.

"Yeah, I'll never forget that day." I smile as he kisses my cheek.

"We still have a whole future ahead of us...until then will you please dance with me Miss Swan?" I giggled as I take his hand and we both begin to sway back and forth to the melody of the song.

"I love you Edward, forever," I whispered.

"I love you too Bella." I then pull him into a kiss as we both just dance for the rest of the night in one another's embrace. I guess you can say now we're _all grown up_.

**_The End_**

**It's finally the end but as I said before, never fear there is a SEQUEL! Their story isn't over yet! This time they'll be grown ups, make sure to check it out Ever Since We Met: All Grown Up! Also check out some of my other stories like, Sunrise about Renesmee and the Cullen's after Breaking Dawn or So the Lion fell in the lamb (complete). You were all great and make sure to check out for the squeal which should be posted once this is posted! I plan to have a lot of drama and insane situations for the gang going into the world of adulthood. You were all so wonderful! Thank you for the great reviews and support. Love you all!**

_**-Sibuna826twihard **_


End file.
